YA NO ESTARÁS SOLA
by cleorompatt
Summary: Después de un desenfrenado fin de semana, que aprovechan al máximo y aunque saben que es una aventura quieren continuar con su ... Lo que sea que tengan Que sucederá, cuando ella desaparece sin dejar rastros
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Wanda Zimmerman, por ser mi beta en esta aventura, espero que la disfruten igual que yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Es mi primera experiencia en esto, pero quiero compartirla con ustedes.  
**  
**

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola.**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Edward viaja para lograr la fusión de una constructora que se encuentra casi en quiebra, asociarse y obtener ganancias suponen una gran inversión para las empresas de su padre, sin embargo, sabe que vale el riesgo.

Isabella es una de las socias a las que tendrá que enfrentar, pero ninguno de los dos tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que les espera.

Después de un desenfrenado fin de semana, que aprovechan al máximo y aunque saben que es una aventura quieren continuar con su ... Lo que sea que tengan.

Con lo que no cuenta ella, es que él tiene muchas aventuras, es un play boy millonario que le encanta follar.

Por su parte, él no sabe lo que ella lo dañaría para las demás mujeres, después de probarla no vería al sexo opuesto de la misma manera. Y lo peor quedar decepcionado cuando descubre que ella lo engaña y desaparece sin dejar rastros.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer mis amores hasta el próximo. Besos de a dos.**_

_**CLEO **_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.  
Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Wanda Zimmerman, por ser mi beta en esta aventura, espero que la disfruten igual que yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Es mi primera experiencia en esto, pero quiero compartirla con ustedes.  
**  
**

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola.  
**_

_**Capitulo 1  
La señora mayor, gorda y con lentes.  
**_

Desperté agotado, con resaca y un puto dolor de cabeza que hacia latir mis sienes, nada mas a mí se me ocurre irme de farra toda la noche para luego tener que tomar un vuelo a primera hora de la mañana.

Mataría a Alice, solo ella podía hacerme esto cuando le asaltaban esas brillantes ideas. Era mi hermana mayor y mano derecha, le encantaba manejar mi vida, bueno en realidad la facilitaba, era la persona más organizada que había conocido, no se le escapaba nada e irónicamente siempre iba un paso por delante en todo.  
Su lema "cuando tu vienes, ya yo he ido y regresado un par de veces pequeño" siempre decía, y terminaba teniendo la jodida razón.

En esta oportunidad según ella, saldríamos a celebrar mi nuevo cargo y a liberar todo el stress acumulado, porque tenía que encontrar a alguien para "mojar mi brocha" y bajar mi mal humor, como si eso fuese tan fácil.

Estaba de acuerdo que muchas se me regalaban, pero yo era selectivo, no me acostaba con cualquiera, y aunque era un tanto difícil trataba de ser monógamo, pero con unas amigas adicionales, con las que compartir mi cama esporádicamente, que no me hacían caer en la rutina.

Tenía fama de play boy pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ¡A mí solo me gustaba follar! Y ellas simplemente estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Era un intercambio donde compartíamos placer.

Vamos a ver… ¿A qué hombre en su sano juicio no le encanta follar?

Lamentablemente ahora estaba en paro.

Si, a Edward Cullen lo habían dejado. Andaba de mal humor y no tenía ganas de nada. Ni de llamar a una de mi exclusivo séquito privado de amigas. ¡Gracias Angy!, pensé.

Terminó la velada con todos más borrachos que una cuba y de seguro la única que tendría sexo esa noche seria Alice, si Jasper, mi dócil, cuñado no se quedaba dormido antes. Sonreí por mi tonto chiste privado.

Disfrutamos de las horas felices en un antro donde nos reuníamos cada vez que podíamos, "The Moon" un grupo de amigos, casi hermanos, nos conocíamos desde la guardería maternal, Jacob con su esposa Emely, ambos médicos, como un par de locos enamorados se habían casado justo al terminar la preparatoria, según ellos ahorrarían un montón al vivir juntos al irse a la misma universidad.

¡Por todos los Dioses simplemente múdense juntos y ya!

No había necesidad de amarrarse ¿No?

Pero Emely, viniendo de una familia extremadamente religiosa, se lo habían exigido así, aunque mi compinche, el ingenuo Jacob Black, solo pensaba en el sexo gratis 24/7 sin contar con los problemas que vienen adjuntos a dicha unión. El muy idiota no pensó en los días de parada.

Mi primo Ben Administrador y dueño del antro, le costaba ligar por su baja estatura, siempre bromeábamos con eso, pero cuando lograba follarlas las enamoraba según él con su no tan pequeña herramienta, y sus dotes complacientes, por lo que de un tiempo para acá le había dado más dolores de cabeza que satisfacciones, muchas querían con él, era un enano suertudo.

Leah, la hermana gemela de Jake, y su novia Irina, eran hermosas y más de uno había querido conquistarlas fracasando estrepitosamente, comerciantes y dueñas de una empresa que cada día tenía más demanda, los juguetes eróticos.

No podía faltar Tania, me encantaba esa mujer si no fuese por su forma chillona de hablar, ella era hermana de Irina y dueña de un Sex Shop, sí señor, eran las rubias mas pervertidas que había conocido en mi vida, con un extenso catálogo de ventas por internet.

Yo sin dudarlo me la hubiese tirado solo por curiosidad, para comprobar que tan experimentada era, en más de una ocasión me la había puesto dura con sus relatos descriptivos, pero por buena fuente sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, como dicen por ahí, "el que mucho habla poco hace".

Aparentemente lo único que Tania hacia era gritar y le gustaba pegar, mierda, una verdadera lástima, el tonto había terminado con un dolor de cabeza y contractura de cuello de tanto que le haló el cabello y yo masoquista no era, así que la rubia estaba descartada.

¡Aquí las nalgadas las daba yo!  
Que se buscara otro, porque este galán de sumiso, no tenía ni un puto pelo.

Alice la invitó, seguramente pensó que era buena idea cuadrármela, coño, y yo no quería ser paciente de Emely porque de seguro me dejaría jodido de la cervical.

Las conversaciones con ellas siempre eran muy divertidas e instructivas y me cortaba una bola si mi hermana y su esposo no eran clientes asiduos, siempre preguntando por las innovaciones en el tema.

Jasper tenía su cara de guevon bien administrada.

Bailamos, reímos y bebimos como cosacos perdiendo la noción del tiempo.  
Fui protagonista de una encerrona tipo sándwich que me hicieran Leah e Irina en plena pista de baile, al mejor ritmo de Pitbull y JLo, cortando toda posibilidad de que ligara esa noche.

¿Y yo? ¡Joder! Estaba más feliz que una lombriz.

Disfruté cada roce y manoseo que me dieron las descaradas, una rubia y una morena que sabían mover muy bien sus caderas mientras bailábamos, ambas turnándose y contoneando su trasero contra mi polla de forma sexy y siendo el foco de la envidia de muchos.

Si lo que deseaban era que saliera de mi letargo lo habían conseguido, nuevamente Alice tenía razón.

Lo último que recuerdo es a Jake y Emely dejándome en la puerta del edificio.

Alice y yo, tuvimos una excelente infancia con padres amorosos. Carlisle Cullen y Esmerald Masen, aunque se casaron muy jóvenes habían salido adelante.

La vida nos sonreía, siempre rodeados de buenos amigos, éramos una familia común aunque con unas cuantas cifras en nuestra cuenta bancaria, que aumento considerablemente gracias a el nuevo integrante: Jasper Brandon, un financiero de Wall Street que era un crack en inversiones, pero al final del día solo éramos eso, la familia Cullen.

Papá como Ingeniero Civil, heredó y continuó con la constructora de mi abuelo Antonny.

En un principio solo tenían pequeños proyectos, pero como buen visionario, invirtió en la compra de otras pequeñas empresas del ramo, arriesgándose a contratar arquitectos jóvenes que venían con ideas innovadoras y diseños vanguardistas, de esa manera, poco a poco, se fue creando la corporación que poseíamos ahora.

Ya se había expandido en varias ciudades y mamá se había sumado a la plana en el área de diseño de interiores haciendo una excelente dupla. Cambiando así de Constructora Cullen a Cullen & Masen Corp.

Ahora con Alice, la empresa había tomado un rumbo sin precedentes, ya que mi hermana, con sus treinta y un años, tenía PHD en estudio de Mercado, llevando a Cullen & Masen Corp. a cotizar en la Bolsa. Culpemos a Jasper de eso.

Había descansado menos de dos horas, cuando el molesto ruido del teléfono me despertó. Era mi monstro personal para recordarme que pasaría por mí en media hora para llevarme al aeropuerto. ¡Esa mujer era incansable!

— Vale, Alice, estaré listo en veinte— le dije y colgué.

Me di una ducha para terminar de despertarme, me lavé los dientes y no me molesté en rasurarme, ya haría eso al llegar a mi destino.

Un vaquero negro, una camisa y una chaqueta del mismo color, mis mocasines y los Ray Ban completaban mi atuendo.

¿Peinarme? Joder, mi cabello era un completo desastre, ¿Cómo es que a todas les atraía?, si ni pasaba un peine por ese desorden.

Siempre daba la impresión de acabado de despertar. Ángela decía que tenía cabello de recién follado, ¿Sería por eso? Ok, ahora tenía una epifanía.  
Estaba sonriendo cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo del elevador. Recordando a Ángela, mi Angy, como la extrañaba.

Del equipaje se había encargado Alice, ¡no entendía porque tenía un maleta tan grande para solo una semana!, pero ella era simplemente Alice. Y yo la amaba.

Nos despedimos asegurándole llamarla al tocar tierra.

Iba a Nashville, Tennessee, papá había expandido nuestras empresas en varias ciudades y ahora había decidido retirarse definitivamente del negocio dejándolo en mis manos. Él y mi madre disfrutarían de un merecido retiro después del gran trabajo realizado, ahora recogerían la cosecha.

Carlisle había adelantado la negociación, ya les conocía y me aseguró que no tendría inconvenientes. Solo tenía que convencerlos de que porción de la torta compartiríamos y en eso sería letal.

El gerente de logística, uno de los accionistas, me estaría esperando al llegar, una tal Isabella Swan, ser accionista y por el cargo me imagine a una señora mayor, gorda y con lentes. Me reí internamente de mis elucubraciones. Le pediría disculpas y la invitaría a almorzar, lo menos que podría hacer, era sábado y tenía que dejar su día de descanso solo por ir a buscarme.

A su vez aprovecharía de ponerme al tanto de un par de cosas.

Apenas me acomodé en mi lugar le dije a la sobrecargo que me despertara al llegar, eran tres horas de vuelo y quería aprovecharlas durmiendo.

Tomé mi equipaje saliendo en busca de la Sra. Swan. En la puerta había varias personas con carteles y nombres escritos, comencé a leerlos cuando divise el que decía CULLEN.

La portadora era una chica que no pasaba de... ¿Veinte años?

Que carajos, ¿Era una broma?

De inmediato le hice una radiografía: Delgada cintura, vestía una camiseta rosa holgada transparente que mostraba el sujetador negro debajo, ocultando su busto generoso. Un vaquero gastado roto en una de sus rodillas, gafas de pasta y unas botas negras de punta con un inmenso tacón, completaban su vestimenta.

Que me crucifiquen…. ¿La señora había mandado a su hija o a su nieta a buscarme?

No salía de mí asombro mientras me acercaba a ella.

Me tendió la mano.

— Bienvenido, señor Cullen, es un placer conocerlo, Isabella Swan.

Ok sí, era ella.

Me reí recordando mis suposiciones, ni era gorda, ni era una señora, era una chica hermosa y tenía muy buenas curvas, con esos tacones casi me alcanzaba en altura, pero seguramente sin ellas no llegaba al metro setenta y cinco. Tome su mano, suave y delicada.

— El placer es mío Isabella. Lindo nombre y por favor ¿Podrías tutearme? dime Edward, el señor Cullen es Carlisle, mi padre.

— Ok, Edward bienvenido, y puedes llamarme Bella, ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

Si definitivamente Bella le quedaba mejor.

— Excelente, la pase durmiendo gran parte del mismo, pero ahora muero de hambre. ¿Está bien si vamos a almorzar?

— Seguro, prefieres ir directo al hotel o ¿Te apetece comer algo especial?

¡Me gustaría comerte a ti!

— Al hotel sería perfecto. Tal vez podemos adelantar algo para la reunión del lunes. Y me pones al día. ¿Qué te parece?— Le comenté mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

Y luego puedes quitarte toda esa ropa y hacerme un baile privado en mi habitación...

Bueno ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando? la resaca había pasado pero ¿Cómo que me dejo cachondo?

Vi que movía los labios pero no le había prestado atención. Yo estaba perdido en sus curvas.

— ¿Lo siento, que decías?

Sonrió negando con su cabeza. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí?

— Sin problema, tengo la laptop en el carro, podemos revisar la presentación y aclaramos cualquier duda que tengas.

— Ok, verás, efectivamente si tengo una duda, Bella, disculpa mi indiscreción. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Técnicamente veinticuatro

— ¿Técnicamente?

— Si los cumplo la próxima semana.

— Aparentas menos.

— Bien ¿Tomare eso como un cumplido?

— Lo es— Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Bien, no era menor de edad.

¡Vamos al ataque CULLEN! Dijo mi loco interior dándome ánimos, definitivamente estaba chiflado, la falta de sueño o de sexo me estaba afectando.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Cuantos años?

— Ah, veintiséis hace tres meses.

Seguía perdido, estaría pensando que era un retrasado.

— Ok, pongámonos en marcha.

Tenía un hermoso Volkswagen New Beetle convertible 2012 ¿Amarillo pollito?

Bien, coincidíamos en algo, a ambos nos gustaba esa marca, se veía acorde a ella, linda, sencilla, pequeña, con curvas y todas las comodidades, ¡Im-pre-sio-nan-te!

Como el que le regalé a mi sobrina para navidad, no a ella precisamente si no su _Barbie_, me reí internamente, creo que me estaba gustando esta chica, no se veía ostentosa.

Y recordando lo feliz que se había puesto Nella, mi hermosa sobrina de cinco añitos diciéndome " Tito eres el mejor" ¡Joder claro que lo era!

—Lindo auto— Le comenté mientras me ubicaba del lado del copiloto.

—Gracias. Es muy cómodo y lo adoro— Me contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Se veía muy a gusto con su adquisición. Ella sería mi _Barbie_ y yo su _Ken_, pero yo sí que venía bien equipado con mi paquete completo_*._

Hablamos un poco sobre las proyecciones y de lo que pensaba plantear en la reunión, yo estuve absorto escuchando prácticamente su monólogo y observando cada gesto, de vez en cuando tarareaba alguna canción de la radio o simplemente nos quedábamos en un cómodo silencio.

Llegamos al HUTTON Hotel y después de registrarme y enviar mi equipaje a la habitación, nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes de comida internacional.

Comimos y conversamos de todo un poco, inteligente en sus respuestas y muy segura de sí misma, aparentaba menos edad pero cuando hablaba se notaba su madurez, pude detallarla a conciencia mientras conversábamos, era una mujer interesante y me gustaba su vestimenta, que le hacía ver fresca y algo despreocupada pero elegante a la vez.

Me imaginaba que escondía debajo de ella, su piel era muy blanca y más de una vez me quede observando su pecho, que resaltaba por el encaje negro que se transparentaba bajo su camiseta, se veía sensual.

Su forma de hablar y gestos me tenían alucinado, me encantaba la forma en que tomaba el popote en su boca y jugueteaba con este, la verdad, en un momento perdí el hilo de la conversación, me imaginaba esos labios en una parte especifica de mi anatomía, me removí en el asiento sintiendo como se estremeció mi polla con ese pensamiento, joder, esta chica definitivamente me estaba gustando mucho.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones sin darme respiro.

No había algo que me excitara más, que una mujer con dos dedos de frente.

Me explicó con detalle como estaba organizada la Constructora Swan e hijos, y como se encontraban repartidas actualmente las acciones.

Hace tres años, al fallecer sus padres, el señor Charlie Swan, su madre Renne y su hermano Micke, en un trágico accidente, estas habían pasado a repartirse equitativamente y en partes iguales a ella y a la viuda de su hermano, la señora Victoria Sanders.

Esta última, había vuelto a contraer nupcias el pasado año con James Daniels.

Victoria era la Gerente General, James el Ingeniero Civil, Isabella como Gerente de Logística, contaban con un solo Arquitecto, la señorita Rosalie Hall, un maestro de Obra Jared Connelly, Tyler Thomas que realizaba labores de mensajería y una asistente la señorita Jesicca Stanley. Ellos siete la integraban.

Una de las piezas más importantes era Rosalie Hall, de primera mano conocía parte de su trabajo, era impecable en sus diseños, ya Carlisle me había puesto al día en ese aspecto.

Escuche el ruido de un móvil sacándome de mis divagaciones.

— Disculpa Edward— Dijo atendiendo su llamada.

— Hola cielo, no ya he comido... Ummm si me parece bien... Aún no lo sé... Vale, igual,... Yo también te amo. Hasta más tarde.

¿Sería su novio?, ¿Esposo tal vez?, aunque no había visto ninguna alianza, pero una mujer tan hermosa y a su edad no podría estar sola supongo.

Disimule enviándole un Whatsapp a Alice, comentándole que había llegado bien y que la llamaría en la noche.

Después de varias horas discutiendo los detalle, quedamos en vernos el lunes, James, otro de los socios, pasaría por mí a las ocho de la mañana para llevarme a las instalaciones.

Me dio el número de su móvil en caso de necesitar algo más y acompañándola al lobby se despidió de mí cortésmente.

Tome su mano acercándola y le di un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios, se sonrojó un poco, separó su mano y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

No disimulé cuando me giré al ver el contoneo de su cadera, tenía un lindo culo, marcado totalmente en ese vaquero rasgado que parecía estar adherido a su piel.

En el instante me la imaginé en cuatro patas con ese culo en pompa dispuesto para mí.

Ok, estaba cachondo, tenía días sin follar, desde que Angy había decidido dejar nuestra relación definitivamente hacia exactamente veintinueve eternos días. ¡Sí!, llevaba un jodido registro.

Estaba de luto. Swan podía ser mi experimento esta semana. Y enterrarme profundamente en ella sería una delicia.

No contaba con que tal vez tenia pareja, en realidad anteriormente eso nunca había sido un inconveniente para echar un buen polvo, si no era ella sería otra.

De todos modos recuerda que viniste a trabajar Cullen_**.**_ Pensé al girarme dirigiéndome al ascensor.

La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, aunque la reunión del lunes había sido una completa mierda y yo estaba totalmente cabreado, lo único excelente eran los sugerentes vestidos que usaba Isabella, siempre acompañados de unas sexys armas mortales, la imaginaba desnuda y solo con esos zapatos puestos, alrededor de mi cintura, o en mis hombros, me tenía malditamente duro todo el día.

La chica ligera, que me fue a buscar al aeropuerto con las botas y los lentes de pasta desapareció, mostrándome una mujer fatal, dejándome apreciar sus hermosos ojos chocolate con destellos dorados y sus piernas torneadas y bien tonificadas.

Le pregunté por las gafas y me comentó que solo las usaba los fines de semana para descansar de las lentillas. Que era totalmente miope, eso me había causado mucha gracia, no sólo era inteligente y guapa, también tenía sentido del humor.

El verdadero obstáculo eran los otros accionistas, no se ponían de acuerdo en nada.

Ya era jueves y no se había llegado a ninguna solución. Mi padre era más diplomático y yo no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer, Carlisle había confiado en mí y no pensaba decepcionarlo; así que me tenía que hacer valer y convencerlos de que mi propuesta sería la más acertada, realizar la inversión y fusionarnos.

Cullen & Masen Corporation tendría su sesenta por ciento y ellos el cuarenta por ciento restante, y la administración sería compartida.

Teníamos el futuro asegurado, basándome y avalado por las proyecciones que me proporcionó Isabella.

Ellos necesitaban el dinero para seguir funcionando, no necesitaban un nombre ni la experiencia ya eran conocidos en el medio, pero malos manejos los llevaron a la situación precaria que se encontraban justo ahora.

Con gusto los sacaríamos del atolladero canjeándolo por un buen lote de sus acciones.

Pero la negociación estaba estancada, eso significaba que tendría que permanecer unos días más en este lugar.

En cualquier momento colapsaría, me sentía cabreado, cansado y cachondo y no ayudaba que mis intentos con Isabella eran nulos.

Esa mujer me desconcertaba, en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que no le llamaba la atención ni un poquito, pero en otras sentía su mirada como si me deseara. Era sensual y coqueta por naturaleza pero no intentó flirtear conmigo en ningún momento, siempre mantuvo la distancia y el respeto, eso definitivamente me afectó y excitó a la vez.

Me encantaba su sonrisa y estaba deseoso de probar sus labios. No era arrogante pero podía presumir de lo que causaba en el sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, las más serias eran las más fáciles en ceder la mayoría de las veces.

No sé qué carajos me pasaba con ella. ¿Mis dotes estaban fallando por primera vez?

Nunca me había costado tanto esfuerzo llevarme a una chica a la cama. Tenía que sacar todas mis armas de seducción.

Las invitaciones a cenar estaban sobre valoradas, siempre tenía una buena excusa.

Hacía un par de días al salir en la tarde, la vi montarse en una Ranger Rover negra con los vidrios tan oscuros que no supe quien manejaba. La conquista era todo un reto, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Hoy me escapé a la hora del almuerzo, tenía que comprarle un detalle, quería que fuese especial; después de recorrer un par de tiendas obtuve lo que quería, almorcé regresando a la oficina para terminar de leer unos documentos.

Mañana era su cumpleaños, Victoria y James le estaban preparando una sorpresa donde obviamente estaba invitado.

Sí, mañana sería el día, como que me llamaba Edward Cullen.

Escuche pasos y vi que salía de su oficina lista para irse a casa. Me levanté y me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Lista por hoy Bella?

— Aja eso creo, ¿Y tú?

— Termino de ver unos balances y me marcho.

— ¿Trabajo duro?

— No mucho, simplemente ya di por sentado el gran desembolso que se realizó con la compra de varios activos, y un fuerte retiro de efectivo que no tiene validez. Realizado obviamente por Victoria y James.

— Sí, tengo conocimiento. ¿Eso te sirve de algo?

— Por supuesto. Estoy trabajando en una nueva propuesta basándome en malversación. Tengo que resguardar la inversión que haré. Si llegamos a un acuerdo y se firma la fusión, no podemos permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. Aunque sin ánimos de ofenderte, si sabias lo que hacían, ¿Por qué lo permitiste?— Le dije.

— Es algo difícil de explicar Edward, ellos siempre han querido manejar su parte a su antojo, no me di cuenta en qué momento se me escapaba de las manos. Aunque si te soy sincera, creo que le di libertades a Victoria porque es lo único que me recuerda a mi familia, Micke le amaba— Dijo con tristeza.

Quería consolarla, se veía tan sola e indefensa.

De una zancada me acerque eliminando la corta distancia que nos separaba, tome su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo pequeños círculos con mis pulgares en sus mejillas; mirándola directamente a sus orbes oscuras y tratando de transmitirle la serenidad que carecía en ese instante.

Bajé mi mirada a sus labios carnosos, mientras ella emitía un débil suspiro, sin perder tiempo la atraje a mí, masajeando su cuello y rozando sus labios con los míos.

Cerró sus ojos dándome el impulso que quería para continuar con mi asalto.

Le di cortos besos pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior y dándole un pequeño mordisco, gimió en mi boca y aproveche para introducirme en ella.

La besé suavemente tanteando y rozando su lengua con la mía. Ella se dejó hacer respondiendo a mis exigencias.

Estaba en la gloria, la cadencia iba en aumento y el beso se volvió más demandante, recorría su cavidad hasta el último recodo saboreando y regodeándome de mí atrevimiento.

Un instante después nos separamos, ella abrió los ojos pero bajo la mirada.

— Me tengo que ir Edward, me están esperando, que pases buenas noches—Dijo alejándose y dejándome con ganas de más.

Joder, la había cagado completamente.

— Lo siento Bella— Le dije hablando a su espalda. No sabía que mas decir, me había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad del momento besándola.

Pero fui un hipócrita, la verdad que no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto. Era un bastardo y no me arrepentía de nada.

La besé a gusto y por Dios, que me cortaran las bolas si no volvería a intentarlo, además podía asegurar que ella lo disfrutó tanto como yo, no me rechazó, así es que ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Perfecto, le avisas a Jared cuando te vayas para que cierre todo— Me dijo por encima de su hombro sin mirarme, atravesó la puerta, nuevamente la vi subirse a la camioneta negra que la esperaba.

— Maldición. Esta noche será larga_—_Me dije y suspire._ ¿Perfecto?_

Claro que malditamente perfecto, aunque dudé, ¿A qué se refería ella con eso?

Llegué al hotel, luego de darme una ducha reparadora, me senté en la terraza a fumar un cigarro, siempre lo hacía, era como catarsis para mí, ver el humo subir y desaparecer de manera efímera, era un vicio tonto pero contrariamente me relajaba, dejándome arrastrar por mis pensamientos.

No dejaba de reproducir en mi mente el beso con Bella, entregada totalmente, sin temor y disfrutando de mis caricias en su cuello, aun podía sentir su cabello sedoso en la punta de mis dedos.

Me moría por sentir sus manos tocándome, pero las tenia ocupadas con sus pertenencias, en otro momento me aseguraría que las tuviera libres para mi placer.

Me acosté, no sé en qué momento me dormí pensando en ella.

Desperté con una erección de campeonato.

Necesitaba meterla en un coño caliente y apretado urgentemente. Pero entre el trabajo y mis intentos fallidos con Bella no me daba tiempo de conseguir ni una buena mamada.

Pensé de nuevo en lo suave que eran sus labios y los imaginaba dándole placer a mi polla.

—¡Dios, no te vayas por ahí Cullen!— Eso de darme consuelo en mi desgracia no era lo mío, así que me di una buena ducha fría y salí a comerme el mundo y si era a Bella, mucho mejor.

Llegué a la constructora y fui directo a la cafetería a tomarme un Mocca y así despabilarme.

Había trabajado hasta muy tarde y estaba agotado, menos mal que era viernes, esta noche saldría a tomar algo para despejarme y quizás tuviese suerte.

Celebrando el cumpleaños de ella.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y escuche a Rosalie conversando con alguien.

—Tienes una cara de mierda, bruja.

— Pues así me siento.

Era ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Es Sony, pasó mal la noche y yo no dormí por estar pendiente. Estuvo con vómitos y sabes lo difícil que se pone para tomar los medicamentos.

Me quede congelado en el sitio.

¿Ahora qué coño? ¿Quién sería ese?

¿Por eso había rechazado mis intentos e insinuaciones?

Tendría que averiguar, no me daría por vencido, esa mujer tenía algo que me atraía, en cuanto me la follara, seguramente se me despejaría la mente y tal vez, solo tal vez, desapareciera esa loca obsesión de hundirme en ella y despertarme todas las jodidas mañanas con la polla empalmada.

— Ella va a acabar con tu cordura, Bella.

— Si, lo sé pero la amo tanto, ha sido mi compañera por tres años. Y ha estado ahí para mí siempre.

Jo-derrr, ¿Ella? ¿Era lesbiana?

Ya todo su rechazo a mis insinuaciones tenía más sentido.

Pero me había correspondido al beso.

Entré, no podía seguir parado en el pasillo como una vieja chismosa.

— Buenos días señoritas.

— Hola Edward— Dijeron las dos en coro.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, un vestido verde aceituna con delgadas tiritas en sus hombros, ¿Tendría brasier o estaría libre?

Esperaría a verla parada para poder apreciarla a gusto.

— ¿Cómo se preparan para hoy? —Pregunté mientras servía mi café y le agregaba dos cucharadas de chocolate.

— Yo voy a un juego de Emmett, es el último para la clasificación y no puedo faltar.

Dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo, era parte del plan ocultemos-a-bella-su-sorpresa.

— Yo iré a casa. Estoy muerta, no dormí bien anoche y el amor de mi vida me espera. Solo espero que hoy si podamos dormir.

Ella se veía un poco contrariada.

Mierda, esto era surrealista, me quería follar a una lesbiana.

Aunque llegado el caso, no sería la primera.

No es que tuviese nada en contra de ellas, las amaba, por lo menos a Leah, que aunque no le gustaban las pollas, me regaló su virginidad, alegando que la quería perder con un chico guapo como yo.

Y joder, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad en la preparatoria.

Aun recuerdo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Hasta pensé, que después de hacerla mía, cambiaría de opinión.

Si los chicos se enteraran de mi desventura, no dejarían de molestarme por un siglo.

Sobre todo Jake. Me parecía escucharle hablar… "¿Aún crees que con tu polla y cara bonita, Leah va a cambiar?"

¿De todas las mujeres me tenía que gustar una que le gustaban las vaginas como a mí?

Qué mierda. Esta noche seria todo un fraude. Y probablemente conocería a la fulana Sony.

Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?, ¿Por qué no me rechazo?, aun recordaba la sensación y el roce de su dulce boca en la mía.

No podía aguantar mi curiosidad y le pregunté.

— No sabía que tenías pareja Bella.

Rose comenzó a reírse de tal manera, que pensé que se desmayaría, no sabía si lloraba o reía; mientras sé apretaba el abdomen con una mano, con la otra retiraba las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ya me estaba preocupando, cuando vi la cara enfurruñada de Bella.

— La verdad Rose, no sé qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso— Dijo parándose molesta con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo... siento... amiga...

Era una locura, casi no podía hablar, tomo una profunda respiración para poder terminar su frase.

— Pero es lo mejor que he escuchado en diez años.

— Bien, creo que se divierten mucho con las incidencias de mi vida íntima.

Estaba molesta.

— Perdón chicas, pero creo que me perdí. Isabella disculpa mi indiscreción.

— No te preocupes, Edward no es tu culpa— Dijo Rose, levantándose a su vez y abrazándola con cariño.

— Solo es que, Sony es la perra schnauzer de Bella.

— ¡Oh!

Mi sonrisa no cabía en mi cara. Termine mi café de un solo trago.

— Bien si me disculpan me retiro—Fue lo único que atiné a decir, mientras mi cabeza trataba de procesar el momento bizarro que había presenciado.

Lo verdaderamente importante era lo que estaba implícito en la situación. Bella era mi presa y esta noche yo sería su cazador.

* * *

N/A

* Esta expresión: " Ella sería mi Barbie y yo su Ken, pero yo sí que venía bien equipado con mi paquete completo"*  
Se dice que la barbie tiene de todo, casa, carro y accesorios, pero el Ken no tiene nada, ni polla, jejejeje.

Gracias por leer mis amores, hasta el próximo. Besos de a dos.

_**CLEO **_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo que continúes leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a mi amiga Ana Idam, corazón los consejos que me has dado son un tesoro valioso para mí, siempre estaré agradecida contigo, la distancia de kilómetros que nos separan no es nada comparado al cariño que te tengo.

A mi amiga Wanda Zimmerman, por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo a betear esta aventura y sus increíbles notas. Estamos aprendiendo juntas nena.

A las hermosas Doctora B Swan y May Cullen, por su paciencia y explicarme como subir los capítulos en Fanfition, la vaina es jodida y más cuando tu inglés es básico, jajajajájajajajajaja. Sus explicaciones valen oro mis amores. Y en los capture de pantalla sois la leche (como dicen por esos lares)

¡Después de darme varios cabezazos lo logré!

A Nurymisu, por todo el ánimo y la buena vibra. Al igual que las chicas del facebook.

Sin más chachara les dejo el capi y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola.  
**_

_**Capitulo 2  
El gran jefe  
**_**  
**

**"Quizás la vida me ha golpeado fuerte, pero no ha logrado quitarme la sonrisa"  
Anónimo  
**

_**POV BELLA**_

Tenía ganas de quedarme en la cama todo el día, metida debajo de mis cómodas sábanas.

Había despertado unos minutos atrás. Con desgana y la mirada pérdida en el techo, recordaba el motivo por el cual no podía hacerlo.

Era sábado y tenía que ir al aeropuerto a buscar al nuevo "socio".

Ya yo lo daba por hecho, quería que se hiciera efectiva la fusión, sin embargo, James y Victoria eran unos huesos duros de roer, querían vender menos y ganar más, en ese aspecto ellos siempre remaban en mi contra, la empresa estaba pasando por una mala racha, al igual que mi vida.

¡Ya no me quedaba nada!

Solo contaba con mi mejor amiga Rose, su novio Emmett y mi hermosa perra Sony. Habían sido mi compañía en estos duros años de soledad ayudándome a salir a delante.  
Ah, y unas acciones en una empresa, que casi estaba en la quiebra: Constructora Swan e hijos.

Todo comenzó tres años atrás, después de la muerte de mi padre Charlie Swan, mi hermano Micke y mi madre Renne, en realidad la única madre que conocí ya que Sue, la hermosa mujer que me mantuvo en su vientre con tanto amor, había muerto al yo nacer.

Charlie se hizo cargo de mí con ayuda de la abuela Marie, hasta que ella enfermó y también murió, por lo visto toda la gente a mi alrededor moría, dejándonos completamente solos.

Éramos Charlie y yo contra el mundo.

Nuestra rutina de todos los días era levantarme y llevarme a la guardería, luego buscarme y llevarme a la constructora hasta terminar su jornada, por último volver a casa.

Los días más divertidos que podía recordar eran cuando lo acompañaba a una obra y me ponía mis botas de trabajo y mi casco de seguridad.

Los fines de semana solíamos irnos de pesca, era aburrido, pero él siempre me dejaba jugar con los gusanitos así que no era de extrañar que en esa etapa pareciera todo un niño.

¡Joder!, las pocas fotos de esa época las tenía fielmente guardadas, definitivamente parecía un niñito. Creo que en el fondo Charlie quería tener un varón.

Mi padre, demostraba ante mí, mucha fortaleza, pero se le veía tristeza en la mirada y aunque yo era muy pequeña podía notarla.

Un día me sorprendió, al verlo sonreír de nuevo, empezó a cambiar su estado de ánimo, mejorando también el mío.

Mi viejo se había enamorado de nuevo.

Renne era madre soltera, tan vivaz y enérgica que a todos contagiaba, llena de tanto optimismo que desbordaba alegría cuando te acercabas, era una persona abnegada que compartió todo su amor desinteresado con el pobre corazón aporreado de mí viejo padre.

Ella fue mi guía y confidente, me aconsejó, amó y cuidó, sin duda alguna una excelente madre, ¡La mejor!

Renne era un ángel de cabello dorado y ojos azules, que habían enviado del cielo para cuidarnos.

Micke tenía 6 años y de inmediato se proclamó como mi hermano mayor ocupando el lugar del hijo que deseaba mi padre. Yo había ganado una madre y Charlie un hijo.

Yo sólo contaba con cuatro años cuando ellos llegaron a casa y favorablemente todo cambió. Concediendo un soplo de esperanza a nuestra pequeña familia

Por dieciséis años todo fue armonía, crecimos y nos desarrollamos dentro de una familia unida, funcional y feliz.

Mi hermano había decidido estudiar arquitectura y seguir los pasos de nuestro padre, mientras que yo, cursaba estudios de Administración y Ciencias Comerciales.

Cuando Micke terminó sus estudios se fue a trabajar a la constructora con papá, ambos manejaban la empresa.

Todo marcho excelente por una buena temporada. Sin embargo, Charlie últimamente decía que estaba cansado de la administración y la dejaría en mis manos en cuanto recibiera mi título. Así dedicarle más tiempo a los proyectos arquitectónicos que había descuidado un poco. A mi padre, antes de administrar, le gustaba crear.

Pero no contamos con los designios del destino, de la vida o de Dios... tampoco con la repentina aparición de Victoria en nuestras vidas.

Micke se enamoró perdidamente de ella, casándose tan solo a seis meses de conocerla y de forma irónica, su unión duró sólo duró seis meses más, fue lo que. Era una chica que no tenía malos sentimientos, pero sí muy ambiciosa y vanidosa.

El amor era ciego y mi hermano era la viva prueba de ello.

Así comenzaron las pequeñas discusiones familiares, por los gastos innecesarios de Victoria y los que Micke consentía, quería darle gusto en todo lo que ella pedía.

Aunque estábamos muy solventes el dinero no era eterno. Nuestro padre nos había enseñado a administrarnos, valorar los bienes materiales que poseíamos y aunque ambos dejamos la casa materna al ir a la universidad, papá siempre nos exhortaba con la buena administración de nuestros recursos. Algo que Victoria no lograba asimilar.

Hace tres años había llegado definitivamente la desgracia a mi mundo perfecto, llevándose a las personas que más amaba, a mi única familia.

Los tres perdieron la vida, en un accidente fatal cuando regresaban de una fiesta, donde Victoria ni yo quisimos asistir. Un camión se volcó, impactando el auto donde viajaban, acabando con su existencia. Dando comienzo a mi infierno personal.

La muerte es tan callada y tan temida, más cuando se tiene tanto amor por la vida, tantas cosas por hacer, tantos sueños por realizar, innumerables proyectos que quedan cortados de un solo tajo.

Mi corazón estaba tan roto, con tanto dolor que no me dejaba sentir nada más.

¿Cómo le reclamas a la vida? ¿Cómo le riñes a Dios por tu desventura? ¿Cómo puedes ir en contra de sus designios?

La muerte acecha a todos, ignorando tus deseos de vivir y sin importarle dejar al resto totalmente desolados.

Estaba triste, hundida en mi dolor, porque nunca piensas que pasarás por eso hasta que te sucede. Mi vida, que había estado rodeada de muertes desde mi nacimiento, ahora se burlaba nuevamente de mi suerte.

Era un simple cuerpo vacío sin alma.

¡Sola!, estaba jodida y completamente sola. Y quería morir con ellos.

La muerte era una perra…

¡No!, no podía hacerle eso a Sony y compararla de esa manera.

La muerte era una víbora rastrera, que te asfixia hasta que pierdes tu último aliento, destrozándote, para luego devorarte y empujarte a un hueco oscuro.

¡Mierda!

Y ahora la empresa, estaba al borde de la quiebra. La Constructora se caía a pedazos, mientras yo trataba de salir de la depresión en la que me había hundido.

Estaba consciente de la enorme responsabilidad que reposaba sobre mis hombros, dirigir la constructora y con tanto por aprender.

Menos mal que contaba con la valiosa ayuda de Rose.

No solo era mi mejor amiga, se había graduado con Micke y gracias a sus proyectos aun Swan e hijos estaba en pie.

Rose se había encargado de hacerme adicta a la peluquería, maquillaje y vestimenta, hasta hizo que tomará un curso completo de etiqueta y modelaje, según ella tenía que ser muy femenina, aunque Renne ya había hecho un buen trabajo conmigo.

Estoy segura de que en el fondo lo que quería, era tenerme distraída todo el día para que no me destruyera en mi desgracia, y eso se lo agradecería el resto de mi vida.

En mis planes a futuro eso ayudaría mucho, ya estaba recogiendo los frutos al aceptar dar clases de protocolo y dicción en la academia de modelaje de Renata, y por otro lado los buenos ingresos que estaba obteniendo posando para Liguerie. Una revista de lencería.

Muchos factores influyeron en la debacle de la empresa familiar: mi enorme depresión por la pérdida fue uno de ellos, los malos manejos, mi inexperiencia, la vanidad de Victoria y decisiones apresuradas.

Victoria se había vuelto a casar hacía un año con un caza fortunas: James.

Él la había enamorado y conquistado con su hermoso físico y galantería. Definitivamente podía admitir que el hombre estaba bueno y, aunque no era mi estilo, podía apreciar lo bien que estaba, pero su arrogancia opacaba su atractivo. Le encantaba tanto mantener su buen físico como gastar el dinero de la empresa

El muy descarado se había aprovechado y derrochado lo poco que quedaba de Constructora Swan e hijos.

Yo en mi depresión fui muy permisiva, ahora necesitábamos vender o por lo menos encontrar alguien que quisiera invertir y así poder salir a flote.

Varios inversionistas estaban interesados en nuestro trabajo, las proyecciones de superarnos, eran muy buenas, pero si no conseguíamos el dinero suficiente para pagar a nuestros acreedores, tendríamos que cerrar las puertas.

Salí de mis divagaciones, nuevamente recordé por qué tenía que dejar de mirar el techo, y salir de mi cómoda cama.

Hoy llegaba Edward Cullen, "el gran jefe" como lo había apodado Rosalie.

Yo iría al aeropuerto a buscarlo e instalarlo en el hotel. Ese debería ser el trabajo de James, pero como siempre, rehuía de sus responsabilidades alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Cómo ir al gimnasio tal vez?

Así que, sin chistar, yo era el conductor designado, lo haría de buena gana, era la empresa por la que había luchado mi padre y mi hermano y estaba decidida a impedir quedarme en la ruina.

Tenía que tratar de salvar lo único que quedaba en memoria de los Swan.

Rezongando me levanté, me desperecé y me metí a darme una buena ducha, no podía dejar a "el gran jefe" esperando.

En cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Nashville. El vuelo desde Nueva York estaba arribando justo en ese momento.

Me ubiqué en la puerta con mi cartel en mano a esperar por el señor Cullen, no lo conocía en persona, pero ya lo había curioseado en la red.

Era un arquitecto muy joven, trabajaba para la firma con mayor prestigio en New York que pertenecía a su familia. Sin embargo, se había ganado su puesto a pulso, gracias a unos proyectos de envergadura, unos complejos hoteleros que habían recibido excelentes críticas diseñados por él.

Lograr que nos asociáramos, sería mi mayor logro y así en un par de años, poder realizar mi sueño.

De inmediato lo divisé y alcé un poco el cartel para que me viera.

¡Dios, este hombre sí que estaba bueno!, todo vestido de negro y unos Ray Ban que ocultaban su mirada, las fotos que había visto en internet no le hacía justicia.

Ya se enteraría Rose que "el gran jefe" estaba para comérselo.

Con disimulo pase una de mis manos por mis labios para verificar que no me estaba babeando, seguramente tenía mi mejor cara de idiota, pero literalmente se me había hecho agua la boca.

Me acerque a saludarlo y me presenté. Era imponente y a la vez distante, intenté entablar una conversación con él pero no estaba prestando atención.

¡Qué coñazo!, como que era medio capullo el hombre.

Me comentó que estaba muriendo de hambre, pidiendo así que nos fuésemos directo al hotel a comer. Tuve que repetir lo que ya le había dicho. En fin, ¿Sería que el hambre había acabado con su cordura?

Ya tenía experiencia en el tema, eso les pasaba a todos los hombres que me rodeaban, empezando por la nevera de dos puertas de Emmett. Si no comía, no pensaba, tenía una comunicación directa estómago-cerebro. Él jugaba para los Tennessee Titans como Mariscal de campo. Descargaba tanta energía en cada juego que comía como un degenerado. Y si no lo hacía a tiempo se ponía de mal humor.

Edward solo dijo que estaba muerto de hambre, que mi nombre era lindo, que lo tuteara y luego pregunto mi edad.

¡Que poco elocuente era! Pensaría que le habían mandado una cría.

¿Qué coño le importaba mi edad?

Mierda, esto había empezado mal, muy mal.

Por lo visto era de pocas palabras, o es lo que quise pensar para no torturarme, ni sacar conclusiones a priori.

Así que me limité a darle algunos datos y manejé al hotel prácticamente en silencio.

Al llegar al hotel se registró y envió su equipaje a la habitación.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la inmensa maleta que portaba.

¡Carajo! Este se trajo New York empaquetado.

De inmediato, pasamos a uno de los restaurantes, de comida internacional, que estaban en el hotel. Comimos y conversamos de todo menos de trabajo, luego del postre le plantearía la situación, no quería acosarlo ni demostrarle lo desesperada que estaba por salir del atolladero. De repente, sonó mi móvil, era Rosalie.

— Disculpa Edward— Dije atendiendo la llamada.

— Hola cielo—Ese era mi saludo para mi mejor amiga Rose.

— Hola bruja, ¿Comes con nosotros hoy?

— No ya he comido.

— Ok. Entonces, ¿Pasas por aquí esta tarde y vemos alguna película? Emmett ha comprado varias.

— Ummm si me parece bien.

— Ey ¿Qué tal el gran jefe?

— Aun no lo sé.

— ¿Está tan bueno como se ve, o mejor? ¿Está follable?

— Vale igual.

¿Cómo coño podía contestarle eso, si lo tenía justo al frente de mis narices?

— ¡Dime algo joder! o es que, ¿Aún estas con él?

— Yo también te amo—No sé de donde saque esa frase, esperaba que la muy tarada me entendiera.

— ¡Mierda!, tienes que contármelo todo, Bella.

¡Sí! Definitivamente lo había captado.

— Hasta más tarde.

Colgué, tenía que prepararme, este sería un buen interrogatorio de mi mejor amiga.

¿Que si estaba follable?

Era una utopía. Estaba más que follable, era completamente comestible.

Esos ojazos verdes con destellos grises, o azules, creo que le cambiaban con las tonalidades de la luz y que me observaban con picardía.

Sus labios carnosos y esa sonrisa ladeada que invitaba al pecado, su cabello cobrizo que se notaba indomable, imaginaba metiendo mis dedos y enroscándolos en él.

Por todo lo sagrado, ¡Sí, estaba follable!

La idea que tenia de su poco interés había desaparecido, era atento y hacía las preguntas correctas, "el gran jefe" venía preparado.

Esperaba que, Victoria y James aceptaran su propuesta. A mí me parecía bien, aunque mi porción en acciones bajaría considerablemente, estaba de su parte y se lo hice saber.

Su mirada esmeralda me estudiaba, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, era intensa y sentía que me desnudaba con ella, se humedecía los labios carnosos en una clara invitación a degustarlos y una voz sensual, ¡Desaparece bragas!

Jó-de-me

Si no fuese por lo húmeda que sentía las mías diría que habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

Pero tenía que centrarme y dejar de pensar con mí vagina goteante.

Dimos por terminada la reunión un par de horas después de degustar una deliciosa tarta de fresas.

Le di una tarjeta con mi número por si necesitaba algo, informándole que James lo pasaría a buscar el lunes a primera hora.

Nos despedimos, él iría a descansar y yo iba a mi inquisición "Rose".

Tomando mi mano se acercó y dejo un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, olía como los dioses, ¡Mierda santa!

Me giré para marcharme, viendo su reflejo en la puerta acristalada, observé como sacaba su lengua y humedecía sus labios nuevamente, ¡triple mierda santa!... que hombre.

Pasó mi fin de semana, superé el fuerte interrogatorio de Rose, según ella era la oportunidad de "usar a mi chica", porque si no se me oxidaria.

Ya había perdido mi virginidad, alentada por ella, con su primo Alec. Era hermosamente rubio, en la cama la habíamos pasado realmente bien, portándose como todo un caballero los meses que anduvimos juntos. Una buena táctica de distracción para mi soledad. Pero no estábamos enamorados.

Alec en su año de especialización viajó a Londres donde conoció a su actual pareja, una chica hermosa tan rubia como él, Jane, y ahora solo éramos buenos amigos.

En fin, según Rose, teníamos que poner en marcha el plan: follemos-al-jefe, y comenzaría el lunes.

Sin embargo, pasó la semana y yo no había claudicado a sus insinuaciones e invitaciones. Por otra parte mis compromisos no me daban respiro, tenía ocupadas dos noches a la semana y no podía fallar, a la larga eso era parte del futuro que quería y aunque podía delegar en Renata alguna que otra noche, no lo hacía.

No sé, por qué cada vez que me decía para salir yo reculaba, no es que no quisiera involucrarme en una aventura con él, pero mi mayor interés era la fusión, no quería que el involucrarnos fuese a influir en la decisión, "Mi chica" no era lo más importante ahora.

Obviamente me moría por probar esos labios y conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo escultural escondido debajo de esos costosos trajes. Ya había notado que no le era indiferente, ambos queríamos lo mismo ¿Podría ser?

Yo había lucido unos lindos vestidos y mis taconazos a juego.

Ya era jueves, Edward estaba muy molesto puesto que James y Victoria aun no aceptaban su propuesta. No estaban de acuerdo en vender tantas acciones ya que querían mantener la porción más grande como socios mayoritarios.

Adicionalmente, Edward quería la administración compartida y ellos no lo aceptaban, eso no los iba a dejar manejar la empresa a su antojo. Y aunque fuese irónico yo estaba de acuerdo con él. Mientras menos acceso tuviesen al dinero, menos derrocharían.

En fin, recogí mis cosas para irme a casa, noté que Edward aun estaba en la empresa.

Al salir lo vi recargado del marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la oficina que se le había asignado.

Se encontraba planeando otra estrategia, me gustaba mucho el hecho de que no se daba por vencido y apoyaría su propuesta con los ojos cerrados.

Estuvimos conversando un rato y me puse melancólica, habían pasado tres años y mi tristeza por la pérdida seguía doliendo mucho.

Estaba distraída, perdida en el verde intenso de sus ojos, cuando sentí sus manos en mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas y mi cuello suavemente, dándome escalofríos y erizando la piel de mi nuca, el estremecimiento llegó hasta mi pecho, endureciendo mis pezones.

Me besó, nos besamos, sentí esa deliciosa corriente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y despertando la pasión que estaba escondida, no sé dónde.

Su lengua húmeda, entró en mi boca sin darme tregua, empujando y enroscándose con la mía, llenándola por completo, como si buscara un tesoro perdido.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que quería todo, lo mucho o lo poco que él me pudiera dar. Tenía que aprovechar el momento.

Cuando nos separamos suspiré, llenando mis pulmones con su magnífico olor, me despedí sin mirarle a la cara y no descubriera en mí mirada el deseo.

Escuche a mis espaldas como me pedía disculpas. ¿Se disculpaba por besarme?

¡Jodidamente perfecto!

—Perfecto.

Creí haberlo pensado, pero el filtro de mi boca había desaparecido aflorando la palabra de mis labios, sin embargo, continúe hablando.

— Le avisas a Jared cuando te vayas para que cierre todo— Le dije sin mirar.

Ya, Renata estaba esperándome, como lo hacía desde hace un año atrás, todos los martes y jueves.

La saludé sentándome a su lado, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

El beso había sido delicioso. Mi boca aun sentía su sabor. Sus labios carnosos habían jugado con los míos, llevándome a un nivel de excitación fuerte. Todavía podía sentir mi pulso acelerado.

—¿Sucede algo Isabella? —Preguntó Renata sacándome de mis divagaciones.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

Le sonreí amablemente, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Llegamos a la academia, esa tarde la clase estuvo muy divertida y dinámica. Necesitaba que las chicas ejercitaran la modulación de las palabras, así que las puse a leer trabalenguas, sirviéndome de una gran distracción y no pensar tanto en él.

Otra cosa fue al llegar a casa, pasé toda la noche desvelada cuidando a Sony, lloraba y vomitaba. Le di su medicamento, mi mascota sufría de estreñimiento, la pobre después de defecar varias veces pudo descansar y yo también.

No sabía por qué estaba más preocupada, si por la salud de Sony o por el beso de Edward. Cuando sonó el despertador si acaso había dormido una hora.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, desde que había quedado sola no tenía motivos para celebrar, sin embargo, Rose y Emmett siempre se las arreglaban para invitarme a cenar o salir, de seguro hoy no sería diferente, aunque estaba agotada. Me vestí con mi mejor sonrisa y las ojeras intentaría ocultarlas con un poco de maquillaje.

Llegué a la constructora y fui a la cafetería a tomarme un café bien cargado, para poder darme ánimos, Rose estaba esperándome con una taza humeante como todos los días.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi café, le comentaba lo de mi mala noche por el malestar de Sony, cuando Edward llegó.

— Buenos días señoritas—Dijo Edward al entrar.

¡Dios, ese hombre acabaría conmigo! Estaba divinamente vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa a juego y corbata negra. Parecía salir de un comercial. Su cabello se veía aun húmedo por la ducha y su olor hacía que me mojara instantáneamente, estaba tentada a preguntar qué marca de perfume usaba.

— Hola Edward— Dijimos ambas.

— ¿Cómo se preparan para hoy? — Preguntó mientras se servía su café.

— Yo voy a un juego de Emmett, es el último para la clasificación y no puedo faltar—Le contestó Rose.

— Yo iré a casa. Estoy muerta, no dormí bien anoche y el amor de mi vida me espera. Solo espero que hoy si podamos dormir—Dije a su vez.

Lo que menos imaginé, fue la conclusión a la que llegó Edward y mucho menos la reacción de mi supuesta mejor amiga.

— No sabía que tenías pareja Bella.

¿Pareja yo? ¿De qué hablaba?

Rose comenzó a reírse, como solo ella sabía, lloraba y reía a la vez. Que bochorno.

— La verdad Rose, no sé qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso.

Ya estaba molesta totalmente segura de lo que le causaba su ataque de risa. ¡Yo!

Me paré dispuesta a salir corriendo a encerrarme en mi oficina.

— Lo... siento... amiga... Pero es lo mejor que he escuchado en diez años.

— Bien creo que se divierten mucho con las incidencias de mi vida íntima— Espeté.

— Perdón chicas, pero creo que me perdí. ¿Dije algo malo? Isabella disculpa mi indiscreción— Dijo él algo apenado.

— No te preocupes, Edward no es tu culpa— Le aclaraba Rose, levantándose y abrazándome con cariño.

— Solo es que Sony es la perra schnauzer de Bella.

— ¡Oh! —Dijo, terminando su café y disimulando una enorme sonrisa.

¡Joder! ¿También se burlaba de mí?

— Bien si me disculpan me retiro—Salió sin mirar atrás y dejándome bien cabreada.

— ¡Joder, Rose! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Cómo me avergüenzas de esa manera?

— Oh amiga, disculpa en serio, sabes que no fue mi intención ofenderte ni mucho menos, perdóname — Decía, con un lindo puchero.

Mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza.

— Pero no niegues que la confusión del gran jefe fue graciosa, al tú decir que "el amor de mi vida me espera"— Levantando sus manos, haciendo referencia con sus dedos las comillas. — Era inevitable, que él sacara sus propias conclusiones.

— Bueno, sí, tienes razón — Dije, de acuerdo con ella.

—Ok bruja, ya te pedí disculpas, esta noche salimos y te invito a cenar, ¿Me perdonas?

La muy bruja, aun reía.

— Claro, no creo tener otra opción. Otra cosa, ¿Se puede saber? ¿Porqué le dijiste que te ibas a un juego de Emmett? Se supone que voy a cenar con ustedes.

— ¿Querías que le dijera que íbamos a cenar por tu cumpleaños? ¿Quieres que lo invite después de que lo has rechazado toda la semana? Aun estoy a tiempo de hacerlo, así salimos los cuatro.

— Sí, creo que sería buena idea— Dije sin pensarlo mucho y viendo su cara de sorpresa.

Quería tocarlo, besarlo de nuevo. !Joder, quería que me follara!

Si tomaba como referencia la forma en que folló mi boca con su lengua tendría varios orgasmos garantizados.

— Ok, hecho. Espero que hoy no se te escape o tú salgas huyendo, tu chica necesita atenciones—Dijo riendo nuevamente.

Había fantaseado con eso toda la noche.

— Tonta, la verdad es que tengo que contarte algo—Dije poniendo cara de circunstancias.

— Desembucha.

— Anoche, antes de salir, nos besamos.

— ¿Queeeé?

— No grites, joder. Lo que acabas de escuchar, así que esta noche, te juro que no se me escapa.

— Eres la peor, ¿Cuando pensabas contarme?

— Te lo estoy contando ahora, eso es suficiente, vamos a trabajar un rato— Le dije y salimos.

El día paso sin mayores inconvenientes, agradecía internamente que no hubieran decidido felicitarme ni nada de eso por mi cumpleaños. Ya todos sabían que no me gustaba.

A las siete salimos directos al restaurante de carnes que era nuestro favorito. Donde el grandote de Emmett, nos estaría esperando.

Rose me dijo que Edward no iría. Porque tenía otro compromiso.

¡Joderrrrrrrrrr!

Bueno será otro día, eso me pasaba por haberlo toreado toda la semana, ahora que yo quería, él no podía. ¿Pero qué compromiso tendría? No sabía si conocía a alguien aquí, como para tener un compromiso, definitivamente bien merecido que lo tenía. Debí invitarlo yo misma.

Después de cenar, Emmett quería ir a bailar para bajar el montón de calorías, no tenía muchas ganas, pero como en otras oportunidades lograron convencerme.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, pero utilizaba bien sus contactos, como figura pública y deportista reconocido siempre lograba abrir las puertas correctas, esta vez estaríamos en la zona VIP del Ibiza. Un lugar nuevo al que le habían hecho mucha publicidad por sus espectáculos en vivo.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a todos nuestros amigos ya reunidos allí. Fue cuando me gire a ver la cara de Rose, toda sonriente, sabía que lo había planeado.

— Te juro que no fue mi idea, esto lo planeó, Victoria—Me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

Gracias a estos lugares estábamos casi en la ruina. Ya que a mi querida ex-cuñada y a su esposo les encantaba salir de rumba con frecuencia.

Esta vez no me molestaría, era el momento de divertirme y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, me encantaba bailar.

Salude a todos, Alec y Jane, Renata, que estaba sentada junto a Ethan, el estilista y maquillador de la academia.

Por último, Victoria y James. En el fondo no tenían malos sentimientos, eran buena gente y nunca me habían tratado mal, solo que su ritmo de vida era realmente costosa, les gustaba los lujos y no ahorraban un centavo. Ese detalle era el que nos mantenía alejados y la causa de las interminables discusiones. Yo no compartía sus mismas aficiones y no había logrado que pensaran en el futuro, ellos solo pensaban en pasarla bien.

Estaba agotada con esa situación, ahora realizaría mi último esfuerzo con la fusión, obtendría un pequeño capital para emprender mi propio negocio, necesitaba recuperar mi herencia y me olvidaría de ellos.

Entre conversaciones y risas me tome varios shot de tequila, ya estaba achispada.

— Voy con James por un cigarro fuera—Nos dijo Victoria.

Me acerqué a Rose, para susurrarle al oído.

—Lástima que el gran jefe no apareciera. Porque te juro, que en las condiciones que estoy me lo follo en el baño. Ambas Rompimos en carcajadas.

Me paré a bailar con Emmett y Rose en medio de la pista, al compás de una música electrónica muy movida, James y Victoria no habían regresado, supongo que ese cigarro se convirtió en una follada rápida en el baño. Que envidia.

Comencé a reírme por mi chiste privado, el tequila estaba haciendo su efecto, dejándome totalmente relajada y disfrutando el momento, cuando sentí unas manos rozando mis caderas, y una respiración suave y cálida en mi cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un aroma familiar impregnó mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos y seguí bailando con mis brazos en alto.

No lo podía creer, el tequila me estaba haciendo alucinar, pero esos brazos que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo de las caderas a mis costillas eran reales.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a mis dos amigos viendo la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, ¡Carajo!, no estaba alucinando.

Esperaba ver a Emmett con cara de mala leche, apartando al susodicho que me manoseaba, sin embargo, su cara me decía que mis sospechas eran ciertas, y tenía al hombre más perfecto detrás de mí, toqueteándome, hasta podía sentir el roce de su polla en mi trasero.

—Hola Bella, feliz cumpleaños—Susurró, dándome un beso húmedo en el cuello, para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me di la vuelta lentamente sin dejar de bailar.

— ¿Estás aquí?

Sonó más como una pregunta. Chica no podías ser más elocuente.

—Eso creo—Dijo con una mueca divertida en sus labios. — ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

Me hablaba al oído para que lo escuchara a pesar del alto volumen musical.

— ¡Noooo! —Dije alargando la o— Si te vas a ir, espero que sea conmigo.

¡Mierda!, ahora si estaba jodida, había perdido el filtro, ¡Por lo menos te hubieses hecho la dura un ratico mujer!

Bueno ya se lo había soltado y no iba a retractarme.

Estaba inmersa en el verde profundo de sus ojos que se veían casi negros por la oscuridad del lugar. Mí plan follemos-al-jefe estaba en marcha.

Tomó mis manos y las colocó en su pecho, rodeando con sus manos mi cintura.

—Baila conmigo—Dijo rozando mis labios.

Comenzó una danza suave reconociéndonos, la cual fue aumentando de intensidad sus labios eran tan sabrosos, su lengua se enroscaba con la mía, sabía a licor y tabaco, no lo había visto fumar, pero el sabor era muy agradable, nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban al son de la música y sentía su erección presionando mi vientre.

Definitivamente esta noche iba a mejor.

Bailamos un buen rato, me soltaba de su agarre y giraba dándole la espalda, pegándola a su pecho, nos tocábamos, nos mirábamos, reíamos, nos besábamos y rozábamos lo más que podíamos, no hacían falta las palabras, él seguía mis movimientos, bailaba muy bien, ¿Será que este hombre era perfecto para todo?

Le dije que estaba sedienta y regresamos a la mesa.

Vi cuando se acercaba Victoria, con un pastel de fresas bañadas en chocolate, mi preferida y James, traía una botella de champán, apagaron las luces e iluminaron nuestra mesa, el DJ bajo la música y toda la gente que estaba en el local me coreó el Cumpleaños. Me reí, lo disfruté, fue genial.

Edward tomó una fresa y la puso en mi boca, luego me acercó la copa llena, alentándome a que tomara.

— Prueba, la fresa con el espumante es afrodisiaco—Susurró, enviando una descarga de placer a mi centro.

— Ummm. Delicioso—Le dije de vuelta.

Sentí la explosión de sabor en mí paladar.

Brindamos por mí y agradecí a todos la agradable sorpresa.

Después de una hora más de diversión nos despedimos y todos marchamos. Ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Cada quien tomo su rumbo, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

Llegamos a mi auto, parado justo en el fondo del lugar, me llevo hasta la puerta del piloto, imaginé que para abrirla. Que equivocada estaba.

Comenzó a besarme en pleno estacionamiento, aprovechando la escasa luz que nos servía de coartada, acariciando mi cintura subiendo hacia mis senos, ya tenía los pezones bien erectos como piedras, pellizcaba y los retorcía con sus dedos por encima de la ropa.

Me apoyó contra la puerta del auto, presionando su dura herramienta despierta sobre mi vientre, llevo su boca a mi cuello, repartiendo dulces besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y chuparlo.

— ¿Usas algún tipo de protección Bella?

Esa voz ronca por el deseo sería mi perdición.

Jadeé, esa pregunta me calentó de manera insospechada, más aun de lo que ya estaba.

Lo íbamos a hacer, y no había vuelta atrás, ya había roto todas mis barreras y no tenia escapatoria, no esta noche y tampoco quería escapar.

— Si— Le dije de forma entrecortada.

— Yo, te juro que estoy sano, ¿Está bien eso para ti?

Seguí besando y chupando a la vez.

— Ummnjummm. Puedes estar seguro que yo igual—Dije asintiendo y mirando sus labios.

No podía armar una oración coherente en este momento.

— Bien, porque quiero follarte y sentir como te corres para mí.

Mordisqueaba mi cuello, mientras que una de sus manos se colaba por mi entrepierna, subiendo la falda de mí vestido, apartando el encaje de mis bragas ya empapadas.

Acariciaba mis pliegues y mojaba sus dedos en el proceso

— Estas divina, caliente y muy mojada—Susurraba en mi boca abierta.

Yo jadeaba y probaba su aliento, tomando bocanadas de aire y aguantando en silencio.

Sentí como metió un dedo en mí mientras con su palma acariciaba mi clítoris

— ¿Te gusta esto Bella? — Hablaba y me penetraba.

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero la asaltó sin dejarme responder, su lengua jugueteó con la mía mientras su dedo seguía torturándome, lo metía, lo sacaba, jugaba con mi entrada, me estaba enloqueciendo.

— Si, Edward, así—Yo solo gemía y decía incoherencias mientras disfrutaba de su toque, abandonada totalmente en las sensaciones que producía en mí. Lo deje hacer. Me tenía a milésimas de correrme.

Se separó un segundo, soltando su cinturón y bajando su cremallera un poco, para sacar su polla colorada, brillante y venosa, se me hizo agua la boca, una cosa era sentirlo duro a través de la ropa y otra era verlo en vivo y directo.

¡Cristo, estaba bien dotado el jefe!

Levantó mi pierna izquierda apoyándola en su cadera, colocó su polla en mi entrada moviéndola arriba y abajo, presionando mi botón y empapándola con mis jugos, alargando mi tortura.

Si alguien pasaba, solo vería a una pareja besándose de forma indecente.

— Ahora te necesito calladita, ¿Ok?, no queremos que nadie se entere de esto.

Solo asentí.

— ¡Joder mujer! Se siente... tan bien—Dijo penetrándome lentamente, abriéndose paso en mis entrañas.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Dios este hombre era grande.

Con una mano sostenía mi pierna, apartando mi braga a un lado y masajeando mi nalga, y con la otra torturaba mi clítoris.

— Sujétate a mí nena—Decía entre besos.

Ese "nena" me puso a mil.

Lo abracé, acariciando su cuello, sus orejas, su hermoso rostro y su cabello hasta donde podía abarcar, mientras sentía como se movía dentro de mí.

Él besaba y mordía mi boca, movía mi botón en forma circular y las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes e intensas llenando mi centro con su duro tronco.

Adentro, afuera. Sentía como me deshacía y la fuerte tensión se acumulaba en mi zona sur.

Entraba, salía, volvía a entrar, se retorcía, llevándome más alto cada vez.

Un par de minutos después me estaba corriendo, apretando su polla en mi vagina en cada contracción, mordiendo mi labio para no gritar.

Las embestidas se hicieron enloquecedoramente rápidas, alargando mi orgasmo y comenzando el de él, llegando tan profundo, explotando y vibrando dentro de mí.

— Mierda... eres... jodidamente... apretada.

Aun seguía disfrutando de los espasmos post-orgasmo y él continuaba meciéndose lentamente sin salir.

— No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de tenerte así.

Ya no me besaba, tomaba largas respiraciones apoyado en mi hombro para recuperarse, lo imité, llenando mis pulmones de aire que olía a Edward y a licor que salía con su respiración.

— Dios... esto... fue intenso—Logré decir.

No sé si era apretada o él era muy grande. O una combinación de ambos.

Nunca en mi vida imaginé que sería la protagonista de una follada estilo novela, lo había leído más de una vez en esas historias eróticas que tanto le gustaban a Rose, hasta estaba en un grupo en facebook que se llamaba "Las Vampiras de TW". Más de una vez me tuve que masturbar después de una lectura calentorra, pero definitivamente y sin ninguna duda, esto superaba esas narraciones.

— ¿Estás aquí? — Escuché a Edward susurrar.

Concéntrate Bella.

— Creo que sí.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió

— Si, seguro que estás—Dijo saliendo cuidadosamente de mí y haciendo que me incorporara.

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se aseó, ajustando su bóxer y pantalón, luego lo dobló y lo puso dentro de mi braga acomodándolo en el centro.

— Déjalo ahí un momento, mientras llegamos al hotel—Sugirió.

Estaba sonriente, esto estaba muy bien, más que bien, le agradecía el gesto, de lo contrario mancharía mi vestido y la tapicería del auto. Ya que sentía que habían litros de él dentro de mí.

— Gracias Edward.

Ok, tenía su pañuelo de seda justo en mi coño.

— No hay de qué—Me guiñó un ojo— Ahora maneja directo al hotel—Volvió a besarme— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

No le contesté, solo abrí mi bolso y puse las llaves en su mano.

— Fue lo que pensé. ¿Puedes caminar?

— Creo que puedo con eso.

Aunque sentía que me fallaban las piernas logré estabilizarme.

Me tomó de la mano y giramos alrededor del auto abriendo la puerta para mí.

Excelente, atento, hermoso y buen amante.

Volvió a besarme, se apartó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestras frentes.

— Lo siento—Beso—No puedo dejar de hacer esto—Beso—Vamos, entra—Otro beso— O te follaré de nuevo aquí—Beso.

Esto era tan nuevo para mí. ¿El gran jefe? ¿No podía dejar de besarme?

Ahora le diría a Rose que no era "el gran jefe". Si no que "el jefe la tenia grande".

Sonreí sentándome en mi lugar mientras él cerraba la puerta y, con llave en mano se giraba para montarse y conducir.

Esto era más de lo que mi corazón podía resistir.

Bueno, Isabella, estás consciente de que es un revolcón y que se irá en unos días ¿Verdad? Reflexioné internamente.

¡Si, lo sé, y lo voy a disfrutar mientras dure!

* * *

Gracias por leer mis amores, hasta el próximo.

Besos de a dos.

CLEO


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono y vocabulario solo apto para adultos, así que si eres menor de 18 te recomiendo, "NO" seguir leyendo.

"No me hago responsable coño"

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a mis amigas Ana, Wanda y Doc, gracias nenas, este capi va por ustedes. Espero haber aprendido la lección.

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola.  
**_

_**Capítulo 3  
No me dejas pensar.**_

_**"El corazón tiene razones, que la razón desconoce" Blaise Pascal.  
**__  
_

**POV Bella**

En todo en camino cuando podía rozaba mi mano y la enlazaba con la suya, varias veces las llevó a sus labios dándole cortos besos o pequeños mordiscos a mis dedos enviando deliciosas descargas de placer a mi centro.

—¿Está todo en orden, Isabella?

—Si, todo está perfecto.

—Que bien. Eh, me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte conmigo esta noche ¿Eso es posible?

—Por mí no hay problema—Le dije.

Definitivamente si él no lo decía yo lo propondría. Sin embargo, noté que estaba algo inseguro.

—Sabes, en un momento pensé que tenías pareja. Tus negativas, tus compromisos en las tardes, me hacían pensar y dudar en seguir acosándote.

Me reí a carcajadas

—¿Acosándome?

Negué con mí cabeza. Tenía que explicarle.

—Tengo un trabajo en la noche, dos veces a la semana y uno que otro fin de semana.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —Me comentó sorprendido.

—No pienses mal, Edward, más que un trabajo es un pasatiempo. Doy clases en una academia... De modelaje—Dudé.

Me hubiera gustado comentarle un poco de la revista Liguerie, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que posaba en ropa interior, así que eso no sé lo diría aún.

—Vaya no dejas de sorprenderme ¿Qué materia impartes?

—Protocolo y dicción para adolescentes.

—Que interesante—Me dijo y sonrió concentrándose de nuevo en la carretera—De hecho en un momento pensé que eras modelo sabes, tienes un no ¿Sé qué? Elegancia, postura ¿Me explico?

—Perfectamente, hice un curso de modelaje hace un par de años, ha de ser por eso.

Su sonrisa se amplió aun más, se veía feliz. Dios este hombre me encantaba todito y no lo había visto sin ropa aun. Pero sin duda lo poco que había visto hasta el momento me encantaba.

Llegamos al hotel y después de estacionar entramos tomados de la mano, no dejaba de mirarme furtivamente hasta que entramos al elevador, al cerrarse las puertas me tomó por el rostro acariciando mis mejillas y repartiendo cortos besos en los labios. Su mirada intensa me estudiaba nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—No es nada.

Negó con su cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo.

—¿Algún chiste privado que quieras compartir?

—Te aseguro que no quieres saber lo que estoy pensando.

Alzó sus cejas varias veces de forma sugestiva y sonrió llevando mi mano a su boca mordiendo mi dedo índice nuevamente.

Subimos hasta el onceavo piso, su habitación era la 428, pasó la tarjeta en la ranura para abrir la puerta mostrando una suite ejecutiva espaciosa, la sala de estar estaba separada de la recámara, en el escritorio descansaba su portátil junto a unas carpetas colocadas de manera organizada, al fondo observé una nevera con mini bar y a la izquierda un desayunador con dos sillas, a la derecha como antesala de la recámara reposaba un sofá de dos plazas y una mesilla con lámpara, muy elegante y bien equipada.

— Necesito el baño—Le dije, solo veía una puerta y tras ésta una cama King.

—Ok, tómate tu tiempo, ¿Qué quieres de tomar? El mini bar está bien surtido o si prefieres algo más elaborado, podemos pedir servicio a la habitación—Hablaba mientras acariciaba mis brazos desde mis codos hasta mis hombros.

—Solo agua por favor, creo que mi sistema no necesita más alcohol esta noche.

—Ok, entrando a la derecha—Me indicó.

Vacié mi vejiga, me aseé un poco con unas toallitas húmedas y lave mis manos, su pañuelo lo envolví en una servilleta y lo coloqué en mi bolso, ese no se lo devolvería.

Salí unos minutos después.

!Santa mierdaaaaa!

Edward estaba totalmente desnudo sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas, su mano derecha acariciaba toda su largura de arriba hacia abajo y en su otra mano sostenía un vaso ¿Con whisky?

—Quiero que te desnudes para mí, Isabella.

Completamente obnubilada por el espectáculo que me ofrecía, deje caer mi bolso en el escritorio a mi izquierda llevando mis manos a la espalda para bajar la cremallera del vestido, lo deje caer a mis pies saliendo de el para continuar con el brasier.

No me sentía avergonzada, ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en los eventos delante de mucha gente y sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo.

Quería jugar un poco, me sentía sexy, atrevida y poderosa, mientras él seguía masturbándose, su respiración se estaba acelerando y me veía cual depredador asechando a su presa.

Sin apartar mi mirada fijamente de la suya di dos cortos pasos y me acerque más a él, no quería perder detalle de su reacción, tomé con mis pulgares las delgadas tiras de mi tanga y las fui bajando poco a poco dándole una buena vista de mis senos y mi entrepierna totalmente depilada.

Sin quitarme los zapatos me paré en el medio de sus piernas abriendo un poco las mías.

—¿Te gusta el panorama? —Pregunté.

Asintió tomando de su vaso, se lo llevó a los labios y trago un poco de su bebida para luego colocarlo en la mesita que tenía a un lado.

—No te quites los zapatos, Isabella.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Posó ambas manos rodeando mi cadera y acariciándola con sus pulgares, su mirada viajaba desde mi entrepierna subiendo a mis pechos hasta encontrar mi mirada y atrayéndome más a él.

—Ven nena, voltéate y siéntate aquí—Palmeó el espacio del sofá visible entre sus piernas.

Me senté donde me indicó sintiendo su dura polla en la raja de mi trasero.

—Ábrete—Dijo a mi oído, presionando la parte interna de mis muslos con sus manos, satisfaciendo la orden que me había dado.

Me acarició recorriendo mis laterales desde los muslos subiendo por mi cintura hasta la base de mis senos. Me recostó a su pecho tomando mis manos subiéndolas y colocándolas alrededor de su cuello, comenzó a masajear mis senos uno con cada mano y endureciendo y retorciendo mis pezones con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que su boca húmeda besaba, chupaba y mordía mi cuello.

Yo solo acariciaba su cabeza y cuello hasta donde mis limitaciones lo permitían, enredaba mis dedos en su cabello dándole masajes y robándole unos gemidos.

—Me gusta tu aroma—Dijo al momento que bajaba su mano derecha a mi coño empapado y acariciaba mis pliegues.

Con su otra mano atravesó todo mi pecho, con los dedos retorcía mi pezón derecho ya erecto y su antebrazo rozaba el pezón izquierdo.

Dios, parecía tener muchas manos y estar en todos lados.

¡Un pulpo, parecía un puto pulpo!

—J' Adore de Dior— Le contesté tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Ese era mi perfume favorito.

Me torturó rozando mi clítoris, bajaba sus dedos los mojaba en mi entrada y subía de nuevo a mi botón de nervios.

—Me gustas mucho, Isabella, al igual que tu perfume, te voy a adorar— Susurraba entre besos.

Introdujo un dedo en mi entrada y giraba su palma haciendo presión en mi clítoris, mientras entraba y salía, besaba, mordía, susurraba mi nombre y presionaba su polla contra mi trasero envolviéndome en un espiral de placer.

Las contracciones de mi vagina comenzaban involuntariamente sin poderlo controlar cuando sentí otro de sus dedos entrar en mí.

Me faltaba poco para correrme.

—Dámelo nena, déjate ir, regálamelo.

—Oh, Edwarrrrd—Exploté en su mano gritando su nombre.

Él continúo haciendo pequeños movimientos dentro de mí alargando mi orgasmo por unos segundos más, luego sacó sus dedos para seguir acariciando con la punta de ellos mi abdomen, mojándome con mis propios jugos y haciendo que me estremeciera por su tacto, luego subía hasta mis brazos mientras daba millones de cortos besos al rededor de mi cuello.

—Toma.

Me ofreció un vaso con agua mientras él tomaba del suyo.

Luego me giró un poco besándome los labios e introduciéndome su lengua, follando también mi boca. Pude apreciar el sabor del dulce licor en mi paladar.

—¿Qué tomas?

—Brandy ¿Te apetece probarlo?

Solo asentí.

Tomó otro poco y sin tragar se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me lo dio directamente de la suya. Nunca había experimentado algo tan jodidamente erótico e íntimo, el calor del licor bajando por mi garganta, sus besos y caricias que no me daban respiro volviendo a encenderme.

—Ahora párate, abre las piernas y pon tus manos en tus tobillos.

Hice lo que me dijo quedando con toda mi intimidad expuesta ante su rostro, pensé que se me iría la sangre a la cabeza.

¿Qué tenía pensado este hombre? Lo que sea, lo iba dejar hacer.

—Me encanta tu culo—Dijo rozando mi raja con un dedo desde mi vagina hasta el hueco de mi ano, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo y erizara mi piel.

Yo estaba perdida en las sensaciones.

—No sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado justamente así, tan dispuesta para mí.

Se acercó dándome besos en los cachetes del culo.

!Dios! Nunca antes me habían penetrado por ahí pero me estaba haciendo desearlo.

Presionó un poco con su dedo y me tensé.

—Relájate, Isabella estas muy callada.

Yo estaba muda ¡Joder! este hombre no me dejaba pensar, me tenía literalmente de cabeza y seguía torturando mi huequito trasero.

—Estoy disfrutando y no me dejas pensar— Le dije.

Escuché por primera vez una maravillosa carcajada suya.

— ¿No te dejo pensar?

Me dio una suave nalgada.

—No me has dado un respiro, tampoco es que me este quejado.

—Ok, solo quiero que me digas si te gusta lo que hago.

—Me gusta todo lo que haces.

—Bien, porque ahora quiero hundirme en ti.

Parándose detrás de mí me tomó por las caderas y posó su punta en mi entrada, amenazando para entrar pero no lo hacía solo rozaba y me encendía más.

Después de unos segundos haciendo eso no aguanté, ¡Lo quería dentro de mí, ya!

— ¿Puedes dejar de jugar? — Le dije entrecortadamente.

—¡No!, no voy a dejar de jugar, me gusta jugar.

—Arrrrrggggg— Grité cuando entró en mi de una sola estocada.

Volvió a salir a jugar en mi entrada con suaves movimientos circulares.

— ¿Te gusta Isabella?

—Si, arrrrrgggg.

Volvió con otra estocada fuerte y certera. Dios este hombre me iba a partir en dos, seguía jugando, así lo hizo un par de veces más enloqueciéndome.

Yo gritaba cosas que ni yo entendía.

Jugaba y penetraba más fuerte llegando a lo más profundo de mi útero, tocando un punto sin retorno y haciéndome temblar.

Gracias a dios me tenía bien sujeta por las caderas, si no, hubiera caído de cabeza en la alfombra.

Ya comenzaba nuevamente el delicioso cosquilleo en mis entrañas. Empecé a contraerme al rededor de su polla, sus embestidas comenzaron a ser constantes y lo escuchaba gemir mi nombre.

—¡Oh, Bella! estoy muriendo aquí.

Con su pulgar rozó de nuevo mi ano de forma circular y sin esperar más, me corrí. Un orgasmo que me golpeó fuerte haciéndome tambalear, unas cuantas estocadas más y me alcanzó con su clímax gruñendo algo parecido a mi nombre.

—¡Dios!... Ven nena.

Hizo que me incorporará levantándome un poco y halándome de la cintura, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, sentándose y arrastrándome con él de nuevo al sofá. Así estuvimos un rato, él descansando su frente en mi cuello y yo apoyando mi espalda en su pecho sudoroso, recobrando la respiración. Aun se encontraba encajado dentro de mí y con sus manos seguía acariciando mi vientre y caderas.

A mi me temblaba hasta el cuero cabelludo. Me sentía mareada, supongo por la incómoda pero muy placentera postura en que lo habíamos hecho.

—Gracias, estuviste realmente fantástica—Dijo un momento después.

—Ummm tu más, te confieso que nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, en realidad no sé que me tiembla más, si las piernas o las mejillas.

Lo escuche reír de nuevo estremeciéndome con la vibración.

—Me gusta el tono de tu risa—Le comenté.

—¿En serio? Espero que te guste algo más que mi risa—Dijo moviendo su cintura en forma circular sintiendo como palpitaba dentro de mí—Yo te confieso, que me gustan las posiciones donde puedo ver, tocar y besar.

Seguía acariciándome y besando mi hombro.

—Quieres decir que ¿Nada del misionero?

—El misionero me limita pero siempre se puede improvisar, tal vez un misionero invertido contigo sobre mí. Eso sí que me gustaría probar.

—Estoy completamente segura que lo podemos intentar.

Ahora fui yo la que reí. Después de la posición que acabábamos de hacer cualquier otra seria coser y cantar.

—Veo que puedes ser sarcástica, me gusta.

—Sí disculpa.

—No hay problema ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Estas muy cansada como para tomar una ducha?

—Una ducha con agua caliente estaría genial antes de dormir.

—¿Dormir? ¡Oh no nena!, apenas estamos comenzando.

!Mierda!

Me levantó un poco para salir de mí, aun estaba erecto dispuesto a seguir peleando.

—Acuéstate un rato mientras lleno la bañera ya vuelvo—Sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé en el sofá mientras lo veía perderse en la habitación y me lo comía con la mirada, tenía un lindo culo y un cuerpo trabajado y tonificado por ejercicios. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Que hombre tan divino por todos los lados y yo lo disfrutaría mientras durara. ¿Cómo había desperdiciado una semana sin probar esto? Que tonta había sido.

Sentí como levantaba mis piernas las ponía en su regazo y acariciaba mis tobillos.

—Tus jodidos zapatos me han hecho fantasear toda la semana. ¿Acaso los coleccionas?— Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

Me acariciaba desde los muslos hasta los tobillos sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los míos. Los apartó por un minuto para comenzar a quitar los broches laterales de los zapatos, descalzarme y masajear mis pies.

—La verdad es que sí, me muero por los zapatos—Le dije sonriendo y disfrutando de los masajes que me prodigaba—Se ha convertido en una adicción.

—Una adicción que mi imaginación disfruta mucho.

Tomó mis manos y me jaló a él besándome de nuevo, ya me estaba haciendo adicta a sus besos, definitivamente le encantaba besar y manosear, era un pulpo besucón.

—Vamos, la bañera nos espera.

Se levantó llevándome con él.

—Dame un minuto.

Abrí mi bolso sacando una coleta y enroscando mi cabello en un moño alto. No quería mojarlo.

—Chica lista.

Con su ayuda nos metimos a disfrutar del agua tibia y burbujeante, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas con mi rostro escondido en su cuello, disfrutando de forma silenciosa como mojaba mi espalda con sus manos. Un acto muy íntimo pero lo sentía tan correcto.

Luego de unos besos y manoseo lo volvimos a hacer, esta vez yo lo monté sintiéndome realmente satisfecha, literalmente en la gloria.

El agotamiento de la semana, la noche sin dormir y el sexo me estaban cobrando factura.

Después de unos minutos decidimos salir cuando comenzó a enfriarse el agua. Edward me tendió una toalla mientras él se secaba con otra para luego dejarla encima del lavabo y mostrarme de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo, yo lo imité ya no tenía pudor de que me viera en las mismas condiciones, tomados de la mano nos metimos en la cama ahuecando las sábanas, metiéndose debajo de ellas y arrastrándome con él.

—Creo que lo mejor será descansar un poco—Me dijo abrazándome contra su pecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Fue lo último que logré decir antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**POV Edward**

— Hasta mañana hermosa, que duermas bien—Le dije, pero no contestó.

Se veía agotada pero relajada a la vez incluso podía escuchar su respiración pausada, yo quería más aún no me sentía satisfecho, suponía que era causado por mi periodo de abstinencia, nunca me había pasado eso ni con Angy.

Ángela, era la perfecta novia, decente, educada, trabajadora y hermosa. Estaba a la altura de mis expectativas y ella representaba muy bien su papel. No quería enamorarse ya lo había hecho una vez y la dejaron desecha al igual que había hecho Heidy conmigo.

El Amor era una mierda !No!, enamorarse era una mierda, entregabas tu corazón y te devolvían un trapo desecho.

Ambos éramos dos corazones rotos que se juntaron para lamer sus heridas y yo no volvería a caer por otra jodida vez. Así que cuando le planteé que fuese mi novia ante la sociedad ella aceptó gustosa, no estábamos enamorados pero en la cama éramos simplemente asombrosos y lo más importante se la llevaba muy bien con mi familia, ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

Aunque algunas veces me divertía con mi séquito de selectas y maravillosas amigas, Diana, Teresa o la hermosa latina Mariel, yo discretamente disfrutaba cada vez que podía con ellas. Una era colega de Jake, la doctora Teresa, a la que acudía cuando no tenía turno de noche o con Mariel una de la Ingenieros de la empresa. También estaba Diana, mi odontólogo, ella era otra de las que me había abandonado hace poco por un tal Jax, ¡Joder!, estaba perdiendo mi encanto. Sin embargo, a Ángela la respetaba, cada uno vivía en su casa y nunca amanecíamos juntos, siempre que quedábamos después de hacerlo un par de veces cada quien se iba a la suya.

Ese era nuestro increíble trato, sexo sin compromisos y un desahogo para el stress. Una hermosa unión libre que mantuviéramos por dos años, aunque para los demás aparentábamos estar locamente enamorados. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos relación con otros de forma discreta y nos respetábamos, hasta que apareció el congresista italiano Demetri Vulturi.

!Él que me jodió mi maravilloso compromiso! Mi sexo seguro, mi Ángela.

En estos últimos meses nuestros encuentros habían sido esporádicos causado por sus continuos viajes. Angy lo había conocido hace seis meses en su último desfile en Milán. Si, ella es una exótica modelo castaña con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Y se enamoró de nuevo, ¡Mierda!, después que me había jurado entre lágrimas que nunca más lo haría, pero no podía juzgarla y ella merecía ser feliz.

¡Y yo simplemente no podía competir contra un diamante de 2,5 kilates!

¡La casita, los bebes y el perro!

Así qué hace más de un mes me había llamado para confirmarme que tendríamos que dejar nuestro increíble trato. Estaba de luto no porque la amara, si no porque ¿Dónde diablos encontraría otra excelente amiga con los mismos beneficios?

Ya la mentira había salpicado a mí familia ninguno de ellos podía creer que habíamos terminado quedando como amigos. Estaban preocupados por mi corazón roto por segunda vez. Los pobres estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Así que este viaje a Nashville me había llegado como anillo al dedo, no tenía que huir ni fingir.

Ahora estaba aquí a kilómetros de mi casa replanteándome que dormiría una noche entera con una mujer después de tanto tiempo, estaba extrañado más me sentía muy a gusto. No quería follarla solo dos veces y enviarla a casa, quería más.

Esta noche había jugado todas mis cartas, Rose me había invitado a cenar con ellos pero decliné su oferta ya que tenía que pasar buscando el regalo que había comprado para Isabella, luego regresé al hotel, después dos copas de Brandy y un par de cigarros me duché y salí al club donde me estarían esperando.

Parecía un adolescente novato ¿Cómo carajo se me habían olvidado los putos condones? En eso siempre fui muy previsivo, con la única que no los usaba era con Ángela, pero Isabella me hacia olvidar hasta mi nombre. Menos mal que esta mujer me llenaba de sorpresas y el hecho de estar dentro de ella sin nada que aislara el placer me había vuelto loco.

Afrodita, la diosa del sexo y la lujuria tuvo piedad de mí, tendría que prenderle una vela o tal vez dos.

¡Yo era el idiota más suertudo!

Había disfrutado al máximo de cada gemido salido de los labios de Bella, deleitándome de sus besos y de su cuerpo y sabía que podía sacar más provecho, pero el tiempo trabajaba en mi contra en cuanto terminara la negociación tendría que irme, así qué seguiría disfrutando mientras pudiera.

Ahora la dejaría descansar mañana sería otro día, pensando en eso me quedé dormido abrazado a su cintura y respirando su delicioso aroma.

No sabía cuántas horas había dormido pero desperté con el ruido de mi móvil con el tono que le había puesto a Alice. Mire mi reloj y eran las once de la mañana.

!Joder! Me había quedado profundamente dormido, pero a mi lado seguía una hermosa mujer de cabello chocolate y mejillas arreboladas.

Me paré con cuidado para no despertarla enrollando una toalla en mi cintura y saliendo al balcón a contestar la llamada.

—Hola monstruo.

—Hola hermanito. ¿Cómo andas? ¿Te desperté?

—¡Joder!, Marie Alice, sabes que eres una experta en ese tema—Dije su nombre completo para molestarla a ella no le gustaba.

—¡No me llames así! Ayer no supe de ti y solo quería saber cómo anda todo, no te reportaste.

— Bueno, Ali tengo una vida y salí a tomar algo con los futuros socios ¿Recuerdas?

— Si es cierto lo olvidé. Bueno y ¿Cómo avanza la negociación?, papá dice que si quieres él te alcanza, en una semana podemos estar allí, sólo resolvemos unos pendientes y volamos a rescatarte.

—¡No!

Mierda le grité, respiré profundo. Cálmate Cullen.

—¿Me acabas de gritar, Edward?

—¡Joder!, Alice no es necesario que vengan, por todos los dioses sabes que yo puedo solo con esto. Simplemente faltan unos detalles para darles la estocada final. Tú y papá pueden estar tranquilos y darme un respiro ¿Un voto de confianza? O en realidad ¿No me crees capaz de hacer esto? ¡Mierda, me ofendes!

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Edward sigo siendo tu hermana mayor.

—Lo siento, Alice te amo lo sabes, pero en serio me desesperas.

—Ok, dejémoslo así por ahora, sé que estas perfectamente capacitado no te ofendas. Quizás solo quería una excusa para darme un viajecito nada más. Nella te manda besos.

—Vale, dile que la amo y le voy a llevar una sorpresa.

Le había comprado un regalo cuando fui por el de Bella.

Recordé que aun estaba en el saco de mi chaqueta. ¡Dios! ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?

—Tío dice que te ama y te trae una sorpresa, Nella

Escuche su voz amortiguada, había alejado su teléfono para comentarle a mi sobrina.

—"_Dile que es mi tito favorito del mundo mundial_"—La oí gritar.

—¿Escuchaste? — Dijo retomando nuestra conversación.

—¡Dios!, que aduladora soy el único tío que tiene—Sonreí de solo imaginar su carita.

—Edward tú la conoces mejor que yo. Y vamos que te escucho muy risueño. ¿Ya encontraste alguien para mojar?

—¡Marie Alice! —Le Gruñí, mi hermana podía ser tan exasperante algunas veces.

—Bien adiós, llamas a papá por favor y mantelo al tanto.

—Adiós monstruo.

Cuando regresé a la recámara Bella estaba sentada recargada al cabecero de la cama envuelta en las sábanas.

—Hola—Le dije tumbándome nuevamente a su lado y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—Hola.

Una linda sonrisa decoraba su rostro, se veía hermosa.

—¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Te desperté?

—Dormí muy bien, no, mejor que bien, solo te escuché hablando y me desperté.

—Disculpa tenía otra idea de cómo quería que despertaras esta mañana.

—Ummm, ¿Puedo hacerme la dormida? —Dijo acostándose de nuevo y cerrando los ojos.

Me reí, tenía un fresco sentido del humor.

—¿Eres encantadora, sabes?

—Si lo sé me lo dicen todo el tiempo estoy acostumbrada.

—¿En serio?

Soltó una carcajada. Cuando se calmó nos quedamos viendo. Baje la sábana que la cubría y comencé a darle besos por su mandíbula bajando a su cuello, luego chupando sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro.

Recordé como la noche anterior me había metido ambos pezones en mi boca cuando me cabalgaba en la bañera y rogaba pidiendo más. Eran generosos sin ser exagerados, cabían perfectamente en mis manos como si hubiesen sido creados especialmente para mi disfrute, me gustaban las mujeres con senos grandes. Era el paraíso.

Ella acariciaba y arañaba mi cuello enviando descargas de placer que viajaban desde mi columna hasta mi polla haciéndola vibrar.

Baje hasta su centro, aun no la había probado y estaba loco por hacerlo. Comencé a dar lametazos cual niño comiendo helado, chupaba y mordía sus pliegues y notaba como se estremecía y susurraba mi nombre. Encontré su botón sin mucho esfuerzo, ya latía y se hinchaba para mí, un capullo abriéndose para ser profanado.

Levanté mi mirada para ver un hermoso espectáculo, ella se mordía su labio inferior mientras se retorcía disfrutando de mis atenciones.

Pase mis brazos debajo de sus piernas poniéndola sobre mis hombros, apoye mis manos en su vientre para inmovilizarla quería torturarla hasta sentirla acabar en mi boca.

Y lo logré.

No habían terminado sus espasmos cuando me posicione entre sus piernas y la penetré como si no hubiese mañana.

Adentro, afuera, lleve sus piernas apoyándolas en mis brazos tomándola por las caderas para entrar más profundo en ella, dándonos placer hasta que conseguí mi liberación y, llevándola a otro orgasmo junto al mío. Luego de unos segundos rodé a su lado hasta normalizar la agitación que me consumía.

Escuche su respiración pausada se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

La arropé, me levanté, me di una ducha y pedí un desayuno tipo almuerzo para dos.

Coloqué la cajita del regalo al lado de la taza de café. Le había comprado un brazalete rígido de oro blanco y mandé a que le grabarán su nombre por la parte interna. Esperaba que le gustara.

Estaba acostada boca abajo enseñándome parte de su espalda blanca salpicada por unos pocos lunares. Simplemente hermosa, creo que era la única palabra con que podía describirla.

La acaricié en su espalda baja llegando a su trasero masajeándolo suavemente. Este sería mi nuevo pasatiempo tocarle el culo.

Me acerque a su cuello aspirando su aroma.

—Es hora de levantarse y alimentarte Bella—Le susurre al oído.

Se desperezó y estiró cual gatita. Juro que hasta la oí ronronear.

!Diablos, me estaba dando un paro y no cardíaco si no de polla!

¿Acaso esos arrebatos hormonales no se quedaron en la adolescencia?

Pero es que esta mujer me ponía mucho y sin esforzarse.

* * *

_**Di, Mari y Tere, no me maten, jajajajaja, Gracias por leer, besos de a dos**_

_**Cleo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, sus favoritos, alertas y excelentes comentarios, aunque son pocos, me llenan de felicidad y me animan a continuar.

Gracias a todas esas lectoras silenciosas, aunque me gustaría saber que opinan y si les está gustando o no la historia, me lo pueden dejar saber. Este capítulo es para ustedes nenas.

Gracias a mi beta Wanda, por su valioso apoyo en esta aventura.

Y gracias a mis consentidas: AnaIdam, DraBSwan, Nurymisu1, May Cullen, Eglee.

Y a Nimia Forctis por ser mi primer rr, jajajaja.

Sin mas cháchara, aquí el capi…

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola.  
**_

_**Capitulo 4  
La despedida**_

_**"Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo, diría "te quiero" y no asumiría tontamente que ya lo sabes" ******__Johnny Welch_  


**POV Bella**

Desperté con unas caricias en mi trasero, pensé que estaba soñando hasta que escuché su voz sugerente en mi oído. Me volteé para encararlo.

—¿No puedo dormir otro poquito?—Le pregunté haciendo puchero.

—No señorita tiene que alimentarse.

—En eso te doy la razón me acabo de dar cuenta que muero de hambre. Dame espacio o serás mi almuerzo.

—Si es así de aquí no me muevo—Me dijo llevando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizándome y besando mi cuello.

—Vale, creo que mejor te dejo de postre—Logre decir entre jadeos—¡Joderrrrrrrrrr! ¿Qué tomas?, eres incansable.

—No tomo nada creo que aún no lo necesito—Decía riendo y moviéndose sugerentemente sobre mí.

Nuestros cuerpos vibraron con su risa, su voz sonaba amortiguada por la posición en que estaba, cómodamente metido en mi cuello mordiendo mi oreja.

—Bien mejor te dejo tranquila pero date prisa porque se enfría.

Se levantó dejándome con ganas de más.

!Ahora sí que estaba bien jodida y locamente pérdida!

Como pude me levanté, aunque el alcohol ya había desaparecido de mi sistema por la actividad nocturna y la ducha, sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido ¡Mierda!, parecía haber participado en un triatlón.

Me di una ducha rápida me enjuagué la boca y cepille mis dientes con el dedo índice, la próxima vez traería un cepillo de dientes de repuesto en mi bolso.

¡Cristo! ¿Ya estaba pensado en una próxima vez?

Me puse un albornoz que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta y salí. Lo encontré hablando por su móvil y tecleando algo en su portátil.

—Si, hablé con ella hace un par de horas... Bien, te llamo la próxima semana en cuanto tenga alguna novedad... Besos a mamá… Adiós.

—¿Lista?

Se acercó dándome un casto beso en los labios me tomó de la mano y me guió a la mesa. Todo se veía delicioso, bollos, queso, huevos, bacón, zumo de naranja y café.

Me quedé helada cuando vi una caja de terciopelo magenta al lado de mi taza, dejando mi mano a medio camino.

Edward, viendo mi reacción la empujó con sus dedos hacia mí.

—Te lo compré por tu cumpleaños y espero que sea de tu agrado.

—¡Oh!, gracias, Edward, pero no te hubieses molestado.

—No es molestia por favor ábrelo. Simplemente lo vi y me gustó para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella!

Lo abrí y me enamoré del brazalete delicadamente labrado. Definitivamente una pieza única ¡Mierda!, si traía hasta su certificado y todo.

—Es hermoso—Me había dejado sin palabras.

—Me alegro que te guste, dame y te lo pongo, mira aquí dice tu nombre, perfecto—Dijo señalando donde se veía escrito mi nombre y cerrando el broche de seguridad.

Yo solo asentí. De verdad que era una joya hermosa, delicada y con mucha clase.

—Ahora a comer.

Comimos hablando de cualquier cosa. Increíblemente estábamos famélicos y devoramos todo lo que había en la mesa.

Yo no podía apartar la mirada de mi muñeca parecía una niña la mañana de navidad. No era materialista pero el regalo me había desarmado además debió de costarle una fortuna y hasta le grabaron mi nombre. ¡Estaba feliz! Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un regalo así y no era por el costo o lo valioso que pudiese ser, en realidad era por el detalle en sí mismo, el simple hecho de haberse tomado la molestia de comprar algo especial para mí.

—De verdad te gustó—Dijo afirmando rosando mi muñeca.

—Si, no sabes cuánto, muchas gracias.

—Tengo una muy buena idea y sé cómo me lo puedes agradecer—Lo dijo acercándose a mis labios y rozándolos con su lengua. Tomó mi mano y nos llevó hasta el sofá, se sentó colocándome parada entre sus piernas y desató el nudo del albornoz, destapándome, halándome y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

Pasamos todo ese fin de semana juntos y desnudos sin salir de la habitación.

El sábado en la tarde le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Rose, pidiéndole que pasara por mi casa a chequear a Sony. Ella tenía copia de las llaves de mi casa así que me contestó que no había problemas, pero la condición era el tercer grado al que sería sometida.

El domingo en la mañana le habían dejado un paquete a Edward en la recepción, resultó ser de Rose, me había dejado un bolso con una muda de ropa. Por eso la amaba y era mi mejor amiga, aunque igual Edward no me dejó usar nada.

Ya era lunes y tenía que ir a casa a cambiarme para ir a trabajar. Edward decidió acompañarme así que lo dejé en la sala jugando con Sony mientras me duchaba y me vestía.

Fue amor a primera vista. ¡Vamos, que mi perra estaba tan cachonda como su dueña!

—Es muy juguetona le encanta que le rasquen la panza—Dije sonriente.

—Sí ya me di cuenta, yo de pequeño tuve una lagartija— Me dijo encogiendo los hombros—Era lo más fácil de mantener y siempre la tenía metida en su terrario.

—Yo nunca tuve mascotas cuando era pequeña, Emmett me regaló a Sony por mi graduación.

Me miro incrédulo.

—Si él es algo peculiar y decía que necesitaba compañía luego de lo de mi familia, ya sabes.

—Sí, entiendo, ¿Estas lista? ¿Nos vamos?

Ese día fue el primero de los tantos que llegaríamos juntos a la oficina.

Los días pasaron, unas noches me quedaba con él en el hotel y otras terminábamos en mi departamento, los momentos que pasábamos juntos eran increíbles y siempre involucraban sexo, aunque esta semana tuvimos tres días de parada por mi visita mensual, sin embargo, Edward había demostrado ser muy comprensivo en ese aspecto, diciendo que no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera dormir abrazado a mí.

Los viernes solíamos compartir un par de horas con Rose y Emmett antes de meternos en nuestra burbuja particular, si no íbamos de rumba nos veíamos en el estadio a ver al grandote jugar, Edward y Emmett habían congeniado muy bien.

Al fin Victoria y James habían aceptado la propuesta de Edward, con la condición de que en un año se revisarían y ajustarían la distribución de las acciones.

Ya se había firmado la fusión hacía más de una semana pero Edward estaba colaborando en un proyecto con Rose que representaría una considerable ganancia. No había excusas y Edward tendría que regresar a casa. Cuatro semanas había durado nuestra increíble aventura.

* * *

**POV Edward  
**

Llegamos a su departamento después de haber ido a cenar, salimos a celebrar que por fin luego de cuatro duras semanas pudimos cerrar todas las negociaciones. James y Victoria, como esposos disfrutarían de un veinte por ciento y Bella del veinte por ciento restante.

No podía estar más satisfecho, Cullen & Masen, Corp. había adquirido un sesenta por ciento de las acciones a un excelente precio y al iniciarse todos los proyectos se recuperaría gran parte de la inversión.

Aunque hace más de diez días habíamos resuelto todo el papeleo yo seguía dándole largas a mi regreso. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta apoyando a Rose en un proyecto, pero la realidad era que no quería dejar a Bella, me sentía muy a gusto con ella, este mes había sido mejor de lo que pudiera haber esperado.

Lamentablemente había sido una cena de despedida.

Me senté en el sofá deshaciendo el nudo de mi corbata y ofreciéndole mi otra mano a Bella que la acepto gustosa. Me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas, sin embargo, veía nostalgia en su mirada. La jalé sentándola a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Bien este es el plan—Dije mirándola fijamente mientras rozaba sus costados desde sus caderas hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, me detuve acariciando sutilmente sus pezones con mis pulgares y sintiendo como se endurecían a través de la ropa.

—Amo tus senos.

—¿Ese es el plan? Pensé que tendrías algo más elaborado—Sonrió.

—Soy un hombre de tetas, amo las tetas—Le hablaba mientras se las masajeaba descaramente—Ok, déjame centrarme y retomar el plan, llevas a Sony a su habitación y regresas aquí, te necesito completamente para mí esta noche.

Sony brincaba a nuestros pies pidiendo atención.

Bella acercó sus labios a los míos rozándolos, tomando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes jalando un poco del mismo, pasó su lengua húmeda y cálida para luego penetrarme con ella tomando el control, entraba, salía y la enroscaba con la mía de forma demandante, luego retrocedía y me daba pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi cuello.

Yo la incitaba y movía mis caderas para que sintiera mi erección. Sabía lo húmeda que estaría ya veníamos calientes por los besos y en manoseo en el carro y posteriormente en el ascensor.

Lleve mis manos a sus hombros bajando los finos tirantes de su vestido hasta su cintura y dejando ante mí su diminuto brasier strapless color negro.

—Me encanta como queda el negro en tu piel—Le dije pasando mi nariz por su cuello y embriagándome con su olor.

Bajé mis manos al dobladillo de su falda metiéndolas debajo, masajeando sus nalgas y presionándola más hacia mí.

Mi polla palpitaba por entrar en ella y disfrutar de su estrecho calor.

—Sony va a romper mis pantalones—Le susurré sobre sus labios, su risa nos hizo vibrar sintiendo sus duros pezones en mi pecho.

— Ok ya vuelvo. Vamos preciosa.

Sentí un vacío cuando se levantó al perder el contacto con su cuerpo. La vi agacharse, quitarse los zapatos y desaparecer al fondo del pasillo.

Era más fácil irnos al hotel, pero pensé que cuando me marchara iba a ser más dura la despedida, sin duda alguna era mejor dejarla en casa.

Igual teníamos un acuerdo de seguir viéndonos, cualquiera de los dos viajaría.

Cuando regresó venia completamente desnuda.

—Quise adelantarle el trabajo Arquitecto.

—¿Ansiosa Swan? ¿Porqué no me diste el placer de desnudarte?, yo aun estoy vestido y no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Esa situación la podemos resolver de inmediato—Se sentó nuevamente en mi regazo y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

Sin pensar y con un movimiento rápido me paré llevándola conmigo, girándonos y acostándola en el sofá. Me separé y saque mis zapatos y medias mientras ella luchaba por soltar mi cinturón y bajar mi pantalón arrastrando el bóxer en el proceso. Me arrodille entre sus piernas. Quería probarla, quería experimentar con ella y llevarla al límite, pervertir y profanar su hermoso cuerpo.

La camisa a medio abotonar la saque por encima de mi cabeza. Ella acariciaba mi pecho mientras yo me inclinaba tomándola por el cuello y atrayéndola a mí para besarla.

—Prepárate nena, relájate, estoy que exploto y quiero hacerlo muy dentro de ti.

Me miró sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban por la excitación.

—Estas hablando mucho Cullen—Dijo presionando mi polla y bombeando con su mano.

Solo sonreí abriendo mis ojos con asombro, su atrevimiento me puso más duro si eso era posible.

Besé, chupé y mordí toda su piel desde sus tobillos subiendo lentamente hasta su entrepierna, evitando su centro adrede y llegando a su ombligo. Nada más se escuchaban quejidos y lloriqueos de su parte, lo estaba disfrutando. Había notado que ella solo gritaba si algo era muy intenso del resto era de las calladitas, gemidos, palabras entrecortadas y, pequeños ruegos suplicando por más.

!Dios como iba a extrañar todo esto!

Algo en mi cabeza hizo ¡Click!, la miré directamente a sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y ¿Amor quizás?, quería descifrar sus pensamientos a través de su mirada.

!No!, definitivamente ella no estaba enamorada de mí. Estaba creándome un cuento en mi cabeza. Toda mujer cuando quiere algo más, lo pide, lo exige, y ella no había tocado el tema. En todo caso era muy poco tiempo para que ella sintiera algo por mí.

¡Joder!, Cullen concéntrate, disfruta y deja de estar pensando tantas estupideces.

Seguí con mi labor subiendo y besando toda su piel, me dediqué a sus pechos, metía un duro pezón en mi boca, lamia, chupaba y mordía mientras al otro lo retorcía y apretaba con mis dedos. Los tensaba halándolos y haciendo un poco más de presión, mañana los tendría muy sensibles y tal vez cuando los tocara se acordaría que yo estuve allí.

Habíamos hecho el amor y por enésima vez me sorprendí ver lo bien que nos acoplábamos el uno al otro, incluso reíamos y decíamos tonterías.

Una hora y dos orgasmos después se quedo dormida, la tomé en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama.

¡Joder!, ¿Y yo? En vela.

No podía conciliar el sueño estaba inquieto y con ganas de levantarme y fumar un cigarro, pero no lo haría me concentraría en Bella.

En un mes la había follado de cien maneras y aun me quedaban mil más que quería probar con ella, era un pervertido, disfrutaba tanto de su cuerpo como sabia que ella lo hacía del mío. No me cansaría nunca de eso así que comencé a besarla y la desperté volviéndome a enterrar en su estrecha humedad.

Olía jodidamente bien, una combinación entre sudor, gel de baño y sexo, a media noche la había llevado cargada a la ducha y la había bañado a conciencia, enjabonando y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo sentados en la bañera, deleitándome en su suavidad y haciéndole el amor en el proceso.

Sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había conseguido mi igual. Era sexi, inteligente, ingeniosa, hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y podía seguirme el ritmo en la cama, sin quejarse y siempre dispuesta. Éramos como un duelo de titanes donde cada uno luchaba por agotar al otro.

Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca todo el día en la oficina o todas las noches en la cama, no perdía tiempo al momento de meterle mano cada vez que podía. Adoraba pasar mi mano por encima de su ropa y tocarle la raja del culo. La primera vez que lo hice se sobresaltó, la había pillado sola en el cafetín, pero luego me dejó sorprendido cuando ella me había correspondido dándome un suave apretón de polla.

¡Sí, la iba a extrañar! De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Ahora la estaba viendo dormir por segunda vez, se veía tan relajada con su semblante en paz pero a la vez agotada, hicimos el amor toda la noche y era la última que estaríamos juntos ya que esta tarde me regresaba a New York.

Me posé nuevamente sobre ella apoyado en mis brazos para no aplastarla, le di besos cortos por todo el rostro, en sus párpados, su nariz y por su mandíbula. Rozaba su centro con mi polla que ya estaba dura y animada.

Sólo la oía suspirar.

Sabia que estaba irritada y yo dolorido por toda la actividad nocturna pero nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Era como comer, dormir o ir al baño, ella se había convertido en una necesidad básica para seguir mi vida diaria.

Quería hacerla mía de nuevo antes de irme al hotel y recoger mis pertenencias, así que la penetré lentamente y la oí susurrar mi nombre.

—Edward.

—¿Ummm?

—Estoy agotada.

—Lo sé.

—Dame un respiro.

—No quiero se siente muy cómodo aquí, es cálido—Susurre en su oído.

—Gracias por esto, Edward—Decía mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

—¿Me vas a dar las gracias cada vez que te haga tu jodido misionero?

—¿Sí es la única forma que tengo para estimularte a hacerlo?, pues sí, te lo agradeceré cada vez—Decía mientras me acariciaba el cuello y arañaba toda mi espalda llegando hasta mi trasero—Recuerda que a mí también me gusta tocar.

—Disfrútalo entonces, aunque puestos en esto a ti como que te gusta tocarme el trasero—Le dije, mientras la llenaba de besos y sentía como presionaba con sus manos mis caderas para que entrara más en ella.

Desde que le había dicho que la posición de misionero me limitaba, me daba las gracias cada vez que lo hacíamos de esa manera, a ella le gustaba, así que ¿Quién era yo para no complacerla?, de igual manera me gustaba hacerlo de cualquier posición mientras fuese con ella.

Estar dentro de Bella era como estar en casa, pensé. Y ese pensamiento fue estremecedor.

Seguí con movimientos tan lentos que eran casi imperceptibles menos para ambos, era una tortura pero el cosquilleo en mi polla era delicioso, Bella estaba hinchada y eso hacía que la sintiera más apretada. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar y recuperarse después qué yo me marchara.

¡Sí, soy un bastardo!

Totalmente agotados y después de dos orgasmos más, Bella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida, le escribí una pequeña nota y la coloqué en el espejo del baño, en cuanto se levantara sería el primer sitio en visitar.

No tomé nada de las cosas que había dejado en su departamento mi idea era regresar en dos o tres semanas dependiendo de cómo llevaríamos esta relación que aun no tenia nombre, pero yo me sentía muy a gusto y eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Además, estaba completamente seguro que ella le agradaba lo que sea que tuviésemos porque nunca había demostrado lo contrario.

Le di un casto beso que ni la inmutó, me vestí y me fui sin despedirme.

Al salir de su habitación escuché a Sony rasgando la puerta de la habitación del fondo, me acerqué, la abrí y de inmediato saltó a mis pies. Le coloqué un poco de su comida en el tazón y acariciando su cabeza peluda me despedí pidiéndole que cuidara a mi mujer.

¡Joder! ¡Mi mujer!

Tenía que organizar mis pensamientos pero este mes con ella la había sentido de esa manera, mía.

Bajé en el elevador saliendo a la calle y tomando un taxi. Llegué al hotel con el tiempo suficiente para tomar mi equipaje y dirigirme al aeropuerto.

No le avisé a nadie de la hora de mi vuelo, Alice era muy intuitiva de seguro pasaría por mí y me montaría uno de sus insoportables interrogatorios. Aunque igual nunca recibía mucha información de mi parte, era muy reservado.

Isabella era mi más preciado secreto en este momento y no permitiría que nadie opinara al respecto. Primero tenía que aclarar qué era lo que teníamos, organizarme y planificar bien nuestro itinerario, si ella no venía a New York yo iría a Nashville, pero mi cara de felicidad y de buenas folladas sin duda me delataría. Sin embargo, ya tenía mi coartada bien reforzada y era que estaba feliz de regresar a casa, estar de nuevo con la familia y obviamente la fusión.

Al llegar a mi departamento dejé el equipaje en la sala y fui por una botella de agua tenía la boca seca, mientras que del móvil marcaba el número de mamá, tendríamos cena familiar y pondría a papá al tanto de todos los detalles de la negociación aunque por correo ya le había adelantado la mayor parte.

Después de darme una buena ducha me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta y en quince minutos estaba listo, luego rebusqué en mi maleta el regalo que había comprado para Nella, no se me podía olvidar.

Tomando las llaves de mi auto bajé de nuevo directo al estacionamiento y escuché el tono de mi móvil indicando la llegada de un mensaje, tenía un Whatsapp de Bella. Chateamos unos minutos quedando en que le llamaría mañana, ya la estaba extrañando.

Manejé por una hora, mis padres vivían en los Hamptons a las afueras de New York en una hermosa casa donde había crecido y tenía mis mejores recuerdos, me estacioné y abrí la puerta con las llaves que aún conservaba. A Esme no le gustaba que tocáramos el timbre, cada vez que las dejaba olvidadas me regañaba diciendo: "Edward, tu eres de la casa". Así que para evitar errores las coloqué junto a las llaves de mi departamento, en un llavero que ella misma me había comprado hace ocho años para navidad y al que le había mandado a colocar mis iníciales por un lado y su frase favorita por el otro.

"_**Deseo que tu día sea, un dulce pedazo de pastel"**_

Era lo que siempre nos decía a Alice y a mí todos los días, desde que tenía uso de razón, antes de ir a la escuela, cuando estábamos en la secundaria, hasta la preparatoria.

Cuando me mudé para ir a la universidad me había regalado ese llavero diciéndome: "Hijo, todas las mañanas al salir de casa lo primero que tomarás serán tus llaves y así te acordarás cuanto te amo"

Si, esa es mi madre algo cursi y empalagosa y yo la amo. Eso de que las madres siempre veían a sus hijos como niños pequeños, Esme lo demostraba muy bien.

Entré y fui directo a la cocina donde se escuchaban las voces, estaban todos esperándome tomando una copa de vino.

—Vale ¿Comenzaron sin mí?

—Hola hijo—Dijo Esme, parándose del banco alto donde estaba sentada acercándose a mí, abrazándome y besando mi mejilla.

—Hola madre— La abracé, respondiendo a su beso.

—Pa—Dije con un gesto, llevando mi mano derecha a la frete al mejor estilo militar.

Luego me acerqué para abrazarlo con cariño mientras él me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Hijo ¿Te apetece acompañarnos con un vino o deseas algo más?

—Lo mismo que ustedes estaría bien—Dije mientras estrechaba la mano de Jasper y le quitaba a Nella de los brazos.

—Hola enana ¿No hay un beso para el tío favorito del mundo mundial?

Escuche la risa de todos mientras mi hermosa sobrina me daba uno de sus besos sonoros.

—¿Dónde está mi sorpresa tito?

—Justo aquí—Le coloqué en su manito la bolsita con el detalle, era una cadena de oro blanco de la que le colgaba una bailarina de ballet.

—¡Tito eres el mejor!

—Lo sé enana, lo sé—Todos rompimos a reír de nuevo.

—¡Ves mami, es como yo! —Dijo sorprendida, juntando sus palmas y levantándolas sobre su cabeza.

Ella asistía a una academia de ballet por eso cuando vi el colgante no dudé y se lo compré.

—Dile a la abuela que te la ponga enana—Dije sentándola en la banca al lado de mamá.

—Alguien esta de muy buen humor hoy—Mi monstruo asechando.

—Marie Alice, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba ven a darle un beso a tu hermanito.

—Que no me digas así, Jo…

—Ali, amor, ven aquí—La interrumpió Jasper antes de que soltara la palabrota.

Se acercó dándome un beso para luego meterse entre los brazos de su esposo. ¡Salvado por mi cuñado!

—¿Dónde está la mujer de mi vida?—Pregunté por Martha, después de Esme y de Alice era la mujer que más me consentía.

Martha, trabajaba para mi madre ayudándola en la casa hace más de quince años, como también me ayudaba con los quehaceres en la mía desde que me había mudado. Aunque en realidad ella lo único que hiciera era supervisar a dos chicas que realizaban el trabajo sucio, como yo siempre le bromeaba. Mi nana tenía dos asistentas: Julia y Zafrina, Después de tantos años, ella y su esposo Walter, ya eran parte de la familia. No habían tenido hijos, pero con Alice y yo, tenían más que suficiente. Por otra parte Walter como militar retirado se encargaba de la seguridad de Cullen & Masen Corp, por consiguiente todo quedaba entre familia.

—Aquí estoy tesoro—Dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola nana, ¡Dime qué hiciste Pie de manzana por favor!

—Claro, pero hice también de limón para mi niña Alice—Le dijo a mi hermana guiñándole un ojo.

Después de un par de copas disfrutamos de una agradable cena familiar, estuvimos hablando y poniéndonos al día de todo lo que había pasado en este mes que había estado fuera.

Ya era media noche cuando regresé a mi departamento. Contra todo pronóstico me sentía jodidamente solo. Después de un par de cigarros intenté dormir.

¡Joder, Isabella! ¿Qué carajo me hiciste mujer?

No había dormido bien anoche y como consecuencia me había despertado tarde, así que después de una ducha rápida, me vestí y salí directo a la empresa.

Lo primero que deseaba hacer al llegar a la oficina era comprarle el boleto a Bella, sin embargo, esta mañana tenía una reunión a primera hora con mi grupo de trabajo, teníamos que coordinar el plan que se llevaría a cabo y las directrices a seguir para asumir la administración de Constructora Swan e hijos. Ya le había comentado a mi padre que yo quería encargarme personalmente de dicha labor, conjuntamente con la Gerente General en Nashville.

La reunión se postergó gran parte de la mañana ya que me estaban poniendo al día de los nuevos proyectos que teníamos planificados, un mes fuera y ya tenía un par de cosas atrasadas. Cuando pudimos concluir ya era hora de almorzar y papá me invitó a comer, así que me disculpé pidiéndole un par de minutos para hacer unas llamadas que me urgían.

Me encerré en mi oficina y desde mi lugar comencé a navegar en la red hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, podía pedirle el favor a mi secretaria, pero Carmen a pesar de ser excelente trabajadora le ponía al tanto a Alice de todo lo que sucedía en la oficina.

¡Jodida loca chismosa!

Era algo personal así que lo haría yo mismo, después de comprarle el boleto, quedé completamente satisfecho quería tenerla en casa lo antes posible y no soportaría cuatro días sin verla, de solo pensarlo me ponía ansioso.

Me hubiese gustado verle la cara cuando la llamé para notificarle los cambios que había hecho en su itinerario.

Salí de mi oficina con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, Carlisle ya me estaba esperando.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Sentía un poco de frío aunque estaba segura de que ya había amanecido, aun con los ojos cerrados podía percibir la claridad en la habitación por los rayos de luz que se colaba a través de las persianas, dando un tono naranja en mis párpados, no tenía idea de que hora era pero estaba desnuda y deliciosamente dolorida.

Tampoco supe cuando me quedé dormida por tercera vez, de lo que si podía dar fe, era que la noche había sido la mejor que podía recordar en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Edward conocía mi cuerpo tal vez mejor que yo y definitivamente sabia como hacerme gozar. Una larga temporada sin sexo después de Alec, sin duda había valido la pena.

Esta noche sentí que nos entregamos como nunca antes, no solo eran sus caricias, sus palabras y sus besos lo que me llevó a la gloria, era algo más y yo lo sabía.

¡Lo amaba!

Me había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo se podía sentir algo por una persona? Y ¿Por qué tenía que darme cuenta precisamente el día que él se regresaba a su casa? O quizás si lo sabía y el hecho de la distancia que nos separaría hacía que finalmente lo admitiera.

Me estiré con los brazos abiertos palpando la cama y lo que sentí fue soledad, se había marchado, abrí mis ojos lentamente mirando a mi izquierda y solo estaba la almohada ahuecada signo de que había estado allí.

Me entristecí y aunque sentí escozor en mis ojos no me permitiría llorar, desde un principio me había mentalizado que este día llegaría más tarde que temprano pero igual dolía y sentía un gran vacío.

Para mí todo se había acabado independientemente de que habíamos hablado de seguir viéndonos, yo en realidad lo dudaba, no creía que pudiésemos mantener una relación a distancia y más con la vida sexual tan activa que él mantenía.

Me dejaba agotada pero como lo disfrutaba, me sentía querida y deseada las veinticuatro horas del día, Edward demostró ser extremadamente cariñoso. Colocaba sus manos sobre mí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y de ninguna manera él cambiaría sus hábitos sexuales, lo más probable es que tuviese a alguien esperando por él en New York. Un hombre tan atractivo, sexy, cariñoso, y no solo por lo bien dotado que estaba si no como me hacía sentir, no podría estar solo ¿No?

Sin embargo, nunca se lo pregunté directamente, era algo de suponer, no estaba por averiguar con cuantas se acostaría ya que lo único que quería era disfrutar el momento, sin presionar, sin pedir más. Sin duda alguna de eso siempre estuve consciente, él no era hombre de compromisos y mi meta era disfrutar de nuestra increíble aventura el tiempo que durara.

Girando a mi derecha, abrí la gaveta de mi mesa de noche, ahí había mantenido el pañuelo de seda con sus iníciales. Lo había lavado y colocado un poco de su perfume una de las tantas noches que dormí con él, en el hotel. Hice una nota mental de comprar un frasco.  
Lo tenía fielmente guardado dentro de una bolsa siploc*, parecía algo sádico, perverso y quizás un poco demente, pero ahí guardado herméticamente mantendría su olor por más tiempo. Lo saqué y me lo llevé a la nariz aspirando su aroma.

—Como te voy a extrañar Cullen—Dije expulsando el aire y pensando en voz alta.

Lo devolví a su lugar y hablando sola cual loca, me levanté.

—A ver, Isabella sabias que esto pasaría así que ¿Qué coño? Date una ducha y sal por un buen desayuno para que recuperes las calorías perdidas—Me daba ánimos.

—Arrgg ¡Dios estoy muerta! ¡Mierda! Todo me duele, creo que comeré y regresaré a la cama pero antes tengo que conseguir un par de analgésicos.

Entré al baño quejándome y llevándome una gran sorpresa al ver una nota pegada en el espejo.

Estaba colocada junto a la foto que nos habíamos tomado una tarde. En ella, retozábamos acostados en su cama del hotel, sonrientes con cara post sexo. Edward la había tomado con su móvil y a mí me había gustado tanto que le pedí revelarla en un foto express a una calle de mi casa.

La toqué con la yema de mis dedos dudando de mi cordura, no sabía si era real o desaparecería en cualquier momento igual que Edward, o que despertara y sólo hubiese sido un maravilloso sueño.

_**"Deseo que hayas descansado y dormido bien.**_

_**Te espero el próximo fin de semana**_

_**Mañana te envío la confirmación y número del vuelo,**_

_**Ya te extraño"**_

_**E.C.**_

Dios, puedo jurar que mi triste corazón se brinco dos latidos.

!Joder! ¿Se acababa de ir y ya me extrañaba?, pues yo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sin salir de mi asombro puse a llenar la bañera mientras cepillaba mis dientes, sonriendo con la boca llena de crema dental sin poder apartar la mirada de la notita de su puño y letra. Enjuagué mi boca, hice un par de gárgaras y me metí en la ducha disfrutando del agua caliente.

Mi angustia y melancolía anterior había desaparecido automáticamente de un plumazo, instalando a su vez una permanente sonrisa, no dejaba de pensar en su bendita nota.

Tallé mi cuerpo verificando algunas marcas en la piel que tardarían una semana en desaparecer, minutos después salí y me sequé, vistiendo un legins cómodo con una camiseta de tirantes.

Caminé hasta la cocina tomando todos los ingredientes del frigorífico para preparar un sándwich con carne y queso, mientras Sony daba brincos a mi alrededor, busqué dos Advil** y mi infaltable taza de café.

No pasé por alto que mi perra tenía su tazón lleno de perrarina, sin duda Edward lo hizo antes de irse.

Me senté en el sofá, encendí la TV con el control y me acosté poniéndome lo más cómoda que mi dolorido cuerpo me lo permitió, comí en silencio dándole trocitos a mi compañera.

Estaba aburrida e inquieta, necesitaba distraerme en algo así que me levanté y active un poco de música de mi Ipod de forma aleatoria.

Hice la colada, limpie un poco aquí y allá, tarareando las canciones de Franco de Vita y sintiendo el malestar en mis partes íntimas de vez en cuando, sonriendo y negando con mi cabeza. Creo que Edward quería dejar un recuerdo permanente en mi cuerpo por la forma en que me hizo todo lo que me hizo.

"_**aquí estas otra vez  
en cada parte de mi  
es que no puedo olvidarte  
ni siquiera un instante  
yo que todo entregué  
a ese amor que no fue  
no más que un desahogo  
te lo leo en tus ojos"**_

¡Jodida canción Franco!, me encantaban las canciones en español, Renata como buena venezolana se había encargado de enseñarme un poco y mientras las escuchaba practicaba ese idioma, aunque mi pronunciación no era de la mejor.

"_**aquí estas otra vez  
en mi mente otra vez  
cada vez que respiro  
en todas partes que miro  
es que yo ya no sé  
cómo se vive así  
sin tenerte a mi lado  
sin saber más de ti"**_

Seguí cantando y emocionándome con la hermosa letra de la canción.

Recordé como sorprendí a Edward después de la ducha nocturna. Al salir de la bañera me arrodillé tomándolo por las caderas y comencé a besarle, recorriendo con mí lengua su cuerpo vigoroso desde su abdomen hasta debajo de su ombligo, chupando las gotas de agua que lo recorrían y bebiendo de él. Bajé llevándome su polla a mi boca abarcando lo más que podía, mientras sentía como su dureza de terciopelo se erguía y se ensanchaba para mí.

Disfruté de sus gemidos y de cómo llegaba hasta mi garganta con sus embestidas, escuché como susurraba palabras entrecortadas y decía como le gustaba lo que le hacía. Me tenía sujeta por el cabello dominando su intromisión, gruñendo juramentos mientras yo lo tenía firmemente apresado con mis manos en su trasero. Me sentía poderosa al saber que le podía dar tanto placer como él a mí. Su polla dura, gruesa pero suave y su delicioso sabor me enloquecían. En un momento intentó apartarme pero yo negué con mi cabeza dándole un permiso tácito, unos minutos después él se tensó y apretó sus glúteos llegando a su liberación.

Como dice Timón y Pumba "viscoso pero sabroso"*** Me estaba riendo sola, pero ya no vería esa película de la misma manera. Esas cosas nada más se me podían ocurrir a mí.

Unas horas más tarde tenía el apartamento bastante decente así que decidí bajar un rato al parque a pasear con Sony. Últimamente había abandonado un poco mis caminatas con ella y a pesar de estar cansada me sentía contrariamente llena de ánimos. Me puse una sudadera, le coloqué la correa a Sony y bajamos.

El aire fresco y la naturaleza me daban tranquilidad y aunque la tarde estaba bastante soleada la brisa que soplaba mitigaba el calor, serían los últimos días que podríamos disfrutar del cálido clima ya que el próximo mes comenzaría el invierno.

Me senté en un banco a observar cómo Sony correteaba a las palomas del lugar. Quería saber de Edward, con mí móvil en la mano estaba indecisa entre llamarle o enviarle un texto, sin embargo, no hice ninguna de las dos guardándolo de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, mejor esperaba que él llegara a su casa como a las siete de la noche y apenas eran las tres.

Luego de caminar alrededor de una hora regresé y llamé a Rose, necesitaba desahogarme con ella. Estuvimos hablando un largo rato, me convenció de que definitivamente si él quería que yo viajará a New York y fuese hasta su casa era porque de verdad deseaba continuar con lo que sea que tenemos. Esto no tenia nombre aun ¿Amigos con derecho?

Rose me invitó a ver películas pero decliné su oferta, opté por quedarme a descansar y a pesar de que seguía con mis dudas después de colgar con mi amiga, le envíen un Whatsapp a mi cobrizo de ojos esmeralda.

**Hola. Me extrañó no verte en mi cama cuando desperté, muy mal educado de tu parte no haberte despedido. B  
**

Un minuto después.

**Hola nena. Estabas tan hermosamente dormida que no te quise despertar, de haberlo hecho, aún estuviese metido entre tus piernas, yo te extraño más. E**

!Dios mío hasta por un texto me mojaba!

**¿Qué tal tu vuelo? B**

**Dormí mucho, alguien no me dio descanso anoche y estoy agotado ;) E  
**

¡Qué descarado!

Yo estaba dolorida seguramente más que él, y me guiño un ojo, ¿Podría ser más tierno?, yo estaba embobada.

**Vi tu nota. B**

**Te parece bien ¿El viernes a primera hora? E  
**

¿El viernes? Jo-derrrrr.

Comencé a dar brinquitos por toda la sala asustando a Sony que comenzó a ladrar detrás de mí.

— Quieta Sony, disculpa preciosa ¿Te asusté?, tengo que decirle a Rose que venga a por ti, estoy loca—Me reía y brincaba.

Cuando me calmé le contesté.

**Me parece perfecto :) B  
**

**Te llamo mañana para darte la información, ahora tengo cena familiar. Besos. E  
**

¿Qué le podía contestar? Besos. Te amo. Te extraño. Estoy loca por que llegue el viernes. Dios quería escribirle tantas cosas, pero opté por la menos comprometedora.

**Disfruta tu cena. Besos. B**

No tenia apetito, me comí unas barritas de cereal con una Cocacola y me acosté, comencé a dar vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Me hacía falta el calor de unos brazos a los que me había acostumbrado desde hace un mes, abracé la almohada que aún tenía rastros de su olor y por fin pude dormir como un tronco.

Al día siguiente desperté con muchos ánimos, después de tres años de tristeza y soledad volvía a sentirme viva. Sabía que el dolor por la pérdida de mí familia siempre estaría allí, pero ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de seguir, de luchar y de vivir. Nunca antes me había sentido así, nunca había estado enamorada y era simplemente maravilloso.

Al medio día recibí una llamada de Edward en mi móvil, sonreí de solo ver su nombre en la pantalla.

—Hola—Mi voz sonó cantarina.

Céntrate Bella.

—Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?—Su tono de voz desaparece-bragas en acción.

—Bien, extrañándote y ¿Tú?

—Mucho pero nos vemos en tres días. Te compré boleto para el jueves a las 16:30, estarás llegando a las 19:30 aproximadamente.

¡Joder ayer dijo el viernes!

—¿No era para el viernes?

—No había—¿Se estaba riendo?—Miento si había pero pensé ¿Por qué quedarte a dormir sola si puedes dormir conmigo?, sí de todos modos no irías a trabajar el viernes.

—¿Dormir? —Sonreí.

—Dormir o lo que sea que estés pensando—Seguía riéndose como si hubiese hecho una travesura—Analiza, si lo hubiese comprado para el viernes llegarías aquí casi a la hora del almuerzo y no podría ir a buscarte al aeropuerto para llevarte a casa.

—Bien, no puedo negar que tienes un punto de lógica.

—Soy putamente inteligente y lo sabes—Escuchaba como tecleaba en el ordenador.

—Perfecto señor inteligente ¿Nos vemos el jueves entonces?

—Seré él del cartelito que diga Swan.

—Por favor de lo contrario no te reconoceré.

—Te estoy enviando un mail, tienes que imprimir la hoja y presentarla para poder abordar.

Escuche el sonido en mi ordenador notificando la llegada de un nuevo correo. Era de él.

—Ya ha llegado.

—Bien, eh, voy de salida me encantó escucharte—Dios ¿Podía ser más lindo?—Te extraño mucho, Isabella.

Yo estaba idiotizada.

—Yo también te extraño, Edward.

Cómo le decía que no había podido dormir bien, que me hacía falta su calor y su olor.

—Ok, adiós.

—Adiós—Me quedé sonriendo viendo la pantalla de mi móvil, sentía como si quisiera decirme algo más pero ya había colgado.

Tres días, tres noches más y lo tendría en mis brazos de nuevo.

* * *

_**N/A**_

_**Canción: "Aquí estas otra vez" de Franco de Vita**_

**Siploc* Bolsa plástica, transparente con sierre hermético.**

**Advil** Analgésico. **

**Como dice Timón y Pumba "viscoso pero sabroso"*** Fragmento de la película, "El Rey León"  
**

Bueno chicas en el próximo capi, el viaje a New York.

Besos de a dos.

Cleo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, y a las chicas que me tienen entre sus favoritos y alertas. A Melanea, bienvenida, nena espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

Gracias Doc, tus comentarios me animan a continuar.

Gracias a mi beta Wanda, por su valioso apoyo en esta aventura.

Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola.  
**_

_**Capitulo 5  
**_

_**La pizza  
**_

_**"Brindo por un amor sin fecha de caducidad, sin horarios, que esté disponible y que haga latir al corazón mas de la cuenta" Anónimo.**_

Llegue al JFK* a las 19:35pm, un vuelo bastante tranquilo.

La última vez que había venido a New York, hace siete años, era invierno y la lluvia hacía temblar el avión como la hoja de un árbol, al día siguiente habían suspendido los vuelos comerciales ocho días por el Katrina, quedándome atrapada por dos semanas en la gran manzana, fue horrible ¡Fue un viaje de mierda!

Aunque quería disfrutar la estadía no dejaba de pensar en todo el desastre y todas las víctimas que iba dejando a su paso. Una desgracia ocurriendo muy cerca de casa y yo a miles de kilómetros, ese día dije que no tomaría otro vuelo de nuevo para esa época, pero el clima y los huracanes eran impredecibles y el sólo recordarlo me estremeció.

Salí directo ya que mi único equipaje era una pequeña maleta de mano.

Allí se encontraba mi hombre, sí señoras y señores ¡MÍO!, por lo menos por todo ese fin de semana, con una gran sonrisa y su cartel en la mano "Hermosa Swan" no pude dejar de sonreír cuando lo vi.

Solté mi maleta colgándome de su cuello, él no perdió tiempo y me sostuvo en sus brazos agarrándome por el culo y alzándome a horcajadas en su cadera.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Preguntó, después de darme un largo beso.

—¡No!, es que me gusta dar espectáculos, bájame—Le dije sobre sus labios.

—Entonces andando antes que nos lleven presos por pervertidos y alterar el orden público—Dijo bajándome haciendo que me incorporara.

Se agachó tomando mi maleta con una mano y pasándome su otro brazo por encima de los hombros.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y le dio al control para quitar el seguro a un impresionante Buggatti Veyron. ¡Un increíble deportivo negro con vidrios polarizados!

!Mierda!

Como que ambos teníamos debilidad por un buen auto y nos gustaban los Volkswagen, aunque el mío sin dudas, no valía ni la cuarta parte de este. Conocía de vehículos por la obsesión que Emmett y Rose tenían por los autos deportivos, siempre comentando las similitudes, ventajas y desventajas entre unos y otros.

—Lindo auto—Le dije recordando sus palabras.

—¿Robándome la frase, Swan?

Levanté mis cejas sorprendida ¿Se acordaba?

—¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un deja vu?

—No, simplemente no pensé que te acordaras de eso.

—Si te dijera que me acuerdo de cada puto minuto desde la primera vez que te vi. ¿Me creerías?—Lo dijo rosando mis labios y encerrándome entre su duro cuerpo y la puerta del auto.

—Edward—Jadeé.

—Siente como me tienes nena—Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su paquete haciendo presión contra su dura polla, tallándola.

¡Bendita sea la madre que lo parió! Gemí.

Quise ser un poco arriesgada y le contesté.

—Tal vez lo mío no sea tan evidente pero te aseguro que me tienes en las mismas condiciones—Le dije haciendo más presión robándole un gruñido.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez disfrutando y tomándose su tiempo mientras yo seguía frotándolo como la lámpara de Aladino.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Abrió la puerta para mí y me deslicé en los cómodos asientos de cuero, quedando embriagada por el delicioso aroma combinado con el de su perfume ¿Olía a carro nuevo?, estaba divagando.

Condujo al rededor de una hora y conversamos de lo que habíamos hecho en esos cuatro días que teníamos sin vernos.

Edward tocaba mi pierna haciendo un poco de presión en mi rodilla, subía hasta la costura de mi vértice y tocaba mi coño por encima de la ropa.

Yo le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y la llevaba hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando de como se estremecía a mi tacto o simplemente tomaba su mano y me la llevaba a la boca dándole leves mordiscos y chupando sus dedos.

—Me encanta lo sexy y traviesa qué eres.

—Yo extrañaba tus manos de pulpo.

Estábamos ardiendo.

Llegamos al lujoso edificio donde vivía y luego de estacionar subimos al elevador marcando el noveno piso, estuvimos besándonos en todo el trayecto, salimos y dimos unos pasos parándonos frente al 9-C donde metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, en cuanto la cerró detrás de sí, atacó mi boca con un apetito voraz.

La pasión se había apoderado de nuestros cuerpos y parecíamos un par de adolescentes ansiosos, no dio tiempo de llegar a la habitación, sin preámbulos desabrochó mis vaqueros, bajándolos hasta mis rodillas junto las bragas y me volteó dándome una orden.

—Inclínate un poco y apoya las manos en la pared.

Lo hice mientras escuchaba como bajaba su cremallera y posaba su punta en mi centro empapado, sujetándome por las caderas y susurrándome al oído.

—Ahora seré rápido lo necesito, pero te juro que te lo compensaré luego.

Yo solo asentí, susurrando un ok.

Me penetró solo un poquito, amoldándose en mi entrada y alargando mi agonía. Movía su cadera en forma circular.

Yo también lo necesitaba rápido y duro pero Edward siempre hacia eso, jugaba primero con la comida como los gatos y después lo devoraba de un solo zarpazo y precisamente para eso era que me estaba preparando, vacilando y jugando en mi entrada, empapándose con mis jugos, una, dos, tres veces y me penetró fuerte.

Una profunda y certera estocada.

—Arrrggggg.

Mordí mi labio para no gritar.

Volvió a salir a jugar una, dos veces y otra estocada fuerte.

¡Bendita sea la madre de las pollas!

—Oh, nena !Joder!

Edward juraba y maldecía a la vez que apoyaba su pecho en mi espalda, llevó una de sus manos a mi clítoris presionando de arriba hacia abajo, luego en forma circular llevándome a un viaje sin retorno.

Las embestidas ahora eran constantes, cuando salía yo me retiraba y cuando penetraba yo empujaba.

—Así, nena, levanta ese culo para mí—Decía penetrándome, con una mano jugaba con mi clítoris y la otra masajeaba mis pechos.

Desesperada como me tenía solo podía susurrar.

—Más, Edward, así más—Comencé a contraerme a su alrededor.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en esa danza, perdidos y explotando en una ola de placer.

—¡Cristo!, Bella como extrañé estar dentro de ti.

Yo extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su compañía. ¿Él solo extrañaba el sexo?

Deseaba escuchar un "Te quiero"

Expulsé ese pensamiento al fondo de mi mente, definitivamente no me podía ir por ahí.

Concéntrate Bella.

Disfruta el momento, sólo disfruta el momento Bella. Repetía mi mantra mentalmente.

Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello.

—¿Bella?

Salió de mí girándome y ubicando su polla aún erecta rosando mis pliegues y moviéndose lentamente. Con sus manos despejo el cabello de mi rostro colocándolo detrás de mis orejas y me tomó por las mejillas para que lo viera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Bella estas muy callada, sé que te sucede algo ¿Dime?

—Es sólo el cansancio del viaje eso es todo.

Tenía que animarme o arruinaría el momento.

—Bésame—Le pedí.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Me dio uno de esos besos lentos que tanto me gustaban.

—Quiero comer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo—Me decía entre beso y beso.

—Y yo deseo que lo hagas.

Pase mis brazos por encima de su cuello, quería decirle que lo amaba pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, solo lo abracé fuerte demostrándole mi entrega de esa manera.

—Tengo tres días para saborearte, estarás secuestrada hasta el domingo y creo que tendrás que pedir un asiento especial en el avión para poder posar este hermoso culo—Dijo presionando con sus manos los cachetes de mi trasero y rosando mí raja.

¡Mierda!, mi mente voló.

Quería probar, ya habíamos intentado con sus dedos disfrutando un montón pero ahora lo quería a él en mi trasero, me estremecí anticipando el momento.

—¿Tienes frío?

Se había dado cuenta, hablaba con su voz desaparece-bragas y ya tenía una hermosa sonrisa pícara, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Noooo—Dije alargando la o—Ahora lo que necesito es una ducha.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso.

—¿Cuando hago qué?—Me hice la tonta.

—Cuando ronroneas como gatita.

Sonreí, negando con mi cabeza.

—Vamos a ducharnos.

Se agachó y me subió las bragas y los vaqueros, luego él hizo lo mismo ajustando su ropa.

Mientras me guiaba a su habitación dio un pequeño tour de reconocimiento enseñándome cada rincón de su departamento. Era muy masculino todo en tonos negro, grises y blanco, menos su estudio que tenía una gran mesa de dibujo en caoba y todo en tonos diferentes de café. Al lado de ésta tenía una cesta alta con varios tubos porta planos y en la pared un mueble con libros de arquitectura, tres maquetas y diferentes instrumentos de medición, a los que pude identificar, los conocía todos por papá: vernier, calibradores, tornillo de palmer, varios tipos de reglas y escalímetros.

Al fondo en el centro de la pared colgaban dos cuadros enmarcados; en el primero había una pareja, se veían muy jóvenes, estaban sentados en un parque o un puerto, ya que al fondo pude observar el mar, él era muy rubio de ojos azules y tenía en su regazo a una niña diminuta con trenzas cobrizas que lo miraba con adoración, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía el cabello oscuro no podía definir su color por el gran sombrero que lo cubría, pero podría apostar que también era cobriza de grandes ojos verdes, en sus brazos tenía un bebe pelirrojo de meses que alargaba su manito para tocarle el rostro, se veían felices y sonrientes, era realmente hermosa, parecía una postal; el otro cuadro tenía un hermoso dibujo a escala de un edificio en carboncillo, se parecía mucho a este donde nos encontrábamos.

—Ese cuadro es mi proyecto de grado, diseñé este edificio y en cuanto lo terminaron de construir me mudé—Edward habló sacándome de mis pensamientos—Fue uno de mis primeros trabajos y estoy muy orgulloso.

—Es hermoso, Edward.

—Gracias, aunque el original esta en los archivos de Ingeniería Municipal. Si puedes notar este no tiene las mediciones, no es más que un dibujo. En mis ratos libres me gusta dibujar.

—Dibujas muy bien.

—Bueno mi hermana me dice que eso no es dibujar, que es rayar con estilo—Lo decía con una gran sonrisa pero con una humildad desbordante, este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderme, no era para nada arrogante—Y ellos son mis padres y mi hermana—Dijo señalando la otra foto.

—Quiere decir que el gordito pelirrojo ¿Eres tú?

—Aja, el mismo.

¡Dios que hermoso era y sigue siendo!

—Eras un bebe muy hermoso—Dije posando mi mano en una de sus mejillas y le acaricié.

Él solo respondió dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas, jaló mi mano y continuamos con su tour.

Llegamos a su habitación la cual tenía una enorme cama King en el centro, cubierta elegantemente con un cobertor negro con diminutas rayas plateadas.

Las estancias eran amplias decoradas de manera exquisita y cada detalle exudaba lujo, podía apreciar algunas piezas únicas en ciertos lugares pero aunque era escasa su decoración cada cosa parecía estar en su justo lugar.

Me recordó mucho el estilo ostentoso de Victoria y James, pero obviamente la clase de Edward era innata.

Nos dimos un baño relajante en su jacuzzi que estaba cubierto con paredes acristaladas. Me comentó que lo colocaron de esa manera para evitar salpicaduras afuera, ya que la mayoría de las veces lo usaba como ducha y no como bañera, ahora sin duda conmigo lo usaría más.

—¿Tienes hambre, preciosa?

—Si un poco.

—Voy a pedir una pizza, si deseas puedes quedarte otro rato aquí mientras la ordeno.

—Si eso es perfecto ¿Puedes pedir Cocacola?

— Claro, pizza sin Cocacola no es pizza.

Me moví dándole espacio para que saliera ya que tenía mi espalda cómodamente apoyada a su pecho. Salió dándome un corto beso, se secó y se colocó la toalla al rededor de su cintura. Le di un buen vistazo sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos, yo seguiría disfrutando otro rato de las burbujas.

Lo escuché haciendo la llamada y luego como abría una puerta, pasaron unos minutos y no regresó así que decidí salir.

Me sequé y me enrollé en una toalla que había dejado dispuesta para mí, miré a mi alrededor en su habitación y no vi mi equipaje, lo había dejado en la sala. Sobre la cama sólo estaba tirada toda la ropa que nos habíamos quitado antes de bañarnos.

El timbre sonó ¿No creo que sea la pizza tan rápido?

Me asomé y esperé en el pasillo, no quería salir desnuda con el repartidor en la sala.

De repente escuché a Edward hablar con una chica.

—Hola guapo que bien te ves, me encanta haberte encontrado así todo mojado y acabado de duchar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte, tenía más de dos meses sin saber de ti.

—Ahora no será Heidy, estoy con alguien.

—¿Con quién estas? ¿No me digas que volviste con Angy?

—No, no es Angy.

—¿Y esa maleta? ¿Estás llegando o vas de salida?

—Heidy ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

—Cielo ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería hablar? Te extraño, Eddy.

¿Eddy? Yo estaba echando chispas.

¡Joder! ¿Para qué coño me dice que venga a su casa?, para tener que enfrentar a su amante o novia o quien quiera que sea.

!Ya me va a conocer!

Respiré profundo, Bella tú no eres nada de él ¿O sí?

¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

—No me hagas molestar, Heidy te digo que estoy con alguien ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender de una jodida vez?

Caminé hasta la sala tenía que salir de dudas.

—Edward yo te amo... —La escuché decir pero se quedo paralizada en cuanto me vio, dejando la frase inconclusa y viéndome de arriba abajo con su cara perpleja.

—Hola ¿Interrumpo?, lo siento dejé mi maleta y quiero cambiarme—Dije con mi sonrisa más fingida.

Edward tenía los ojos como platos y la tal Heidy estaba… ¿Desnudándose en su sala?

¡Santa mierda!

La rubia platino tenía una sexy lencería con liguero incluido.

—Amor dame un minuto ya te la llevo ¿Me puedes esperar en la habitación?—Edward habló dirigiéndose a mí.

Estaba nervioso y contrariado nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, era molestia y algo más que no pude identificar ¿Vergüenza?

¡Espera un momento! ¿Me dijo amor?

Dios, esto era surreal.

Ok ¿Tendría que seguir su juego? ¿O qué?, pero de ahí no me movía nadie.

—Que carajos, Edward ¿Con equipaje y todo? ¿Qué acaso ella vive aquí contigo?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Heidy por favor ¿Podrías vestirte y retirarte?

—Tú nunca dejas que nadie se quede contigo—Decía alterada mientras ajustaba la gabardina que se había quitado y guardando todos sus atributos.

El momento me estaba superando.

—La situación, rubia, es que yo no soy "nadie"—Dije haciendo las comillas al aire con mis dedos—Te agradezco que por favor te retires antes de que llame a la policía—Le recalqué, ya me había sacado de mis casillas y Edward era mío

!Mío!

Él me vio y sonrió. Tremenda meada que le había echado.

—Bien, yo me voy pero esto no se queda así ¿Ella no sabe quién soy yo, Edward?

—Olvídalo, Heidy por favor retírate—Le dijo con la mano en el pomo y la puerta ya abierta.

La tipa se fue, y yo no sabía si reír o llorar.

¿Quién carajos era ella? y ¿Por qué le amenazó de esa manera? No estaba si quiera segura de querer saberlo.

Tome mi maleta y me fui a la habitación. En un segundo Edward estaba detrás de mí.

—Nena ella no es nadie importante, ella...

Lo interrumpí levantando mi mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—No importa quién sea ella, Edward lo digo en serio solo me importas tu ok, déjalo así no quiero enterarme de nada, si ella pertenece a tu pasado dejémosla ahí—Dije soltando todo de manera atropellada.

Dándole la espalda empecé a sacar cosas de mi maleta sin sentido, ni sabía qué coño estaba buscando.

—Isabella, mírame.

Me volteé con mi mejor cara de póker, él no tenía porque saber que me estaba muriendo de celos por dentro.

No quería seguir hablando del tema así que me concentré en sus labios y lo besé.

Lo besé y lo mordí, soltando mi toalla y luego la de él, empecé a acariciar su polla que ya estaba reaccionando a mis caricias, tenía que distraerme y darle a entender que todo iba bien y descargar la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Cuando ya estábamos entrando en calor, sonó el timbre otra vez.

—¡Joder!, ahora si debe ser la pizza—Habló sobre mis labios.

—Ok, déjame y yo atiendo no puedes salir así—Dije señalando su entrepierna con su enorme polla empalmada.

—Tú tampoco saldrás así, no voy a dejar que el repartidor vea a mi mujer desnuda.

Me iba a morir en ese mismo instante ¿Su mujer?, había dicho ¿Su mujer?

¡Tres bolas, cero strike y las bases llenas!**

—Bien entonces ¿Qué propones?

Tomó la sudadera que se había quitado antes de la ducha y me la puso, me quedaba a medio muslo y él se colocó la toalla de nuevo y la ajustó a su cadera.

Yo divisé su bóxer y sin pensar me lo puse.

—Vamos nena ya estas más presentable.

Me dio un corto beso, me tomó de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

—Me gustas con mi ropa, pareces una "pequeña yo" pero sexy—Comentaba mientras llegábamos a la sala y abría la puerta.

—¿Te parece?

—Claro que si nena, tú aunque te pongas un saco de patatas te verías sexy, sin embargo, yo te prefiero desnuda—Susurró en mi oído, erizándome la piel.

Mientras yo tomaba la caja y la bolsa con las Cocacolas, él le daba unos billetes al repartidor.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en los taburetes de la cocina.

—¿No te importa comer aquí? Casi no uso el comedor.

—No hay problema aquí está bien, me gusta tu casa es hermosa.

Asintió dándole un mordisco a su rebanada.

—Si a mí también me gusta—Dijo después de tomar un largo trago de su Cocacola—Mi madre ayudo mucho con la decoración.

—Está decorada con muy buen gusto. ¿Cómo haces para mantenerla tan pulcramente?, pareciera que no vive nadie aquí.

—Martha viene todos los lunes y jueves a limpiar, hacer la colada y a llevar alguna de mi ropa a la tintorería. Ella ha trabajado para mi familia por muchos años y junto con su esposo viven con mis padres.

Fruncí mi ceño, los celos peleaban por salir de nuevo a flote, Edward lo notó y me aclaró de inmediato como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

—Es como una segunda madre para mí. Es mi nana y, Walter su esposo, es el jefe de seguridad de Cullen & Masen Corp.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías mientras comíamos, ya nos habíamos olvidado de la fulana Heidy o eso quería pensar.

—¿Sabes?, se necesitan cuatro horas de sexo vigoroso para quemar las calorías de una sola rebanada de pizza. Todo esto se va ir justo a mi trasero—Le comentaba señalándole el trozo de pizza que llevaría a mi boca.

Se quedó pensando y mirando al techo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Joder, estoy dudando!

—¿Por qué?

—No sé si quiera que te crezca más o esperar que termines ese pedazo e irnos a la cama, las dos ideas son bastante tentadoras, soy un hombre de culos.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?, la semana pasada eras el hombre de las tetas.

—Soy el hombre de las tetas y los culos y los coños y me encanta el tuyo—Decía mientras se paraba y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí pellizcándome una nalga.

—También de las bocas, y la tuya, Dios la creó para mi disfrute—Y dicho esto, me besó.

Al día siguiente me dejó en la cama y se fue a trabajar un par de horas. Me dejó un juego de llaves y me explicó el funcionamiento de algunas cosas, de todos modos aunque el portero nos había visto llegar anoche, él le indicaría que yo estaría en su departamento.

Yo salí y compré los ingredientes para prepararle algo de comer para cuando regresara. Típico apartamento de soltero tenía solo lo indispensable. Pero quería prepararle la pasta que tanto le había gustado y que ya le había preparado hace unos días atrás.

Al medio día ya estaba de vuelta.

El fin de semana fue excelente y sin ninguna otra sorpresa desagradable.

Ya era domingo y cuando desperté estaba sola en la cama, fui al baño me aseé, lavé mis dientes y salí en su busca.

Lo encontré parado en el ventanal de la cocina fumando.

—Nena disculpa tenía ganas de uno—Dijo al verme señalando el que tenía entre los dedos.

—No te había visto haciéndolo, sin embargo, si lo noté en el sabor de tu boca.

Me acerqué y lo besé.

—¿Qué te apetece desayunar?—Preguntó mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

—A ti—Le dije y tomándolo de la mano me lo llevé de vuelta a la habitación.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Había pasado un excelente fin de semana, disfrutando del sexo y de su compañía.

El viernes Bella había cocinado para mí, me gustaba el hecho de que se preocupara de esa manera, le había comentado que traería comida y ella se negó diciendo que saldría hacer algunas compras, burlándose de lo poco que había en mi despensa.

Muy pocas veces comía en casa y cuando lo hacía, compraba comida para llevar. Otras veces simplemente llegaba hasta donde mamá y cenaba en familia. La verdad no me gustaba cenar solo, una hamburguesa para mí era más que suficiente.

Pero al llegar de la oficina y encontrarla allí esperándome como toda una ama de casa, ese simple hecho, me cautivó.

De ahora en adelante, me preocuparía por llenar la despensa para cuando ella estuviese aquí.

Para mi desgracia ya era domingo, no quería que se marchara pero tenía que llevarla al aeropuerto. Me desperté temprano y la dejé cómodamente dormida mientras yo salía a la cocina a fumar un cigarro, tenía mucho que pensar.

Otra vez pasaría una semana sin ella, la próxima vez seria yo el que viajaría a Nashville. No me importaba tener que tomar un avión todas las semanas, Isabella, lo valía.

Recordé que el miércoles al salir de la oficina me había acercado donde Irina y había comprado un par de cosas que quería usar con Bella. Unos juguetes.

Quería jugar un poco, no caer en la rutina, ya había más confianza y estaba seguro que los dos disfrutaríamos mucho. Deseaba probar tantas cosas con ella, me gustaba ver como se entregaba a mí, sin inhibiciones, eso me volvía loco. Quería llevarla al límite y hacerla completamente mía.

Sin embargo, no me atreví.

La repentina aparición de Heidy me había acobardado, en realidad no sabía que podía estar pensando Isabella al respecto, ella no había querido tocar el tema diciendo que lo dejara en el pasado.

Por experiencia sabía que las mentiras u ocultar algo siempre traía problemas, quería aclararle y explicarle lo que Heidy había significado en mi vida, no quería que Bella sacara falsas conclusiones o pensara lo que no era. Tenía que contarle y hoy lo haría. Odiaba las mentiras.

Después de lo de Heidy dije que no volvería a enamorarme de nuevo, ella me había robado el corazón y lo había tirado en un contenedor de basura. A pesar de que la rechazaba continuamente, siempre me seguía buscando suplicando mi perdón, yo me sentía en paz al respecto y ya no sentía nada por ella, sólo un poco de empatía por todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, por esta razón, aun seguía teniendo contacto con ella, aunque gracias a dios, ahora, con menos frecuencia, pese a que nos movíamos en el mismo circulo de trabajo y amistades, luego de creer que la había amado con toda mis fuerzas, se había convertido en una verdadera molestia, un perfecto grano en el culo, estaba consciente que por su culpa, ya no quería una relación seria con nadie.

Para colmo, posteriormente a mi supuesta ruptura con Ángela, Heidy se aparece de nuevo, ella seguía diciendo a los cuatro vientos que yo no tenía a nadie porque seguramente aun le amaba, por eso era tan irritablemente insistente, lo cierto era que estaba realmente equivocada.

Por ahora yo estaba bien así y tenía todo lo que quería. Hasta hace dos meses a mi perfecta novia Ángela, un grupito selecto y rotatorio de amiguitas para entretenerme, si quería hablar con alguien, simplemente me reunía con mis amigos. Y lo más importante una familia del que estaba orgulloso.

Yo no quería a la mujer perfecta, lo único que deseaba era a la perfecta compañera de cama.

Sin embargo, mi familia pensaba distinto, mi madre siempre me alentaba a que tomara las cosas más en serio y cuando le informé de mi ruptura con Ángela, lo atribuyó a mi falta de seriedad en las relaciones y que Heidy me había dañado irreparablemente, por ende no tenía ganas de organizarme.

Alice era otra cosa, demasiado intuitiva para mi gusto, a ella le parecía gracioso y me alentaba a que disfrutara de la vida, pero ya llevaba un par de años diciéndome que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza, obviamente ella adoraba a Ángela.

Papá, siempre estaba de mi lado, él era consciente de que me tomaría mi tiempo hasta encontrar la indicada, diciendo que era muy importante el escoger a la madre de tus hijos y a la persona que te haría compañía el reto de tu vida.

La fauna era muy variopinta, yo estaba feliz con mi soltería, no quería que ese estado cambiara por un buen tiempo, pero cuando había visto a Isabella con esos vestidos ceñidos, blusas transparentes y tacones sexys, me sentí como un niño delante de una pastelería. Ahora había aparecido Isabella en la ecuación y por extraño que fuera deseaba crear una verdadera relación con ella.

¡Estaba completamente abducido por esta chica!

Yo había estado roto, pero el tiempo me había hecho endurecer, sin pensar en el amor, simplemente disfrutar del momento y Angy había sido mi mejor coartada.

Pero Bella estaba rota de una manea diferente y me di cuenta de ese detalle la pasada noche.

Recibí una llamada de Esme y después de hablar con mi madre, Isabella me había preguntado cómo era mi relación con mi familia. Yo le dije que éramos muy unidos, noté tristeza en su mirada, aunque no me lo comentó y trato de disimular muy bien, sabía que esa tristeza era porque añoraba la suya, extrañaba a sus padres y hermano.

Lo que más me sorprendió, y nunca pensé escuchar de sus labios, era que ella no deseaba tener familia, porque toda la gente que amaba moría. Comentándome que la única que había asistido a su ceremonia de graduación había sido Rose, con sus padres y su hermano muertos se había quedado prácticamente sola en el mundo, con una pequeña fortuna, una gran responsabilidad y en ese momento solo contaba con veintiún años.

Recordaba textualmente sus palabras:…"sé que todo en la vida tiene un principio y un final y nadie quiere morirse aun sabiendo que eso algún día va a suceder más tarde que temprano, pero ¿Por qué tenían que morir los tres a la vez?, nunca nos preparan para asimilarlo, nadie quiere morir y mucho menos ver morir a sus seres queridos y yo no quiero tener a más nadie a mi lado al que ame y muera, no lo soportaría"

¡Joder!

Eso me hizo sentir muy mal por ella, Bella merecía mucho más de lo que le había deparado el destino, francamente habían cosas muy injustas y nada de lo que yo hiciera podría cambiar esa realidad, yo no podía imaginarme sin mi familia y quería demostrarle a ella que no estaba sola, que ahora me tenía a mí, pero me dolió al pensar que tal vez yo nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella para formar una familia.

¡Carajo! Una familia ¿De verdad, Cullen? ¿En serio estaba pensando en eso?

¿Cómo podía presentarle a mis padres o a Alice, si ella pensaba de esa manera?, me hubiese gustado tanto ir a cenar con ellos anoche y que la conocieran. Sin embargo, les había dicho que tenía planes y que nos veríamos entre semana. Conociendo a mi familia la atosigarían y lo más probable es que saliera huyendo despavorida, así que estaba jodido.

Trataría de seguir disfrutando del momento, y me prohibiría hablar de amor con ella. Y evitaría en lo posible el tema de mi familia, no quería que se sintiera mal nuevamente.

Iba por mi segundo cigarro cuando la vi llegar a la cocina hermosamente enfundada en una de mis camisetas.

Me disculpé con ella por dejarla despertar sola, y como siempre me sorprendió llevándome de nuevo a la cama.

Tomé el valor y comencé a jugar con ella y tomando el control de la situación. Le besé todo el cuerpo, la acaricie, solo le pedí que se relajara. Después de darle un orgasmo con mi boca y tenerla bien mojada y excitada, le dije lo que quería.

—Quiero probar algo, si no te gusta solo dilo y me detendré ¿Está bien? ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, confió en ti—Me contestó con sus ojos brillantes llenos de excitación.

—Ok, dame un minuto.

Me paré y fui hasta el guardarropa para sacar la bolsa con los juguetes que le había comprado.

Tenía un dildo de tamaño regular, un vibrador pequeño y dos potes de lubricantes saborizados.

—Solo relájate, vamos a disfrutar.

Saqué el vibrador de su empaque le puse una pila y lo encendí, vi como ella se estremeció. Sabía que tenía uno propio en su casa, lo había visto un día sin querer fielmente guardado junto a su ropa interior.

Destapé uno de los lubricantes con sabor a chocolate, empapé mis dedos y el vibrador. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba observando todos mis movimientos. Me acerqué y metí uno de mis dedos en su boca para que lo chupara, luego le di un beso invadiéndola con mi lengua, saboreando el dulce y algo picante del lubricante mesclado con el sabor de su sexo.

—Este es el plan nena, te lubricamos y jugamos un rato. Es lo único que quiero—Le susurre en sus labios.

Ella solo asentía.

—Te deseo y quiero probar todo contigo, Edward.

¡Joder, esta mujer me mataría!

—Abre bien las piernas para mí.

Tomé una de las almohadas, la coloqué debajo de sus caderas y me arrodillé en medio de ellas. Unté otro poco de lubricante en mi mano derecha y comencé a dilatar con mis dedos su ano, mientras que con mi pulgar izquierdo acariciaba su clítoris e introducía el vibrador en su coño empapado.

Así estuve jugando un rato, torturándola y llevándola al máximo de su resistencia.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando y quejándose de placer.

—Aguanta un poco, solo un poco, mírame.

Abrió sus ojos, los tenia completamente nublados de placer. Estaba cerca de otro orgasmo.

—Edward, no puedo aguantar más.

—Si puedes, nena.

Saqué mis dedos y el vibrador, dejándola perpleja y agonizante.

—¡Noooo! —Se quejó poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—Voltéate y apóyate en tus rodillas, te quiero en cuatro.

—¡Dios bendito!

—Él no está aquí nena, él que te va a follar soy yo.

—Muy gracioso, Cullen.

—Espero que recuerdes que soy muy gracioso luego.

Le di una nalgada provocándole un respingo.

—Ahora relájate—Dije colocando el vibrador en su hueco trasero y haciendo presión para que entrara. Lo giraba y lo empujaba un poco dilatándola. Se tensó.

—No aprietes nena, relájate.

Coloqué mi polla en la entrada de su coño, solo amenazando por entrar, estaba disfrutando de la vista que me daba su hermoso culo apretado. Me gustaba ver como entraba y me perdía dentro de ella.

Cuando logré que el vibrador entrara un poco en su ano, penetré a su vez con mi polla su coño empapado, me movía en forma circular, así estuve unos segundos, dándole unas suaves estocadas, y empujando el vibrador con mi mano, ya estaba perdiendo el control solo con el espectáculo que tenia ante mí.

—¡Oh! , Edward.

—Dime nena, ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté mientras entraba y salía simultáneamente de sus dos orificios.

—Todo, quiero todo, por favor.

¡Joder!, casi me corro en el mismo instante que escuché sus palabras.

Retiré el vibrador de su trasero y me puse un preservativo, mi polla estaba más dura que una roca, como una granada a punto de explotar. Coloqué un poco de lubricante posicionándome en la entrada de su oscuro misterio. La penetré poco a poco, ya estaba bastante dilatada y ese era mi objetivo, porque no quería hacerle daño.

—Nena, pon tus manos en el cabecero de la cama—Pude decirle con dificultad.

La ayude a incorporarse pero sin salir de ella. No me movía, quería que se acostumbrara a mí y tenía que retardar un poco el momento. Sólo comencé a darle besos en su cuello y espalda.

Con una mano acariciaba sus pezones y con la otra la mantenía sujeta por la cadera.

—Tócate nena—La insté a que rozara su clítoris y se masturbara mientras yo comenzaba a moverme.

¡Mierda!, podía morir en ese preciso momento.

—Que apretada nena, dime si te hago daño—Le decía entre jadeos.

—Sigue, Edward no pares, no pares.

Embestida tras embestida, ya sentía como recorría el placer por toda mi columna y se concentraba en mis testículos contrayéndolos.

—Edward, no aguanto más.

—Dámelo nena, dámelo.

Allí en mi cama, nos consumimos y explotamos en un orgasmo arrasador. Sin duda, el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi jodida existencia.

Unos segundos después salí poco a poco de ella, me fui al baño y puse a llenar la bañera, desechando en la basura la evidencia de mi placer.

Regresé a la cama a por ella.

—Vamos a darnos una ducha nena—Le decía mientras la llenaba de besos.

Estaba desmadejada, la cargué sin dejar de besarla, yo me sentía pleno, satisfecho y feliz. Esta había sido la mejor demostración de que era completamente mía.

Duramos un buen rato metidos en la bañera entre besos y caricias, ella se encontraba apoyada con su espalda en mi pecho, era el momento de hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella? ¿No te hice daño?

—No, la verdad contra todo pronóstico me siento genial, tenía mis dudas al respecto por lo desconocido y aunque me dé pena afirmarlo, lo estaba deseando.

—Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso y no debes estar apenada, al igual que tú, yo también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, de hacerte completamente mía—Le dije mientras volteaba su rostro y me comía su boca.

Me quedé mirando sus ojos, unos hermosos pozos chocolate, que aun estaban dilatados por la lujuria que habíamos experimentado. La levanté sentándola a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Lo que quiero es que tengamos confianza y disfrutemos ambos de lo que nos gusta, y si en algún momento algo te molesta, quiero que me lo hagas saber.

—No hay problema, yo espero la misma sinceridad de tu parte, Edward.

—Ok, llegando a este punto, necesito contarte algo y quiero que pongas mucha atención sin interrumpirme.

Ella solo asintió.

* * *

**N/A**

**JFK* Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy de New York**

**¡Tres bolas, cero strike y las bases llenas!** Término usado en Baseball, si el lanzador tira otra bola más, haría que el equipo contrario haga la carrera.**

¿Qué será lo que le va a contar?, este Edward como que tiene sus cuantos secretitos.

Gracias por leer mis amores, hasta el próximo.

Besos de a dos.

Cleo.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, y a las chicas que me tienen entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Querida Melania, por ahí van los tiros, estos dos tienen un enredo del bueno, jejejeje, gracias por leer.

Ebrume, bienvenida, nena espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y ve a tu ritmo sin prisa y gracias.

Gracias a mi beta Wanda, por su valioso apoyo en esta aventura.

Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola **_

_**Capítulo 6  
**_

_**Plan A y plan B (1ra Parte)  
**_

_**«Sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser» Gabriel García Márquez.  
**_

**POV Edward**

Mirando directamente a sus ojos, para medir su reacción, comencé mi relato.

"Hace seis años, cuando estaba en mi segundo año de la universidad, me fui a vivir con Heidy, ya teníamos un año juntos cuando lo decidimos, ella estaba pasando por una situación económica un tanto difícil y a mí, mis padres me pagaban mi manutención, sin embargo, yo trabajaba en las tardes dando tutorías y pasando por las oficinas de papá para ir fogueándome y obteniendo experiencia.

Una tarde al regresar a casa, encontré a Heidy teniendo sexo en mí cama con un amigo, Aro, él se excusó diciendo que yo no la satisfacía y que ella lo había buscado, ella decía que él le había seducido. En ese momento salí y me marché sin discutir, le pedí que cuando regresara no la quería encontrar en mi casa. Esa noche me quedé en casa de Jake, uno de mis mejores amigos. Al día siguiente cuando regresé efectivamente ella ya se había ido. Pero a las dos semanas volvió con una prueba de embarazo y unos exámenes donde confirmaba que tenía ocho semanas y decía que el bebé era mío por el tiempo de gestación"

Isabella dio un respingo, poniéndose la mano en la boca. Pero yo continúe.

"Yo le dije que me haría cargo del embarazo y posteriormente del bebé, aunque no volvería con ella, pero me amenazó diciendo que si no volvíamos se iba a deshacer del embarazo, así que la acepté de regreso a mi casa. Como cosas del destino el embarazo no llegó a feliz término, teniendo un aborto espontaneo. En un momento pensé que era provocado, pero el médico que la atendió es el padre de Jake, el doctor William, me aseguró que había sido sin intención y que eso solía suceder.

Tanto el doctor William, mis amigos íntimos y mi familia conocían los pormenores de nuestra relación, así que sin mi consentimiento ni el de Heidy, efectuaron una prueba de ADN para confirmar si el bebé no nato en realidad era mío. Finalmente la prueba resultó ser negativa, ella me había engañado y no sabía desde cuando lo estaba haciendo"

Respiré profundo y continúe, Isabella no salía de su asombro.

Aunque su rostro pasaba por varios sentimientos, ahora veía un atisbo de tranquilidad.

"Y aunque no estuve de acuerdo en su momento, ya que Jake me engañó al tomar una muestra de mi sangre, diciendo que tenía que hacer no se qué practicas médicas, en realidad fue un alivio para mí cuando me lo notificaron, terminaría definitivamente todo contacto con Heidy, o eso era lo que yo pensaba que sucedería. Ella continúa buscándome, dice que no puede vivir sin mí y que me ama, incluso amenazando con atentar contra su vida y tratando de arruinar todo tipo de relación afectiva que tenga con alguna mujer, sin embargo, yo ya no le hago caso. Ya tenía un par de meses sin saber de ella, pero cada cierto tiempo aparece haciendo cualquier intento para volver conmigo"

—De verdad estoy muy apenado contigo, Isabella, porque tuviste que presenciar esa escena, verla aquí en mi casa en esas condiciones, tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de pensaras algo que no era. Yo estoy consciente de que me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mi pasado, aun así, creo que te lo debía.

—¿Aun sientes algo por ella?

—No, por Dios, si te lo digo es porque quiero ser sincero contigo, pero ten por seguro que eso pasó hace mucho y nada de lo que haga logrará que vuelva con ella. Heidy es una mujer exitosa, trabajadora, pero muy manipuladora y lamentablemente nos movemos en los mismos círculos de amistades, y eso hace que ella siga insistiendo.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que yo no he sido estable en mis relaciones después de ella, pero eso no se lo diría a Isabella.

—Está bien, Edward te agradezco la confianza y que me hayas aclarado la situación aunque no estabas obligado a hacerlo. Pero tengo una duda.

—Dime.

—No estás obligado a contestarme si no lo deseas. Hasta hace poco tenías una relación con una modelo, ¿Heidy tuvo algo que ver con esa ruptura?

—No, lo mío con Ángela fue algo diferente por llamarlo de alguna manera, contrariamente mientras estuve en esa relación, Heidy se mantuvo al margen, por lo que creo que al enterarse que ya no estoy con ella, es la causa de que haya vuelto con sus intentos. Lo que Heidy nunca imaginó fue encontrarte aquí. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Ok.

—Solo quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

—Todo está perfecto—Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa. Y estoy completamente seguro que era sincera.

La besé de nuevo, transmitiéndole todo lo que podía sentir por ella, sin palabras.

—Ahora vamos a comer algo, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Nos secamos, vestimos y la llevé a un Starbucks que estaba a dos calles de mi casa, para desayunar.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, y sentados uno al lado del otro, comimos metidos dentro de nuestra burbuja.

—Edward, ya que estamos en confianza, yo quiero comentarte algo.

—Dime, soy todo oídos.

—Te acuerdas que te comenté que doy clases en la academia de Renata, la conociste el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Claro, la recuerdo perfectamente, aunque fue muy poco lo que conversamos.

—Ok, adicional a eso, ella es socia en una empresa de ropa íntima y yo soy una de sus modelos.

—Ummm está bien—Le dije sin más y continúe bebiendo mi Mocca.

Me quedó mirando, creo que no le había captado completamente la idea. Levantó una de sus perfectas cejas asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, pensé que no me habías escuchado—Me dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que te escuché, dijiste que eras modelo de ropa íntima… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Ropa íntima? ¿Posas desnuda? —Ahora estaba mosqueado y sorprendido.

Ok, ahora si lo había captado.

—Eso fue lo que te dije, ropa íntima, pero no poso desnuda.

—Explícate—Dije con mi ceño fruncido, me estaba cabreando.

—Ok, me pongo una sexy lencería y me toman fotos, para los folletos, revistas de venta y la publicidad de la empresa, se llama Liguerie, adicionalmente hacen una preventa en diciembre, donde varias modelos desfilamos para las casas especializadas en el ramo, que luego se encargan de distribuir las prendas.

—¿Trabajas para Liguerie?

—Aja, sabes de qué te estoy hablando ¿Cierto?

—Claro, sé perfectamente de que me estás hablando, es como Victoria Secret.

—Exacto, pero la preventa es menos ostentosa y privada, no asiste la prensa ni nada de eso.

—¿Y que estabas esperando para decírmelo?, entonces quiere decir que lo de la academia, ¿Es un engaño? ¿Una tapadera?

—No te engañé, Edward, y si doy clases en la academia, simplemente no te lo había comentado, eso es todo.

—Bueno, solo tengo una cosa para decirte—Me quedé un rato pensativo para darle más énfasis a lo que quería decirle.

Madre mía, se veía muy nerviosa. Retorcía sus dedos en la servilleta y yo estaba disfrutando del momento. Nunca me imaginé que me dijera eso. Seguramente pensaría que me molestaría. ¿Cómo me iba a molestar?, si yo estaba disfrutando de ese cuerpo con el que seguramente soñaban y fantaseaban muchos. Yo más de una vez había hojeado un par de esas revistas, y lo que más me gustaba era el estilo, que eran elegantes, sensuales y sugerentes sin ser vulgares ¡Joder!, con razón mi mujer era jodidamente caliente, todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien en ese cuerpo sensual y provocativo.

—Dime.

—Cuando tengas ese puto desfile, quiero ir—Y seguí con mi café.

—Está bien, ¿No tienes más nada que decir?

—Que eres jodidamente caliente—Le dije susurrando sobre sus labios y la besé.

Cuando volvimos a casa, nos acostamos en el sofá a ver televisión un rato, la tenía acostada en mi pecho, disfrutaba de su roce y sus caricias, y ella se reía de las tonterías que le comentaba, mientras veíamos un par de películas.

¡Jodida mierda!, ya eran las dos de la tarde. No quería ver el puto reloj, pero mi inconsciente me traicionaba.

Ayudé a Isabella a preparar unos sándwich, comimos e inevitablemente a las tres la llevé al aeropuerto.

Su vuelo salía a las cinco de la tarde, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, pero el jodido seguía su curso.

Me despedí, asegurándole que el viernes estaría en su casa.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzamos esta rutina, al principio yo iba o él venía, pasábamos el fin de semana en mi departamento o en el suyo, íbamos al cine, a pasear o conocer sitios nocturnos y otras ocasiones solo salíamos de la cama para comer algo, terminando por hacer el amor en la cocina o en la sala.

En esta ocasión yo estaba de vuelta en New York.

Estábamos en el sofá acostados, cómodamente abrazados viendo televisión.

—Bella, tengo hambre—Me dijo con un hermoso puchero.

¿Por qué tenía que manipularme de esa manera?

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, tengo una mejor idea, vístete, ponte un vaquero y unas botas, saldremos a comer fuera.

Era extraño esa exigencia de su parte, por lo general nunca me decía que ponerme y a él le encantaba que usara vestidos, pero sin preguntar hice lo que me pidió. Lo que si noté era esa mirada pícara en sus ojos, temía por lo que estaría maquinando en su cabeza, siempre que veía esa mirada traviesa, era porque se traía algo entre manos y seguramente ahora no estaba equivocada.

Recordé que hace dos semanas, Edward me había bañado en chocolate, no fue nada cómodo el tener todo el cabello pegado por el dulce, pero si fue muy placentero cuando Edward lo había comido directamente de mi cuerpo, y yo del suyo, terminando por hacer el amor en su jacuzzi. Me estremecí de solo recordar el momento.

—¿Qué te sucede, Bella?—Preguntó sacándome de mis divagaciones.

—Nada ¿Por qué?

—Estas toda colorada. ¿Qué pasa?, seguro estabas pensando cochinadas—dijo riéndose de mí.

—Vamos estoy lista—Se quedaría con las ganas de saber en que estaba pensando.

—Estas hermosa como siempre, pero me temo que necesitarás esto—Dijo tendiéndome una cazadora de cuero negra y una bufanda a juego. ¿De dónde las había sacado?, no recuerdo haber traído esas prendas de mi casa.

—Las tomé de tu ropero la semana pasada—Seguía riéndose, sin duda alguna, esto era con premeditación y alevosía.

Tomados de la mano bajamos en el elevador directo hasta el estacionamiento, guiándome hasta el fondo de este, era primera vez que pasaba por ese lugar, ya que su carro estaba siempre ubicado al inicio del mismo.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Pregunté

—Ya verás.

Llegamos a una puerta y tecleó unos dígitos en un panel oculto que estaba en la pared, dándonos paso a un reservado, era otro estacionamiento pero más pequeño y estaba completamente oscuro.

—Espera aquí mientras prendo las luces.

Caminó a la derecha y pulsó el botón, encendiendo las luces del lugar.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—Esta es mi versión moderna de mi casa del árbol.

—¿Tuviste una casa en el árbol?

—Aun existe, pero ahora es toda rosa y tiene muchas _Barbies_, la remodelaron hace un par de años para la consentida de la casa, mi pequeña sobrina Nella.

Había dos autos tapados con cobertores plateados y una Ducati negra impresionante.

—Vamos a dar un paseo y a divertirnos, ven y te pongo tu casco—Decía con su mejor sonrisa, enseñando su blanca dentadura.

—¿Divertirnos?, lo siento mucho Edward, pero parte de mi diversión no es atentar contra mi vida.

—Vamos no seas miedosa ¿No confías en mí?

—¡Claro que sí!, pero, Edward ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Claro, nena la vamos a pasar genial, ya verás, tú sólo abrázame fuerte.

Y así fue que me convenció.

Salimos a las calles de New York disfrutando de una fría tarde, ya estaba entrando el invierno pero aun no llovía. Estar abrazada a él, sintiendo la brisa como chocaba con mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir libre.

Edward cada vez que podía rozaba mis manos, que estaban aferradas a su cuerpo, rodeando firmemente su cintura, o acariciaba mi rodilla hasta la parte interior de esta, enviando descargas de placer que estremecían mi cuerpo.

Condujo hasta un hermoso restaurant al aire libre en Long Island, a las afueras de New York, desde las mesas podíamos apreciar el atardecer y disfrutar del sonido y golpeteo de las olas. Comimos, hablamos y de verdad pasamos un rato muy agradable.

Ya había anochecido cuando decidimos regresar a casa.

Acostados cómodamente en su cama, decidí comentarle sobres las vacaciones de acción de gracias, estábamos a dos semanas y quería saber que planes tenia para esas fechas, ahora que pasábamos prácticamente todos los fines de semana juntos, quería pasar esos días con él. Después de la muerte de mi familia la pasaba con Rose y Emmett, pero pensé que este año podía ser diferente o tal vez pasarla los cuatro juntos.

—¿Crees que la pasaremos juntos? —Le pregunté

—Imposible—Dijo de forma categórica.

—¿Por qué?—Lo tomé como un rechazo.

—Porque tengo que pasarla en casa con mi familia, ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

—Pues nada, quedarme en casa sola, este año Rose y Emmett se irán a casa de los padres de él, en Florida, pero yo no tenía ganas de ir hasta allá, a menos que fuese contigo.

—No me hagas sentir mal.

—No hay problema, Edward—Le di la espalda y me hice la dormida.

Pasó el fin de semana, regresé a Nashville y no se volvió hablar más del tema.

Era lunes y esta tarde tenía sesión de fotos en Liguerie, estaban preparando la publicidad para el evento de fin de año y el catálogo para iniciar la temporada en enero.

Aunque ya se había adelantado gran parte, no pudimos terminar esa noche y lo continuaríamos el miércoles ya que mañana tenía que dar clases en la academia.

Por lo general las sesiones las tenia organizadas para los fines de semana, pero desde que estaba con Edward, había reorganizado mi vida de tal manera que no interfiriera con mis viajes a New York, o si él venia a Nashville poder dedicarle todo el fin de semana sin interrupciones, yo había adaptado mis horarios a él, pero podía ver que Edward no hacia lo mismo, la prueba estaba en que no pasaría acción de gracias conmigo y tampoco me había invitado a pasarla junto a su familia.

Incluso ya había delegado a Renata uno que otro jueves en la academia y tampoco era que debía pasar de mis obligaciones.

Cuando terminé la sesión fotográfica, noté que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Edward en el móvil, aun estaba molesta con él, aunque no debería estarlo, ya que en realidad no habíamos estipulado una relación de pareja, pero el hecho no dejaba de incomodarme. Era muy tarde cuando regresé a casa, así que después de darme un baño, me acosté y a él lo llamaría mañana.

Al llegar a la constructora la mañana del martes y luego de tomarme mi café, me fui a la oficina, cerré la puerta, me senté tras mi escritorio y marqué el número de Edward, después de repicar un par de veces me envió directo al buzón de voz, marqué nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado, no dejé mensaje y colgué.

¡Joder!, lo llamaría después.

Paso el día y entre una cosa y otra, olvidé llamarlo.

Así pasó el martes y llegó el miércoles, si Edward no quería atender mis llamadas ¡Que le dieran!, ya me estaba cansando de esta situación, lo más probable es que él ya se hubiera aburrido de esta relación, que aun, después de dos meses, no tenia nombre.

El jueves, cuando desperté, tenía nada más y nada menos que diez y ocho llamadas pérdidas, cuatro Whatsaap y dos mensajes de voz en el buzón de mi móvil. ¡Mierda!, todas de Edward. Había olvidado que lo tenía en modo vibrar y no me percaté de ninguna de las llamadas.

Leí los Whatsaap:

1. 18:35 "**Hola nena te extraño, no atiendes tu teléfono**"

2. 20:14 "**Isabella ¿Dónde coño estas metida?**"

3. 20:45 "**¿Es que no piensas atender tu puto teléfono?**"

4. 22:05 "**Ok, entendí, no te llamo más**"

¡Qué terror!, después de esto no quise escuchar los mensajes de voz.

No había terminado de lavar mis dientes cuando tuve que enjuagar rápidamente para atender el teléfono de mi casa.

—Diga.

—Hasta que te encuentro.

—Hola Edward, buenos días para ti también.

—Se puede saber ¿Dónde has estado metida todas estas noches?, no me atiendes el móvil y en tu casa tampoco estabas.

—Tenía cosas que hacer y, Edward te devolví la llamada y tú tampoco atendías.

—¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien, Isabella?

—No estoy saliendo con nadie ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Acaso hay exclusividad en esto que tenemos?

—¡Joder!, desde que estoy contigo no he visto a nadie más.

—Pues yo tampoco, Edward, ¿Entonces a qué viene todo esto?, no entiendo tu reacción, tenia cosas que hacer en la academia. Salí muy tarde y no quise llamarte a las tantas, luego el martes no atendías—Mi voz se estaba quebrando.

—Vi tus llamadas perdidas, pero estaba cabreado porque no sabía nada de ti, y luego entre reuniones, papeleo y el nuevo proyecto no he tenido un respiro.

—Es una actitud inmadura de tu parte, Edward lo sabes.

—Lo sé y te pido disculpas nena, entiendo que tienes tus ocupaciones con la academia, yo anoche salí con los chicos a distraerme un rato, tenia días que no los veía, pero ¡Joder!, te hecho tanto de menos cuando no estás—Su voz desaparece bragas haciendo acto de presencia.

—Está bien, Edward te disculpo, no pasa nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, disculpas aceptadas.

—Ok, mañana estaré en Nashville a las 22:00, tuve que comprar para el último vuelo, no me puedo escapar antes, tengo varios compromisos mañana y una reunión a primera hora.

—Sin problemas, estaré allí esperándote.

Aunque estaba dolida me alegraba de poder verlo este fin de semana, así haríamos las paces.

Lo busqué en el aeropuerto y pasamos otro fin de semana sin pena y sin gloria, esta rutina se estaba haciendo costumbre, pero me sorprendió pidiéndome que fuese a New York para acción de gracias.

* * *

**POV Edward **

Esta noche había quedado con Jake y Ben en "The Moon", tenía que tomarme unos tragos y despejarme, el fin de semana había sido algo tenso y definitivamente necesitaba desahogarme. Tres días y no había hablado con Bella, no me atendía el teléfono y cuando ella llamaba yo no le atendía, parecíamos dos tontos e inmaduros adolescentes.

Pasé un par de horas con mis amigos, como siempre tendría que agradecerles, yo soy un libro abierto para ellos y esta noche de chicos, me había ayudado más de lo que hubiese imaginado en lo que se refiere a mi vida amorosa.

Les puse al tanto de lo que estaba viviendo, sin entrar en detalles escabrosos y como siempre con nuestro valioso código silencioso de por medio, les relaté más detalladamente la pequeña discrepancia que había tenido con Bella por lo de acción de gracias.

Jake estaba muy estable en ese aspecto, desde hace diez años, y Ben, aunque soltero, estaba de acuerdo en que cuando llegara la indicada no había que dejarla escapar, y eso ya me había quedado claro, ya sabía que era lo que quería, y era a mi Bella.

—¿A ver, Edward, tu sabes lo que significa la palabra amor?

—¡Oh!, por todos los Dioses, Jake ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Me vas a dar una clase?—Estaba cabreado, le acababa de enviar un tercer Whatsaap a Isabella sin recibir respuesta.

—Eres un jodido bruto y te lo voy a explicar, así que pon atención y no me interrumpas—Decía mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y una servilleta y comenzaba a garabatear en ella.

Yo solo asentí, tomando un trago de mi vaso.

_**A**_

—La A, significa amor, es lo primordial, lo incondicional, algo tan inmenso que darías tu vida por tu pareja, bíblicamente hablando. El amor todo lo da, todo lo soporta, no es egoísta y toda esa mierda, que nos hace querer matar a cualquiera que le haga daño o le toca un puto pelo a nuestra mujer. Y lo que nos hace soportar sus días no tan buenos.

_**M**_

—La M, es el morbo, el sexo, esa pasión que te hace querer enterrarte dentro de esa mujer y no salir nunca de ella y desearla 24/7.

_**O**_

—La O, es la obsesión que te da el querer estar con esa persona, saber dónde está, que está haciendo y lo más importante con quién, lo que nos hace ponernos brutos y controladores.

_**R**_

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, la R de romance, es cuando nos ponemos cursis, las flores, los detalles, el cine, las cenas, las velas y todas esas vainas que nos ponen maricones y que hace que ellas nos adoren.

¡Mierda!, yo no salía de mi asombro.

Sin ninguna duda mi amigo Jake estaba haciendo muy bien las cosas o eso fue lo que me dio a entender con todo lo que me dijo.

—¿De dónde coño sacaste toda esa mierda?, eres un jodido genio.

—¡Guevon!, eso me lo dijo el cura cuando me casé, ¿Donde coño tenias tú la cabeza? ¿Cómo ibas a poner atención a la ceremonia?

—¡Si no dejabas de mirarle las tetas a Heidy!—Gritaron los dos a la vez, para luego mirarse las caras y echarse a reír.

Por el resto de lo que me quedaría de vida me joderían con lo mismo. Sin duda, era cierto, en esa época estaba babeando por Heidy, babeando y no en sentido figurado.

—¡No me jodas!, el cura no pudo decirte todo eso.

—Bueno la verdad, es que no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero sí la idea principal y es lo que importa. Y si captaste todas las señales, estas perdidamente enamorado.

—Te perdimos bro, les dije que yo sería el último en caer—Decía Ben con una enorme sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Bella.

—Si estoy jodido, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Pero ella tiene miedo, necesito hacer algo para dárselo por dosis y cuando se dé cuenta, ya no pueda escapar de mí. ¿Si me entienden lo que les quiero decir?

—Claro que te entendemos, Edward, simplemente déjate llevar, muéstrate tal como eres. No finjas algo que no eres por temor a hacerle daño, quizás estés equivocado y ella lo que necesita en realidad es a una verdadera familia de nuevo, que la quiera y la proteja y ¿Quiénes mejores que los Cullen?, te aseguro que tía Esme estará feliz de adoptarla, y por no mencionar a tu hermana la siniestra, que estará encantada de tener una hermana pequeña.

—Puede que tengas razón, Ben—Le dije sonriendo e imaginándome a Alice tratando de manejarle la vida a Bella. Mi hermana era la mejor manipulándonos a su antojo, era una de sus mejores virtudes porque la mayoría de las veces sus ideas eran las más acertadas.

Disfrutando de una botella de Courvoisier, elaboramos un plan para introducir a Bella en mi mundo, ese sería el primer paso.

—Lo que hay que hacer es que ella desee tener una familia o formar parte de una y aunque sea cruel decirlo eso también incluye la perdida, pese a que sea dolorosa y no estemos preparados para afrontarla. Bien te ayudaremos en eso. Y hablando de familia, tengo algo que decirles, ¡Van a ser tíos!—Dijo un emocionado Jake.

—¿Perro, por fin te decidiste?, ya era hora—Ben le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Felicitaciones hermano—Le dije abrazándolo.

—Bueno las probabilidades de que sean gemelos son un ochenta y cinco por ciento, así que, de una les digo que serán los padrinos.

—¿De cuánto tiempo está?—Pregunté.

—Apenas hoy se hizo una prueba casera, pero ya tiene tres semanas de falta, mañana voy a chequearla.

—Esta es una excelente noticia, Jake, William y Sarah van a flipar por sus primeros nietos y qué decir de tus suegros—Le decía Ben, mientras tomaba de su vaso.

—Si, Emely no dejaba de llorar esta mañana, bueno ambos lloramos, ya teníamos unos meses intentándolo. Y creo que definitivamente ahora es el momento indicado.

A las once de la noche y un poco achispados cada quien se retiró a su casa. Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos de nuevo el viernes después de acción de gracias, pero esta vez con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Primero la llevaría a casa para acción de gracias. Aprovecharía que mi familia se iría a Texas a visitar a los Brandon, los padres de Jasper, y al día siguiente saldríamos a bailar a "The Moon" con los chicos. Una de las propuestas de Ben, era darle celos a Bella, aun no me cuadraba la idea, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Esa noche no sé cuantas veces la llamé, le envié varios Whatsaap y hasta le deje mensajes de voz en su buzón, y nunca recibí una respuesta de vuelta. Intenté dormir, pero estaba muy cabreado, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

No tengo idea a qué horas pude finalmente conciliar el sueño, pero a penas desperté la llamé a su casa, por lo menos sabría si había ido a dormir en ella, no sé por qué dudaba pero estaba celoso como el infierno, seguramente Ben, y su ridículo plan, al final si funcionaría.

Así que, ¡Plan en marcha!

Ese fin de semana me fui a Nashville e hicimos las paces, tenia de vuelta a mi sonriente, sexy y caliente mujer en mis brazos, y le pedí que se fuera conmigo por acción de gracias.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, hablar con Esme y explicarle que no viajaría con ellos, luego decirle a Martha que estaría en casa de mis padres con una invitada muy especial y por último llamar a Mariel, una de mi exclusivo sequito de amiguitas, ella sería mi perfecta coartada de celos.

El lunes en la mañana llamé a mamá y le dije que quería almorzar con ella, que necesitaba hablar a solas, a Esme no le extrañó, total era normal que cada cierto tiempo nos reuniéramos solo los dos, al igual lo hacía con Alice o Carlisle, aunque con este último con más frecuencia.

Después de comer y ponernos al día de las últimas ocurrencias de Nella, pedimos café.

—¿Cuéntame, Edward, hay algo que me quieras decir?

—Que bien me conoces, madre.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—¿Cuando se van a Texas?

—El martes a primera hora, ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, mamá.

—Edward te conozco y sé que te pasa algo, el hecho que ya no esté detrás de ti como si aun fueses un niño pequeño, no significa que no me dé cuenta de ciertas cosas, además acabas de preguntar, ¿Cuándo se van a Texas, si lo correcto debería ser: ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Texas?

—Ok—La miré apenado, mi madre podía ser tan intuitiva a veces que daba miedo, ya sabía yo de dónde había sacado ese sexto sentido Alice—Me voy a quedar en casa, si no te importa y pedirle a nana que me prepare algo para la cena.

—Quédate Edward, así acompañas a Martha y a Walter. No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te está sucediendo, lo que espero es que resuelvas todo, ya eres un hombre y sé que no te gusta que me inmiscuya en tu vida privada, espero que sepas que me preocupo mucho por ti, hijo, y cuando quieras contarle a tu madre lo que te pasa, estaré lista para escucharte.

—Gracias, mamá. ¿Por qué nunca tengo que decirte nada?, es como si ya lo supieras todo—Le dije levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome a su mejilla para darle un beso.

—¿Será porque te tuve en mi vientre nueve meses? O quizás, porque eres más transparente que el agua. Sé que andas en algo, hijo, últimamente estas muy distante pero muy feliz, tu cara te delata—Decía sonriente—Y eso sólo pasa cuando tienes algo importante entre manos. Así que lo único que deseo, que estés consciente y sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo y tienes mi bendición—Me dio unas palmaditas en la mano, reconfortándome—Te amo, hijo.

—Yo también te amo, madre, y gracias por todo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Edward. De una vez te digo que estés preparado, en cualquier momento Alice te va a someter a su inquisición, le gusta estar enterada de todo y ya anda rondando, menos mal que hemos estado realmente ocupadas en estos días, pero ya me ha comentado varias veces sobre tu cambio de actitud desde que regresaste de Nashville. Y más por tus ausencias todos los fines de semana. Incluso me comentó que ya no frecuentas a los chicos.

—Si, la verdad es que la estoy evitando, sé lo intensa que se puede poner y necesito tiempo. Lo que te puedo adelantar es que esta persona me importa mucho, pero si Alice la llega a conocer, es capaz de prepararme la boda con músicos, banquete y hasta la luna de miel—Los dos rompimos en carcajadas, recordando lo intensa y sobre protectora que puede ser Alice.

—La conocemos muy bien.

—Y sobre los chicos, no te preocupes ya lo estoy solucionando. De hecho quedamos en vernos después de acción de gracias.

Terminamos nuestro café, pagué la cuenta y regresamos a la empresa. Al llegar llamaría a mi departamento, hoy Martha estaría allí.

—Casa Cullen.

—Hola, nana.

—Edward, ¿Cómo estás?

—Todo perfecto, gracias ¿Y tú?

—Todo bien, ya estamos terminando la limpieza, ¿Quieres que te deje algo preparado? O ¿Cenas en casa esta noche?, extrañamente tienes algunas cosas en tu despensa.

Sonreí al recordar las compras de víveres que había realizado con Bella hace dos semanas.

—No, no es necesario, hoy cenamos juntos, pero te llamaba por algo más.

—¿Qué será?

—Nana, voy a quedarme con ustedes por acción de gracias en casa, y quizás pase allí la noche.

—Está bien tesoro, no hay problema, ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena y compartimos juntos?

—Claro, esa es la idea, voy a tener compañía, esa persona es alguien muy especial pero quiero que sea nuestro secreto, ¿Me lo prometes?

—No hay problema, estaré encantada de atenderles.

Luego de colgar con Martha, le pedí a Carmen que llamara a Mariel a mi oficina.

—Buenas tardes, Edward me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo—Dijo después de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a mí, dándome un casto beso en los labios. Luego me los rozó con su pulgar para retirar el labial.

Esta mujer era caliente como el infierno.

—Hola, Mariel, si efectivamente tengo algo que comentarte—Le decía mientras la guiaba hasta uno de las sillas para sentarnos—Necesito un gran favor.

Después de explicarle que ya estaba fuera de juego, le hice un corto resumen de lo que deseaba, que nos veríamos donde Ben y que esta vez sería como nuestra despedida. Que ya no disfrutaríamos de nuestros acalorados encuentros. Pero seguiríamos con nuestra amistad. Ella lo lamentó, poniéndose a la orden por si algún día cambiaba de opinión.

Por mi bien y mi futura relación estable, esperaba que no fuese así.

Ya estaba todo coordinado.

* * *

Gracias por leer mis amores, hasta el próximo lunes, ya viene Acción de Gracias.

Besos de a dos.

Cleo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, y a las chicas que me tienen entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Melania, gracias por leer.

pera l.t, bienvenida, nena espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

Gracias a mi beta Wanda, por su valioso apoyo en esta aventura.

Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…

* * *

_**Ya no estarás Sola.**_

_**Capitulo 7  
**_

_**Plan A y Plan B (2da. Parte)**_

"_**Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal". Madre Teresa de Calcuta.**_

**POV Bella**

Estaba feliz de pasar todos estos días de vacaciones con Edward, aunque no me había dado detalles sobre la cena de acción de gracias, pensé que la pasaríamos en su departamento, como cualquier fin de semana, y más, cuando me comentó que su familia viajaría a Texas. Lo que nunca imaginé es que me llevaría casa de sus padres.

A las diez de la mañana, estábamos llegando a la hermosa casa en los Hamptons, y luego de presentarme a Martha, y al esposo de ella, Walter, me llevó a dar un paseo por toda la propiedad. Me quedé extasiada con la enorme piscina, si no hubiese sido por el frio clima, me hubiera zambullido en ella un buen rato.

Nunca había hablado con Edward de sus bienes materiales, no estaba interesada en eso, pero tenía conocimiento de la fortuna que manejaba las empresas de los Cullen. Definitivamente no estaban pasando ningún tipo de dificultad económica. Lo que si me había comentado, era de que podía enseñarme como invertir en la bolsa, ya que su cuñado era un crack en el tema.

Me llevó a la parte posterior de la casa donde pude contemplar las olas del mar, después de caminar descalzos en la blanca arena, nos sentamos en una tumbona cerca de la orilla, conversando y disfrutando del sonido del mar, tenia frio aunque estábamos abrazados, así que media hora después me dijo para regresar a la casa.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Sí, un poco.

—Regresemos a la casa, nos damos una ducha para sacarnos esta arena y así nos calentamos—Decía moviendo sus cejas varias veces.

Ya sabía cuál era su idea de cómo nos íbamos a calentar.

Subimos al segundo piso, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, tenía una terraza con vista al mar, en el centro reposaba la cama King, a Edward como que le gustaban las camas enormes. En una de las paredes había un poster de la guerra de las galaxias ¿Autografiado?, vaya, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el mueble que contenía más de veinte trofeos de distintos tamaños, todos de Motocross y unas cuantas medallas, también tenía fotos de él cuando niño, un lindo cobrizo en varias etapas de su vida hasta la adolescencia, en unas portaba enormes trofeos, en otras posaba montado en su moto y la que más me impresionó, fue una donde daba un gran salto. Era él.

—Impresionante, Edward ¿Cuántos trofeos tienes?

—Aquí veintitrés y los otros más grandes, en el estudio de papá. Anda quítate toda esa ropa, si te portas bien, prometo enseñarte las motos que tengo en la cochera—Decía sobre mis labios, para luego dejar un reguero de besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Subió el dobladillo de mi sudadera, colándose debajo y acariciando mi espalda.

—Deberían darte un trofeo por esto, ummm es tan agradable—Gemí disfrutando su roce.

—¿Qué? mis caricias—Decía mientras me raspaba con su insipiente barba por el cuello.

—Aja, y otro simplemente por existir—Le susurraba en el oído.

Me alzó a horcajadas, presionando su polla en mi centro, mientras yo me colgaba de su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Me la estas poniendo muy dura, nena.

—Otro por ser un pecado andante, Edward.

Gimió.

—Tú eres un pecado, me voy a ir al infierno por tu culpa—Gruñó—¿Ducha o cama?

—Definitivamente ducha, siento arena en mis pies.

Así abrazados llegamos al baño, sin mucho esfuerzo, hizo que me incorporara. Nos desnudamos con prisa, dejando una montaña de ropas a nuestros pies.

Edward asaltó mi boca de forma demandante, nuestras lenguas jugaban retorciéndose y envolviéndose la una con la otra, me cargó nuevamente sentándome sobre el mesón del lavabo, envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura, sentía su dura polla rozando mi entrada. Él aprovechaba para morder y chupar mis pezones mientras yo arañaba su cuello y espalda.

—Edward, bésame—Le rogué, agarré su polla y comencé a bombear, rozándola contra mi clítoris, masturbándonos.

Se apartó para ver el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo. Jugaba con su polla, la presionaba contra mi botón, logrando que ambos nos estremeciéramos.

—Me vas a matar un día de estos, ya deja de jugar—Su voz sonaba ronca por la excitación, colocó su polla en mi entrada, me tomó por la cintura acercándome más a él y empujó entrando lentamente en mí, sin apartar su mirada de nuestros sexos—Dios, que delicia—Susurraba embestida tras embestida—Tu coño me vuelve loco, me gusta ver cómo me pierdo dentro de ti.

Estaba totalmente expuesta a su atenta mirada. Yo temblaba mientras disfrutaba de sus penetraciones. Pasó sus brazos debajo de mis piernas, apoyando sus manos sobre el lavabo e inclinándose sobre mí, cambiando el ángulo de penetración. Sentía como llegaba a ese punto que me enloquecía, apoyé mi espalda en la pared para tener más estabilidad mientras me comía su boca. Disfrutaba de su respiración acelerada mientras nos besábamos de forma demencial.

—Sí, Edward, así.

Luego solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, el chasquido de nuestros besos y respiraciones entrecortadas por el esfuerzo. Sentía como esa deliciosa tensión se apoderaba de mí y la corriente recorría mi sur contrayéndolo, estaba solo a un par de movimientos para correrme. Me dejé llevar, las deliciosas contracciones se desataron arrasando con mi cordura, Edward aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, llegando más profundo, alargando mi orgasmo como nunca antes, escuché un gruñido fuerte mientras veía como estiraba su torso sudado llegando a su liberación.

¡Dios! Me hubiese gustado congelar ese preciso instante, al ver su cara contraída por el placer.

Después de unos segundos bajó mis piernas sin salir de mí.

—Esto ha sido verdaderamente increíble, nena—Dijo mientras descansaba su frente en mi cuello.

—Sin duda es uno de los orgasmos más placenteros que he tenido en mi corta vida.

Levantó su cabeza, sonrió sobre mis labios besándome de nuevo.

Luego de un par de minutos, sudados y resbalosos entramos a darnos una ducha.

Unas horas más tarde, después de una corta siesta reparadora, bajamos, Martha nos estaría extrañando. Tendríamos nuestra cena de acción de gracias, quería ayudar, pero mi cobrizo me dijo que su nana y las asistentas se encargaría de todo, así fue, mientras la preparaban nosotros picábamos de todo lo que encontrábamos a nuestro paso, recibiendo más de un regaño de Martha.

—Edward, cuando esté lista la cena no van a querer comer por estar picando. _Que niños tan traviesos_—Lo último lo dijo en español y yo le entendí.

—_Edward es el culpable_—Le contesté en su idioma, ganándome una mirada de sorpresa de ambos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste español, Isabella?

—Una amiga, Renata, me ha enseñado un poco, es venezolana.

—Vale, Renata ha influenciado mucho tu vida—Me dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo.

Ya sabía por dónde venía esa picardía suya.

—¿De dónde eres, Martha?

—_Si me lo preguntas en español, te cuento_.

—Ok, _¿Dónde naciste?_

—_Soy puertorriqueña, nací en la isla del encanto._

—¡Joder!, hablen algo que yo entienda—Espetó Edward, ganando unas carcajadas de nuestra parte.

—¿Cómo es que teniendo una nana que sabe español, nunca le dijeras que te enseñara, Edward?

—Se lo básico, _nena._

Ambas nos reímos por su ocurrencia.

Compartimos una cena familiar estupenda, me trataron como una reina y al día siguiente antes de marcharnos, Martha le hizo prometer a Edward que volveríamos otro día.

.

.

.

Amaba y deseaba a Edward, con todo mi ser, no solo en ese momento, lo quería a mi lado para siempre. Había pasado un día excelente y hoy iríamos a bailar.

—Isabella ponte algo lindo que nos vamos a rumbear, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos—Me había comentado sonriente.

Recorrimos dos lugares y noté que en ambos parecían conocerlo, en cuanto entrabamos, él era el centro de atención, así que no estuvimos solos ni un minuto, me presentó a mucha gente, lo más probable es que al día siguiente no me acordaría de ningún nombre, después de haberme presentado más de una docena de amigos, decidí que era suficiente, me daba la impresión de que lo hacía adrede, como poniendo distancia entre nosotros, ya que un par de veces se quedaba conversando entretenido y no me prestaba atención.

Yo no era nada tímida, así que me movía como pez en el agua, saludando y conversando de cualquier cosa que me preguntaban, y Emily, comenzaba a caerme realmente bien, era la esposa de su amigo Jake, y no se apartó de mi lado en ningún momento, mientras que nuestras parejas hacían vida social e interactuaban con todo el que se le atravesaba. Ella me comentaba sobre la mayoría de los hombres que allí se encontraban y que habían practicado motocross con Jake y Edward.

—Este domingo van a ir a practicar, sabes un día de chicos, y me preguntaba si te gustaría un día de chicas, quizás podemos salir de compras, mientras ellos regresan.

—Me encantaría, Emily cuenta conmigo.

—Sí, quiero comprar algo especial, ya sabes para celebrar el embarazo, con la ecografía ya confirmamos que serán gemelos.

—¡Dios Emily, gemelos! ¿No te da como sustito?

—Pues un poco no te lo niego, nadie está preparado para ser padres, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy segura que todo va a estar bien, entonces quedamos para este domingo, yo puedo hacer mis compras para navidad.

Ya agotada de la lejanía de Edward, me disculpé e interrumpí la conversación que tenia con una hermosa muchacha latina, la cual no dejaba de tocar su brazo, acercarse y sonreírle después de decirle cosas al oído. Creo recordar que su nombre era Mariel.

¡Joder!, me estaba muriendo de los celos.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de bailar contigo, nos disculpas—Dije dirigiéndome primero a Edward y luego mirando a la chica.

Edward me miró sorprendido. Me enorgullecí por mi audacia, estaba marcando mi terreno.

—Creo que he tenido a mi mujer abandonada esta noche—Le dijo de forma jovial—Me temo que tendremos que continuar esta conversación después, Mariel fue un placer verte de nuevo—Se despidió, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la pista.

—¿Estas enojada?, te noto tensa.

—Olvídalo y bailemos—Le espeté.

Estaba conociendo al verdadero Edward, el coqueto y social, él se estaba mostrado ahora sin artificios, no sé porque no lo había hecho antes, me sentía totalmente fuera de nuestra burbuja, o más bien empezaba a notar que entraba más gente a ella. Había comprobado de primera mano que las relaciones de pareja, no eran corazones y flores, era una falacia. Pero en el fondo no estaba extrañada, parte de esa coquetería era con la que me había conquistado.

—Discúlpame, Isabella nos hemos tropezado con mucha gente esta noche, tenía días sin salir y estoy poniéndome al tanto de algunas cosas—Susurraba en mi oído.

—No hay problema—Mi orgullo me impedía decirle que estaba muerta de celos.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la música, apretándome más a él y me relajé, me entregué totalmente a la danza suave, hasta que sentí su dureza masculina presionando contra mi muslo, levanté mi mirada encontrándome con sus orbes verdes llenos de necesidad y deseo.

Sin pensar me acerqué a sus labios, nos besamos como me gustaba, lento, profundo y sin prisas, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

Al hablar la voz de Edward salió ronca.

—Vámonos a casa, te voy a dar tu puto misionero toda la noche.

Me acerqué y le susurré al oído.

—No esta noche, hoy te quiero creativo y que hagas conmigo todo lo que desees—Le dije intentando ser sensual.

Quería seguir experimentando, deseaba tanto a Edward, quizás hoy estrenaríamos ese juguete que había visto junto al vibrador la otra vez.

Lo único que pude observar fue ese brillo extraño y mirada traviesa en sus ojos, sabía que luego me iba arrepentir de mi atrevimiento.

.

.

.

El domingo al amanecer nos fuimos directo a los Hamptons nuevamente y luego de degustar un fabuloso desayuno preparado por Martha, se despidió de mí y se fue en su moto junto a Ben y Jake. Yo regresé a la ciudad con Emily, pasamos un día estupendo, ella comprando miles de cosas para sus bebés, y yo unos cuantos regalos para Edward, Rose y Emmett.

Terminó nuestro excelente fin de semana y yo había ganado unos nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

.

Llegó el tan esperado desfile de Liguerie, la noche fue estupenda y Edward disfrutó un montón, tenía cara de niño la mañana de navidad, la mejor sorpresa fue que él reservó una habitación en el hotel donde se realizó el evento, así que después del desfile y el brindis respectivo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Un fin de semana de sexo que disfrutamos como posesos. Edward me había tomado unas cuantas fotos con su móvil, que no dejaba de curiosear cada vez que podía, comentándome cual era el conjunto de lencería que más le había gustado, como lucia en ellos y decidiendo cuales debería comprar. No sé para que deseaba que comprara tanta ropa íntima, si igual a él le gustaba más como Dios me trajo al mundo.

En una semana sería navidad, posteriormente noche vieja y con ellas se me avecinaba otro dolor de cabeza, pero antes de volver a discutir con Edward, y que me dijera que estaría con su familia, me adelanté informándole que me iría con Rose a Florida donde la familia de Emmett, así que el veinte de diciembre nos despedimos por dos semanas, me iría el veintidós y regresaría para el tres de enero. No le había agradado mucho la idea, pero le comenté que era algo que ya teníamos planificado con antelación, los padres de Emmett ya nos esperaban.

Definitivamente había sido la mejor idea, ya que como intuí desde un principio, Edward viajaría con su familia, se irían a Vancouver a visitar a los padres de Ben.

Nos dimos nuestros regalos de navidad por adelantado, yo le compré unas motos en miniatura de colección y él me dio un hermoso colgante con un corazón.

Después de refunfuñar y poner unos cuantos "peros", se regresó a New York. La única condición que puso es que cuando yo estuviese de vuelta pasaríamos toda una semana juntos, y yo acepté encantada de la vida.

Ya instalados en Florida traté de distraerme; Emmett era el mayor de tres hermanos, le seguía Adam de veinticuatro años, era abogado igual que su padre y luego Alan que contaba con veinte y estaba en su segundo año de Informática. Pasar las vacaciones con ellos siempre era muy divertido, paseos por la playa, juegos de voleibol y muchas rumbas nocturnas, esos chicos eran incansables. Claire y Ernest McCarty, los amorosos padres de Emmett, eran unos excelentes anfitriones y tanto a Rose como a mí, nos trataban como hijas.

Algunas noches antes de dormir, tenia largas conversaciones con Edward, comentándonos lo que hacíamos durante el día, lo extrañaba horrores.

—Tengo mucho frio, estamos a menos quince y necesito que calientes mi cama. Cuando regrese no vas a encontrar a tu "Mejor amigo". Ha desaparecido de mis bóxer—Decía riendo.

—Aquí el clima esta de lo mejor y en referencia a "Mi amigo", dudo que desaparezca.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo en cuanto regresemos—Silencio— ¿Isabella?

—Dime.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti.

—Edward—Jadeé, sentí como se contrajo algo dentro de mí y no eran mariposas precisamente.

—Tócate por mí—Su voz desaparece-bragas.

—No me hagas esto, Edward.

—Vamos, Bella los dos lo estamos deseando, te conozco, dime ¿Qué tienes puesto?

—Solo las bragas y una camiseta de tirantes.

—Ok, mete tu mano dentro de tus bragas y acaríciate, imagina que soy yo que lo hago y continuamos hablando.

—¿Tu también lo harás?

—Yo no tengo bragas, nena.

—Eres tan tonto—No entendía como podía bromear en un momento así.

—Estoy muy empalmado, si es a lo que te refieres. Quiero besarte, chuparte y morder todo tu cuerpo.

Mientras él hablaba yo comenzaba a tocarme, le seguiría el juego.

—Yo deseo tanto que lo hagas, sentir como entras duro y palpitas dentro de mí—Le decía y él respondía, ya estaba acalorada por mis propios roces y sus palabras.

—Siiiii, pasar mi lengua por tu humedad y que te corras en mi boca.

—Edward, te quiero detrás de mí.

—¡Jo-derrrrr!.

¡Madre de todo lo sagrado!, y así tuve mi primer orgasmo telefónico.

.

.

El veintiséis de diciembre me había llegado un enorme ramo de rosas azules con una nota que decía: "Te extraño hermosa Swan".

¡Cada día amaba más a ese hombre!

Sin embargo, lo más triste aparte de no estar con Edward, fue enterarme que Rose me abandonaba, se mudaba a New York, eso me había caído como un balde de agua helada. Ellos esperaron hasta noche vieja para darnos la noticia, sabían que si me lo decían antes, me arruinarían las festividades, pero como siempre me reconfortaron diciendo que estarían solo a un boleto de avión y tenían razón.

A Emmett le habían ofrecido un generoso contrato de jugar para los Giants, la propuesta era muy tentadora, la cual no podía desaprovechar, él era un excelente jugador y se merecía muchos éxitos. Yo los apoyaría así como ellos me habían apoyado siempre.

Después de unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas les desee lo mejor y levantamos nuestras copas por el nuevo año que iniciaba.

¡Mierda!, estaba nuevamente sola.  
.

.

.

.

Llegó el mes de abril, continuaba conviviendo con Edward los fines de semana. Siete meses para ser exactos, y no habíamos hablado de amor ni de formalizar una relación, aparentemente los dos estábamos cómodos así.

La única vez que le había escuchado decir la palabrita con "A", refiriéndose a mí, fue el día que se apareció Heidy en su casa. Tal vez no lo sentía así y sólo quería establecer distancia entre ellos, o que ella pensara que nosotros teníamos algo serio.

Tampoco había pasado por alto el comentario que ella le hizo ese día, recordando textualmente sus palabras "Tú nunca dejas que nadie se quede contigo". En el fondo saber eso me había dado una gran satisfacción, confiaba en Edward a pesar de la distancia.

¡Y yo, si me quedaba con él en casa!

Por lo menos una vez al mes compartíamos con nuestras amistades, ya era una más del grupo, a los que se les habían sumado Rose y Emmett. Me sentía cómoda, protegida y con sentido de pertenencia, de que estaba en el lugar indicado.

Un par de veces habíamos coincidido con Heidy en algún lugar, pero sólo se acercaba, nos saludaba y volvía con su grupo. No era tan loca o desubicada como pensaba, sin embargo, a mí no terminaba de agradarme.

Edward se refería a mí como "mi mujer", de esa manera me hacía sentir tan suya, notaba la posesión de su parte cada vez que decía: "vámonos a casa", "hoy quedémonos en casa", como si su casa me perteneciera a mi también. Tampoco le importaba prodigarme demostraciones de afecto delante de sus amigos, siempre con sus manos de pulpo encima de mí.

Seguía siendo un excelente y atento amante, aunque yo quería más, trataba de ocultarlo.  
No quería presionar por algo que sin dudas, él no deseaba. Más de una vez casi sale la palabra de mi boca y me mordía la lengua, eran demasiadas sensaciones las que despertaban en mí, sabía que no me sentiría con otro hombre como estaba con él. Edward significaba mucho en mi vida, de un tiempo para acá lo comencé a llamar en mi mente de esa manera: Vida.

.

.

**5 de Abril. **

Ya estábamos acostados cuando escuchamos el sonido de su móvil.

—Hola Jake….en mi departamento…¿Cómo sabes eso?

Se levantó y salió a la sala y no pude escuchar más nada de la conversación. Cuando regresó se puso un vaquero y una camiseta.

—Nena es tarde, si quieres no me esperes despierta, yo tengo que salir—Me dijo acercándose y dándome un casto beso en los labios.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

—¿De qué?, un sábado a las nueve de la noche, vamos ¿Me estas jodiendo, Edward?

—Isabella, confía en mí, en dos horas estoy aquí.

Y sin más se marchó.

Me estaba sintiendo mal, así que me levanté, me tomé un analgésico y volví a la cama.

Efectivamente en dos horas estaba de vuelta.

Yo me hice la dormida, estaba molesta.

—Estás despierta, lo sé—Dijo con su voz desaparece-bragas.

¿Por qué me hacia eso?

Se acostó detrás de mí, rodeando con su brazo mi cintura y abrazándome, dándome besos en el cuello y rozando su polla semi-erecta en mi trasero. Sentí su aliento a licor y cigarro pero no le contesté. Seguramente había salido con Jake a compartir un rato y no tenia de que preocuparme, pero simplemente me lo hubiese dicho, igual yo respetaba su espacio, incluso los domingos que iba a practicar motocross, simplemente me quedaba en casa esperándole, le preparaba algo de comer para cuando regresaba o quedaba con Emily y Rose en un día de chicas.

Comenzó a tocar mi vientre con la yema de sus dedos, bajando y metiendo su mano dentro de mis bragas, hasta llegar a tocar algo acolchadito.

—¡Joder!, ya te iba a preguntar ¿Por qué tenías las bragas puestas?

—Tú que te vas y ella que llega, así que tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana.

—No hay problema, solo dame un beso para poder dormir.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, recostándome sobre su pecho.

—Eres tan hermosa, Swan—Dijo acariciando mi rostro con una mano, despejando mi cabello y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja, mientras que con la otra me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda baja hasta mi trasero—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te prepare un té o algo?

—No, ya me tomé un analgésico, pero gracias.

—Ok, si necesitas algo me dices—Comenzó a repartir besos por mi rostro, para después asaltar mi boca, lento y profundo—Hasta mañana, nena.

Continuaba acariciando mi espalda, se sentía tan agradable.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Ya mi molestia había desaparecido y Morfeo me llevaba a sus brazos.

No conocía a su familia, cada vez que nos veíamos en New York, yo albergaba esperanzas que quisiera presentarme, pero al notar que no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, tomé la decisión más fácil o eso pensé. Me mudaría definitivamente a New York.

Al principio creí que tardaría un par de años en recuperar mi herencia o ahorrar el dinero que necesitaba para montar mi propia academia, pero en seis meses, habíamos salido a flote y Edward se hacía cargo de todos mis gastos, aunque estábamos estancados y sentía que nuestra relación no avanzaba, él quería pagar todo. A la final para no discutir lo había aceptado, ya que eso lo hacía muy feliz, yo me hacia ilusiones que éramos una pareja real. Ahora mis ahorros se habían incrementado notablemente, Edward me hizo invertir en la bolsa asesorado por su cuñado, ya estaba preparada para despegar mis alas y realizar mi sueño.

Edward y yo teníamos tanto en común, podíamos hablar por horas de cualquier cosa sin aburrirnos, pero nunca de nuestros sentimientos. La verdad que independientemente a eso, me sentía tan a gusto, disfrutaba de ese sentido de pertenencia, de pertenecerle a él, de ser completamente suya y de que él fuese mío, ¡Así que, qué coño!, "disfruta del momento Isabella, disfruta del momento", era lo que siempre me repetía cada vez que me ponía en plan quiero-ser-la-novia.

¡Vamos que ya era su mujer! ¿Para qué pedir más?

¡Pero es que no es lo mismo! O quizás es que yo tenía los conceptos errados. Ser su mujer yo lo interpretaba como la amante con un futuro incierto. Pero la novia, era la que sería una futura esposa y madre, la que sin dudas tenía más derechos ¿O no?, le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que tenía mi cabeza como el culo.

En estos meses habían pasado muchas cosas, Rose se había marchado definitivamente con Emmett a la gran manzana, ahora me sentía más sola que la una, también habían nacido los gemelos de Jake y Emily, aunque eran prematuros, nacieron sanos y hermosos, los padres primerizos se las apañaban muy bien, era una delicia verlos interactuar en esa nueva faceta.

Añoré tener una vida así y eso me dio el impulso que necesitaba.

El plan A, de follemos-al-jefe se había ido a la mierda literalmente, ahora parecía más su amante, la-amante-del-jefe, algo que me entristecía en parte. Pero extrañamente ya no quería estar sola, yo quería la casa con jardín, los bebés y el perro. Cada vez que veía a Emily me convencía de que era la mejor decisión que estaba tomando. Mi plan cambaría radicalmente.

Ahora mi nuevo plan B, era embarázate-del-jefe. Así que me decidí y dejé de protegerme. Comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida con mi bebé y si era posible con Edward, un bebé que me hiciera compañía, sé que Edward tal vez no me lo perdonaría, estaba consciente que lo estaba engañando, embarazándome a sus espaldas, pero si no lo tendría a él, por lo menos me quedaría un hijo suyo.

Él podía fácilmente encontrar otra amante, si acaso ya no la tenía. Aunque para ser sincera, las veces que estábamos juntos no había indicios de la existencia de otra, una vez cuando le pregunté, me dijo que estando conmigo no le hacía falta nadie más.

¡Pero no me había dicho que me amaba! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño esa palabra era tan importante para mí?

Estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, pero no estaba segura de que él me correspondía, o peor, no me había demostrado nunca si quería formalizar algo conmigo. Simplemente me sentía como la mujer complaciente o la chica para follar y pasarla bien.

Mi decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

**14 de Abril.**

Llamé a la única persona que sabía podría ayudarme.

—Hola, bruja.

—Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás?

—Se te escucha mal, ¿Sucede algo?

—Que bien me conoces ¿Ni por teléfono te puedo engañar? —Hoy había amanecido con la depresión al tope, y la tristeza como que se notaba en el tono de mi voz.

—Desembucha.

—Rose, necesito tu casa un par de días, se rompió una tubería en la mía y todo es un desastre—Le mentí, necesitaba desocupar el departamento para ponerlo en venta.

—No hay problema, bruja ¿Estás segura que eso es todo?

—Si… no… bueno es que los extraño tanto, he estado pensando en irme a New York.

—¿Queeeé?, te enloqueciste, Bella ¿Extrañas tanto a Cullen? ¿Qué pasará con la empresa?

—¡No grites!, no me enloquecí y los extraño a todos, Rose lo sabes ya lo hablamos ¿Recuerdas?, y con referencia a la empresa, aun no sé qué haré, tal vez continúe viajando por un tiempo.

—Vamos a ver, según tu criterio, Edward no quiere compromisos, ¿Pero es que acaso ya se lo preguntaste?, Bella disculpa que sea tan franca, pero no sé si es buena idea, están tan cómodos así que tal vez él no quiera tenerte cerca, o ya te lo hubiese planteado ¿No crees?

—Rose, de verdad quiero hacerlo, si él no quiere, por lo menos te tendré a ti y a Emmett cerca, no le estoy pidiendo vivir juntos, simplemente estaremos en la misma ciudad, dejaremos de estar viajando, creo que lo puedo manejar—Le decía con la voz entrecortada y con lagrimas en mis ojos, sabía que Rose me mataría en cuanto se enterara de todo lo que tenía entre manos.

—A ver, Bella viajas una semana si y otra también, prácticamente vives la mitad de la semana con Edward, ya sea en Nashville o aquí en New york ¿Qué me estás diciendo?, que lo piensas hacer, que lo estas pensando, o que ya lo tienes decidido.

—Ya está decidido—Le dije categóricamente.

—¡Joder!, Bella no hagas algo sin decirme antes, si te quieres venir, pues bien, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes, y obviamente también con mi oso, ¿Quieres un departamento? pues yo te ayudo a buscarlo y fin de la conversación.

.

.

**12 de mayo.**

Tenía siete días de falta, estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz. ¡Dios en que problema me había metido!, pero era lo que deseaba y todo iba a estar bien, por otro lado era un alivio saber que no tendría los horribles dolores menstruales por muchos meses.

—Isabella, eres tan tonta a veces—Sonreí, ¿Por qué siempre tenía esos pensamientos tan locos?

No había querido hacerme ninguna prueba, pero es que yo era tan exacta en mis periodos mensuales que podría jurar hasta el día que Edward y yo habíamos concebido. Sí señor, sin dudas mi bebé venia en camino.

—Oh, mamá, dame una ayudita desde cielo ¿Me lo prometes? —Pedía al aire con mi mirada hacia el firmamento. Recordando los hermosos ojos azules de Renée. Todo iba a estar bien, todo tenía que salir bien.

Había salido a la farmacia, por la prueba casera. Al regresar me fui directamente al baño, ya hoy saldría de dudas y daría por hecho mis sospechas.

.

.

**30 de mayo.**

En mes y medio ya había vendido mi departamento en Nashville, mi hermoso auto lo llevaría a una agencia de venta antes de marcharme, le dije a Edward que aun estaban reparando las tuberías rotas en mi departamento y que todo el edificio estaba vuelto un caos, que no podía viajar esta semana, que continuaría alojada en el de Rose. ¡Dios me había convertido en una gran mentirosa!

Sin embargo el miércoles Edward llegó a Nashville, para supervisar un proyecto y colaborar con el nuevo arquitecto, Riley Stevens.

¡Mierda!, tendría que mantenerlo ocupado y que no se le ocurriera pasar por mi departamento.

.

.

**12 de junio.**

Anoche me llevó a cenar y me sorprendió regalándome un brazalete idéntico al anterior pero éste venia grabado con su nombre, según él para celebrar nuestro noveno mes juntos, yo me había puesto a llorar, las jodidas hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Esta mañana al despertar me encontraba totalmente mareada, me levanté directo al lavabo y vomité todo lo que tenía en mi estómago, extrañamente Edward lo había hecho antes que yo y había ido a la nevera por un poco de agua fría.

—No sé, creo que lo que comimos estaba malo—Dije con fingida inocencia, ya tenía mis normales malestares matutinos hace una semana.

—Si, a mi me duele la cabeza, seguro nos indigestamos con el Sushi—Dijo de lo más normal—Quiero sopa.

—Prepararé un poco para los dos, de pollo con verduras ¿Te apetece?

—Suena bien.

Se acostó de nuevo cubriendo su cabeza con mi almohada. ¡Cristo, de seguro si había algo malo con la comida!, y yo ¡Salvada por los malestares!, lo convencería de no salir de la cama en todo el día.

Definitivamente estaba de suerte, ya me había comentado que quería pasar por mi departamento a echar un ojo a los fulanos trabajos, ya que no entendía porque demoraban tanto.

En dos meses ya había logrado mi cometido, mi plan embarázate-del-jefe había funcionado, estaba embarazadísima y me mudaría definitivamente, le daría la sorpresa a Edward para su cumpleaños, faltaban solo catorce días. Ya me había realizado un par de pruebas, pero comenzaría mi control médico en New York, hablaría con Emily para que me recomendara un buen Obstetra, que definitivamente no sería su esposo Jake. Aunque por referencia sabía de su trayectoria, era un excelente médico, reconocido por su especialización en fertilidad, pero me avergonzaría mucho tener que abrirle las piernas al mejor amigo de Edward. ¡Qué terror!

Ya había alquilado un pequeño departamento amueblado y Rose había sido mi perfecta coartada. Le dije que quería darle una sorpresa a Edward, que no comentara nada de lo que estaba haciendo, así que esta semana me mudaría a New York con su ayuda.

Me despedí de Victoria y James con lágrimas en los ojos, hice un documento privado donde les autorizaba a depositar en mi cuenta bancaria el dinero mensual que devengaría por parte de las acciones, igualmente podía seguir asesorándolos en mi área a distancia y, Edward solo tenía que firmar los cambios del acta, en la próxima reunión de accionistas. Ese dinero me ayudaría mientras ubicaba un lugar para la nueva academia, cada día me veía más cerca de cumplir mi sueño. Sin embargo, ellos desconocían mis constantes viajes a New York, incluso que seguía manteniendo un no sé que con Edward, tampoco era de su incumbencia, lo único que le pedí a Victoria que me dejara comentárselo directamente a Edward, alegando que aun no me había podido comunicar con él.

A Renata no le pude mentir, le confesé que después de lo que estaba haciendo no sabía si Edward desearía continuar con nuestra relación. Con respecto a el contrato de Liguerie, lo habíamos modificado, Renata tenía una idea de sacar una línea de ropa intima sexy para embarazadas, según ella se le había ocurrido la brillante idea en cuanto le comenté de mi estado, así que cuando me creciera la panza ella se trasladaría con el equipo para realizar la sesión de fotos, en caso de que yo no pudiese viajar a Nashville. No quería perderme como una de sus modelos y yo acepté, la premisa era: "Las embarazadas también podemos ser sexys".

¡Joder con la venezolana!

.

.

**19 de Junio.**

Esta tarde viajaba a New York, solo me llevaba a Sony y mi equipaje. Después de dejar mi coche en la agencia de ventas, regresé a casa y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto. El viaje fue tranquilo, pero las náuseas no me daban respiro, yo las soportaba como una valiente, el esfuerzo sin duda alguna, valía la pena. Comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida.

Llegué a New York a las siete de la noche, ya Rose y Emmett me estaban esperando.

Después de una agradable cena me llevaron a casa. Según Emmett tenía que alimentarme bien porque me notaba un poco decaída.

¡Madre mía, si él supiera!

—Ok, Isabella, lo único que te diré, es que Edward va a flipar cuando se entere de que te viniste a vivir aquí—Decía Emmett con una enorme sonrisa—Ese hombre está realmente loco por ti.

—Emmett, por favor no lo vayas a llamar para contarle, déjame que yo lo haga.

—Tranquila mujer, no voy a arruinar tu sorpresa, igual creo que eso debiste haberlo hecho hace unos meses cuando nosotros nos trasladamos, pero qué bueno que ya te decidiste, Edward es un buen tipo, me cae bien, hasta que te haga daño, si se le ocurre hacerte daño lo mato.

—¡Ese es mi oso troglodita!—Dijo Rose riéndose como solo ella sabía, contagiándonos de inmediato.

Definitivamente la mejor decisión, ¡Bella, ya no estarás sola!

Amanecí en mi nuevo departamento, era pequeño pero cómodo, lo más importante quedaba a cuatro calles del de Rose. Había dormido muy bien, notando que los únicos síntomas del embarazo aparte de las nauseas y los antojos, era que me daba muchísimo sueño y éste era realmente reparador.

Después de instalada decidí llamar a Edward, me daba sentimiento lo que estaba haciendo, quería saber cómo estaba, desde ayer solo nos habíamos comunicado por Whatsaap.

—Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, Edward, ¿Todo bien y tú?

—Bien, ¿Te puedo llamar en la noche?, voy de salida, pero tengo algo muy importante que comentarte y no puede pasar de hoy.

—Ok, dime a qué hora te desocupas y yo te llamo—Cruce los dedos, estaba nerviosa.

—A eso de las nueve será perfecto, ahora voy a estar en el Darmuoth Place con unos clientes, así que a las ocho estaría regresando a casa.

—Ummm, ok, suerte, besos.

—Gracias, nena hablamos.

Colgó ¡Dios tenía tantas ganas de verlo!, así que pensé sorprenderlo e irme y esperarlo fuera del hotel.

Y ahí estaba yo, escondida en una tienda de regalos en la acera del frente cuando lo vi salir. Iba junto a una hermosa mujer, ya la conocía, era Ángela Weber la modelo, la llevaba del brazo. Desesperada marqué el número de su móvil, sentía que mi pulso se había acelerado considerablemente ¿Qué hacía con ella?

Miró el móvil extrañado.

—Hola, Isabella.

—Hola—Me quedé callada solo esperando su reacción.

—Ya voy de regreso a casa, te llamo luego, me surgió un imprevisto—Silencio—¿Isabella estás ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Sucede algo?

Estaba viendo todo rojo, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

—No, todo bien, espero tu llamada entonces—Colgué.

Él volvió a mirar el móvil, tenía el ceño fruncido, me imagino que sorprendido porque le había colgado.

Su auto llegó, pero no era el Buggatti Veyron, este era un BMW color plata, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entró, estaban muy sonrientes, dio unos pasos rápidos para entrar por su puerta y conducir.

—Me saliste mentiroso, Cullen.

Salí, tomé un taxi y me fui a casa. Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por mis mejillas. Me senté en mi cama frente al televisor con un tazón de helado de chocolate y un paquete de galletas _Oreo_, total, en la mañana lo devolvería completo por el wáter.

—A ver Sony, ya sabía que Edward no podía ser tan perfecto ¿No?—Le hablaba a mi perra, mientras ésta se acostaba a mis pies.

Estaba muy triste, pero extrañamente tranquila, ya no tendría remordimientos de conciencia por lo que le estaba haciendo a Edward. Yo lo estaba engañando, pero él a mi también, así que estábamos a mano.

Apagué mi móvil recordando lo que me dijo cuando lo llamé: "¿Te puedo llamar en la noche?, voy de salida, pero tengo algo muy importante que comentarte y no puede pasar de hoy".

¿Qué sería eso importante que no podía esperar? ¿Quizás que había vuelto con su antigua novia?, y tal vez terminar con lo que teníamos. No sabía si realmente me llamaría, pero ya no hablaría más con él. Me sentía agotada y soñolienta, así que me acosté, mañana seria otro día.

Me encontraba muy deprimida, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala comiéndome una manzana y viendo televisión mientras acariciaba mi vientre ya notaba un pequeño bultito, era una maña que había adoptado desde hace una semana, que inevitablemente me hizo recordar cuando Edward lo hacía, me sobresalté cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa sonar.

—Diga.

—Isabella, menos mal estas en casa, ¿Por qué tu móvil me sale fuera de cobertura?

—Creo que lo perdí, no lo encuentro—Mentí.

— Pon el canal treinta y tres ¡Yaaaa!—Gritó.

—¡Joder! Rose, me vas a dejar sorda.

Puse el canal y no me sorprendió la noticia.

**"… La hermosa modelo, Ángela Weber, parece que ya encontró el amor, la noche de ayer, la vieron saliendo muy feliz, del hotel Darmuoth Place, muy bien acompañada del reconocido arquitecto Edward Cullen. Es de conocimiento público, que ellos mantuvieron una relación durante dos años, hasta que hace un año aproximadamente, ella decidiera trasladarse a Europa por cuestiones de trabajo, las fotografías los muestran muy sonrientes, al parecer no solo hay reconciliación y se están dando una nueva oportunidad... Hace un par de días le habíamos adelantado la noticia que uno de nuestros paparazzi, la sorprendió saliendo del atelier de Carolina Herrera, donde una de sus amigas confirmó nuestras sospechas, al informar que había ido a probarse algunos vestidos de novia. ¿Será que ya atraparon definitivamente al codiciado y exitoso soltero? ¿Se escucharán campanas de boda? , les seguiremos la pista para tenerles la primicia…"**

Mostraban fotos de ellos saliendo del hotel, él hablando por el móvil, abriéndole la puerta del auto, y otras de ella saliendo del Atelier de la famosa diseñadora, CH.

—Mierda, bruja ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

—Si, Rose—Dije entre sollozos.

—¡Oh, Dios!, voy para allá.

En media hora estaba escuchando el timbre sonar.

Allí en mi puerta estaba Rose, con la prensa del día, una bolsa de chucherías y otra con cervezas. ¡Joder!, apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Contemplaba con tristeza las fotos que aparecían en la prensa, las mismas que habían mostrado por televisión hace un rato y, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, le conté todo a Rose sobre mi plan, el embarazo, las mentiras, la foto donde Edward salía hablando por su móvil, que hablaba conmigo mientras yo me encontraba escondida, mis malestares matutinos y no pude tomar ni un sorbo de cerveza.

Después de regañarme por excluirla de mis planes, me abrazo dándome cariño y diciéndome palabras dulces.

—¡Serás loca! ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte así?, sin más, seré tía ¡Joder!, ya sabía yo que Emily no era buena influencia para ti—Decía sonriente mientras me abrazaba—¿Y, Edward?, bueno él es el cabrón más grande del planeta.

—No lo he visto, ni hablado con él desde ayer, apagué el móvil.

—Jodida loca, y me dijiste que lo habías perdido.

—Siento tanto esto, Rose.

—Bella, de verdad yo no lo siento, déjame explicarte—Decía levantando sus manos para que le diera tiempo de explicarse.

Yo la veía perpleja.

—Es que en la forma que te ves, apartando los mocos y las lagrimas, ni siquiera sé si de verdad me duele lo que te está pasando, porque contrariamente a todo, te vez feliz, bruja—Sonreía, contagiándome—Si te vieras la cara cuando me decías lo del bebé.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados.

—Te entiendo, coño los hombres pueden ser tan infieles, mentirosos, son capaces de desayunar con una mujer y cenar con otra como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Saltar de una cama a otra, poner la misma cara de amor a todas resulta para ellos una simple rutina en sus vidas, de verdad ¿No sé cómo te enamoraste?, se suponía que ibas a disfrutar el momento, Bella, solo eso.

—Lo sé, pero como hago si uno no manda en el corazón. Nunca me imaginé que pasaría esto—Le dije mientras tocaba con las yemas de mis dedos el colgante que me había regalado Edward para navidad.

—Bueno, pero aun no sabemos qué pasó, a lo mejor solo estaban cenando ¿No?, no es que te este diciendo que Edward sea uno de esos que saltan de cama en cama, él me parece genial y realmente tengo mis dudas.

—¡Por Dios!, Rose me dijo que estaría con unos clientes ¿Por qué me mintió?

—Tienes razón—Decía mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mi móvil ¡Joder!, salí tan rápido que lo dejé cargando en casa.

A las dos de la tarde, Rosalie se marchó, haciéndome prometerle que le llamaría por cualquier cosa.

Y así comenzaba mi nueva vida, Edward seguiría con la suya y yo con la mía. Me dolía esta situación ¿Cómo él podía hacerme esto?, mentirme de esa manera, pensé que sería sincero conmigo, pero a la vez tenia sentimientos contradictorios, ya que estaba feliz por la cosita que crecía en mi vientre. La verdad me había imaginado otro resultado en mi mente, de cómo sería mi inicio en esta ciudad y sin dudas, esto no estaba saliendo como yo lo había imaginado.

Perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano, todos en un día, aunque aun dolía y los añoraba, lo había aceptado, a pesar de que creí morir ese día con ellos, sin embargo, aquí estaba, viviendo y luchando, así que tenía que superar a Edward, más ahora iba a luchar por una personita que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, que sería mi vida y yo tenía que ser fuerte para sacarlo adelante.

—¿Por qué te tuviste que enamorar, Isabella?—¡Carajo!, estaba volviendo a hablar sola— Bueno en fin, sabias perfectamente que esto podía pasar, él nunca te dijo que te amaba, nunca te dio esperanzas, ahora no tienes nada que lamentar. Por otro lado no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le contara lo del bebé, Ahhwwww—Bostecé poniendo mi mano en la boca—Tengo sueño otra vez.

—Bella, tienes que ver esto—Decía Rose mientras se aceraba a mí y abanicaba una revista en mi cara. En ella, señalaba una fotografía donde aparecía Edward de brazo con Ángela, la que decían era su prometida, efectivamente ella estaba vestida de novia junto a él... ¿Se había casado?, ella se veía imponente, enfundada en su vestido blanco impecable de diseñador, y él con una sonrisa radiante, se notaba feliz. No quise saber más, las imágenes se me hicieron borrosas, las lagrimas anegaban mis ojos impidiéndome leer. Quería salir corriendo. Ahora si lo había perdido para siempre.

¡Nooo! ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, Isabella, él nunca fue tuyo.

Miré a Rose que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no entendía como ella podía sonreír con mi desgracia.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—Espeté dolida y molesta.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede contigo?, pensé que te haría feliz, saber que él es feliz—Dijo ella.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar.

Angustiada me desperté llorando, que sueño tan horrible, había sido solo un sueño.

¡Una jodida pesadilla!

* * *

Hasta el próximo lunes nenas, Besos de a dos

Cleo


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, y a las chicas que me tienen entre sus favoritos y alertas.

A mis lectoras Melania y pera l.t, Doc, Ebrume, ... gracias por el apoyo, nenas espero que salgan de muchas dudas en este capi, sus comentarios para mí son muy valiosos, son un sol.

Gracias a mi beta Wanda, por su valioso apoyo en esta aventura.

Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…

* * *

_**Ya no estarás Sola.**_

_**Capítulo 8  
**_

_**El señor "Plan".**_

"_**Ser profundamente amado por alguien te da fuerza, mientras que amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje". **__** Lao Tzu**_

**POV Edward **

**5 de abril.  
**

Ya Isabella y yo estábamos por acostarnos, cuando recibí una llamada de Jake, se encontraban reunidos en "The Moon", y Alice como siempre, había preguntado por mí, diciendo que quería que estuviésemos todos, tenía que darnos una noticia.

¡Joder!, y yo quería quedarme empiernado con Isabella en casa.

Teníamos días sin poder reunirnos antes, ya que hace tres semanas habían nacidos los gemelos de Jake, y los inexpertos padres se estaban adaptando a su nueva vida, así que esta era la ocasión y la mejor excusa para quedar, celebrar todos juntos, pero solo un par de horas, ya que Emily no asistiría por obvias razones.

Estos meses había hecho lo posible por ser el mismo, aunque continuaba en mi burbuja con Bella y mis constantes viajes, trataba de compartir con mi familia y amigos, hasta había vuelto a mi domingo de prácticas con los chicos, pese a que ya no asistía a ninguna competencia, era mi pasatiempo, mi mayor diversión y nunca la abandonaría, más cuando teníamos la pista de motocross para nosotros solos, Ben se había encargado de construir una en los terrenos heredados del abuelo Antonny.

Jake me comentó que Alice, estaba preparando todo para celebrar mi cumpleaños, con dos meses de anticipación, así que no podía faltar, era el momento de informarle que por fin conocerían a la chica incógnita, como ella la llamaba y que me había robado el corazón, lo celebraríamos en casa de mis padres desde el viernes con una cena familiar, el sábado desde temprano disfrutaríamos de la piscina, barbacoa, fiesta en la noche y luego el domingo, un relajante día de playa, las fiestas de Alice siempre eran así, por todo lo alto y sin escaparse ningún detalle, aunque como siempre solo los amigos más allegados. Una excelente excusa para llenar la casa de gente todo el fin de semana.

No me gustaba dejar a Isabella sola, pero tenía que resolver esto y preparar el terreno, tampoco quería que ella huyera, no sabía porque tenía tanto temor de su reacción, si la verdad, es que ella se había adaptado muy bien a mis amigos, ese era el primer paso, ya estaba dentro del grupo al igual que Rose y Emmett. Era muy satisfactorio ver como se manejaba entre ellos, las bromas no le amedrentaban y, siempre les seguía el juego.

¡Ahora el segundo paso era llevarla a conocer a mi familia!, en el fondo creo que mi temor más grande, era yo mismo.

Disfruté un par de horas tomando y conversando con todos, no le di ningún nombre a Alice, solo le comenté que era una persona especial y, que la conocerían el día de mi cumpleaños, con eso quedó satisfecha. Un problema menos para mí, mi familia era sumamente importante, ya terminaría con esta doble vida que llevaba y quería que definitivamente Bella fuera la nueva integrante.

La mayor sorpresa es que Isabela no sería la única, ya que la noticia que nos dio Alice era que estaba nuevamente esperando, ya tenía seis semanas, estaba feliz enseñándonos las fotografías de la ecografía que les había impreso Jake. Esperaban la llegada del bebé para acción de gracias.

¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para embarazarse?

Al regresar a casa me desnudé y me metí en la cama abrazándola, sabía que la encontraría despierta y molesta, con toda razón, por haberla dejado sola, pero la sorprendería, me encargaría de hacerle el amor toda la noche para contentarla.

¡Joder!, el sorprendido fui yo, cuando noté que estaba en sus días que era más mujer. ¡Ahora sí que la había cagado!, seguramente se sentía con sus malestares y yo la había abandonado. Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero lo que lograba era enredarlas más. La abracé y comencé a darle besos en todo su rostro, quería reconfortarla, era tan hermosa, era mi hermosa Swan.

.

.

.

**19 de junio.**

Los días se convirtieron en meses. La semana pasada habíamos celebrado nueve meses juntos y le había regalado otro brazalete rígido idéntico al anterior, pero éste decía mi nombre, tal vez era algo cursi, pero estaba practicando todas las clases que me había dado Jake, si a él le había resultado pues a mí también, efectivamente le había gustado mucho, aunque la hice llorar y no era mi intención, solo le dije que así nuestros nombres estarían juntos siempre.

¿Qué mejor declaración de intenciones que esa?

¡Si lo sé, soy un idiota-cursi-enamorado, pero estaba feliz!

Aun no le había dicho que la amaba, pero es que esa palabra me parecía tan insignificante para todo lo que yo sentía por ella, no era solo amor, era el morbo, obsesión y necesidad, antes de decirle que le amaba, prefería demostrarlo con hechos. Definitivamente tendría que inventar otra palabra para poder expresar todo lo que sentía por ella, era mi mujer, tenía tanto sentido de pertenencia y posesión que no la veía de otra manera, sencillamente era mía y yo era completamente suyo.

A Heidy en su momento le había dicho que la amaba, después por un tiempo sentí esa palabra tan vacía y carente de significado, estaba completamente seguro que eso no había sido amor.

Ahora que estaba Isabella en mi vida, noté que esto que sentía era diferente, no lo había sentido nunca, que hasta me daba miedo y no estar cerca de ella dolía.

Bella se entregaba a mí sin inhibiciones, siempre dispuesta, nunca me daba un no por respuesta y eso me enloquecía, no porque fuese dócil, ya que en otras ocasiones era demandante y tomaba la iniciativa, simplemente eran esos detalles que formaban un todo.

Me enorgullecía cuando sacaba sus garras reclamándome como suyo, sin pelear ni discutir se hacía notar, no se reprimía cuando tenía que marcar su territorio de una manera posesiva, definitivamente había demostrado que yo le pertenecía, superando todas las pruebas que le había impuesto con creces y lo mejor de todo, me aceptaba tal como era.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda, Isabella era la indicada.

Nuevamente y por tercera vez, Bella no venía a New York, las reparaciones en su departamento eran un inconveniente y yo la extrañaba, la próxima semana era mi cumpleaños, tenía que decirle que se modificaría nuestro itinerario y como ella no había venido este fin, pues por descarte le tocaría viajar a ella el próximo, esa sería la perfecta excusa. Alice tenía dos meses planificando la celebración, era el momento de llevarla a casa y que la conocieran.

Hoy me llamó y no pudimos hablar, sin embargo, la noté un poco extraña. La llamaría al llegar a casa, le preguntaría que le sucedía, a lo mejor estaba en sus días, cuando se ponía un tanto sensible, aunque no podíamos tener sexo a mí me gustaba hacerle compañía y consentirla, definitivamente lo nuestro ya era mucho más que solo sexo.

Ya llevaba dos horas llamando al móvil de Isabella, me salía fuera de cobertura. No tenía idea de que estaría pasando, en casa tampoco contestaba, se estaba quedando en el antiguo departamento de Rose en Nashville, ya que en el suyo, después de un mes y aun no habían resuelto el problema de las tuberías, para mi desgracia Rose tenía la línea de su departamento desconectada.

Al día siguiente a penas me desperté le llamé, obteniendo el mismo resultado, ¡Dios que este bien!, ya estaba preocupado, esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada. En estos momentos Bella se encontraba prácticamente sola en Nashville, tenía tantas ganas de que se viniera conmigo a New York, estaba seguro que se acercaba el día que se lo iba a plantear. Esperaría llegar a la oficina para llamarla de nuevo.

Intenté con su móvil por onceava vez, enviándome directo a la contestadora, así que llamé a la constructora.

—Constructora Swan e hijos, buenos días.

—Jessica, buenos días, soy Edward Cullen.

—¿Cómo está Sr. Cullen?

—Bien gracias, me pones con Isabella, por favor.

—Ella no se encuentra, Sr. Cullen ¿Desea hablar con alguien más?

—Comunícame con la Sra. Victoria.

—Le comunico.

—Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás?

—Victoria, buenos días ¿Cómo anda todo?

—Todo bien, marchando sobre ruedas como debe ser.

—Que bien ¿Ninguna novedad entonces? —No sabía cómo preguntarle si le había pasado algo a Bella, habíamos mantenido nuestra relación bajo perfil, pocos conocían que aun nos veíamos, aunque incluso se podía decir que prácticamente vivamos juntos.

—Sí, la verdad es que estaba por llamarte ¿Revisaste la nueva propuesta que te enviamos por correo? Si la apruebas necesito realizar los pagos para adelantar las compras, los inversionistas esperan nuestra respuesta.

—Ya la aprobé, di la orden en finanzas para que la reenviaran de vuelta a Isabella, solo le hice unos ajustes y quería que ella ubicara a unos nuevos proveedores que me recomendaron ¿Le podrías preguntar por favor? Ayer traté de comunicarme con ella y fue imposible.

— ¿No has hablado con ella? ¿Es que no te has enterado?

—¿ Enterarme de qué?

— Isabella se fue.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Te puedes explicar, Victoria?

— Ella se marchó, el lunes se despidió de nosotros, dijo que quería emprender su propio negocio, que había hecho su trabajo y que aquí ya no la necesitábamos.

—¿Qué mierda dices?—Yo estaba viendo todo rojo, pasaba mi mano desordenando más mi cabello si eso era posible.

— Oh, Edward, la verdad es que pensé que habían hablado, me consta que ella estuvo llamándote, me dijo que no le atendías la llamada, incluso me pidió que si me comunicaba contigo no te dijera nada, que ella quería notificártelo directamente y quizás viajaría a New York para hablar contigo—Continuó diciendo un montón de cosas de las acciones, asamblea de directiva y algunas firmas pero ya no le escuchaba, eso ya no me importaba ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?, ella se había marchado ¿Así sin más?

Me despedí y colgué, tenía que hablar con Rose, seguramente ella tendría alguna información

El teléfono interno sonó y casi se me cae el móvil de la mano ¡Joder!

—¿Dime, Carmen?

—El señor Banner lo espera en el salón de conferencias.

—Gracias, en un minuto estoy con él.

Llamé un par de veces al móvil de Rose y se iba directo al buzón.

—Rose es Edward, cuando escuches el mensaje, por favor devuélveme la llamada, gracias.

Tenía una reunión, no podía dejar al cliente esperando.

Al salir de mi oficina le hablé a mi secretaria.

—Carmen, estoy esperando una llamada urgente de las señoritas, Rosalie Hall, o Isabella Swan, si llaman por favor me comunicas de inmediato.

—Perfecto, Sr. Cullen —Dijo levantando la prensa que tenía en sus manos—La señora Alice dice que por favor le dé un vistazo.

En la página principal aparecían unas fotos, donde me veía muy sonriente, acompañado de Ángela, eran de anoche cuando salíamos del hotel. Sonreí al recordar todo lo que me había contado mientras la llevaba a su casa. Pero mi sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi el comentario al pie de una de ellas.

—Jodidos paparazzi ¿Cómo puede especular con algo que desconocen? —Dije mientras me volvía para ir a la sala de conferencias—Carmen, consígueme un Mocca, por favor.

—De inmediato.

Salí de la reunión cabreado, se había extendido hasta la hora del almuerzo de tantas objeciones que el señor Banner le ponía al proyecto, poniendo mi paciencia a prueba, para colmo aun no tenía noticias de Bella y estaba desesperado.

Entré a mi oficina dando un sonoro portazo.

Comencé a teclear en mi ordenador, tenía el día complicado pero lograría escaparme esta noche a Nashville. Había viajado tanto últimamente, que de seguro, ya tendría unos boletos gratis por acumular millas de viajero frecuente.

¡Mierda!, no había vuelo disponible para hoy ¿En serio?, estaba jodido.

Seguí buscando sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Lo más cerca era para mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Ni modo, lo compré, no tenía otra opción.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y no me había podido comunicar con Rose.

Intenté por quinta vez, el teléfono sonó y al sexto timbre por fin contestó.

—Hola, Edward.

—Rose ¿Cómo estás? menos mal atiendes.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—¡Por Dios!, sabes porque te estoy llamando ¿Cierto? ¿Qué sabes de Isabella?, la estoy llamando desde anoche y no me puedo comunicar con ella. Estoy preocupado ¿Cómo es eso que se fue de la Constructora hace una semana?

—Edward, la verdad es que estoy ocupada y no puedo atenderte en este momento.

—¡Joder! Rose me puedes explicar ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No! Estoy realmente cabreada contigo y, no soy quién para decirte nada.

—Ok, mañana estaré a las nueve de la noche en el Hutton, la espero allí ¿Le puedes decir a Isabella? Por favor

—No creo que sea buena idea, Edward.

—Por Dios ¿Puedes darme una puta luz? ¡Ilumíname!

Silencio. Esperé unos segundos y escuché un resoplido.

—Edward, ella te vio con Ángela.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?, Bella no puede creer todo lo que diga la jodida prensa…

—¿Qué parte no entendiste? Edward ella te vio con Ángela literalmente, estaba esperándote fuera del hotel cuando saliste muy bien acompañado—Dijo gritándome cabreada, interrumpiendo lo que quería decirle.

— Espera un momento ¿Isabella no está en Nashville? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Bella me llamó al móvil ¿Por qué no se acercó? yo le hubiese presentado a Ángela, este es un jodido mal entendido, Rose. Por Dios, simplemente le di el aventón hasta su casa. Ella estaba pidiendo un presupuesto al servicio de banquetes del hotel.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Te juro que es la verdad.

—Pues no te creo—Dijo y me colgó.

—¡Mierda, triple mierda!—Grité golpeando mi escritorio.

En ese momento se abría la puerta de mi oficina y mi padre hacia acto de presencia con cara de mala leche ¡Lo que me faltaba!

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?

—Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? —Respire profundo y traté de serenarme.

—Ok, primero estabas gritando cuando entré, segundo me acaba de llamar Banner, comentándome sobre la reunión que tuvieron toda la mañana, de la que no recibió una respuesta satisfactoria.

—¿No recibió una respuesta satisfactoria?, simplemente no le dije lo que él quería escuchar. El jodido viejo, quiere un diseño más aerodinámico, pues que se compre un puto avión y se mude—Estaba totalmente cabreado.

—Edward, espero que no le hayas contestado al cliente de esa manera—Decía mi padre mientras se desabrochaba el traje y se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas frente a mí.

—No le contesté de esa manera, papá, sencillamente tenemos nuestros estándares, no voy a trabajar sobre un diseño que él me dé, solo por un capricho, ya se hicieron los estudios de suelo, no podemos ofrecerle más, si quieres consúltalo con Laurent, él es el que está encargado de la parte de ingeniería del proyecto y me soltó al viejo a mí, Banner no acepta nuestras sugerencias. Y si me disculpas, no le voy a agregar un piso más a la infraestructura, tendríamos que asentar bases de nuevo. Esa construcción no soportaría tres pisos adicionales, por muy aerodinámico que quiera el diseño—Le decía mientras masajeaba mis sienes con los dedos.

—Ok, Edward, confió fielmente en tu sabia decisión, déjamelo a mí entonces. Quizás podemos plantearle una ampliación en la parte posterior, tenemos un buen margen de terreno, pero tendrías que realizar otro diseño.

Yo solo asentí, en este momento no tenía cabeza para más nada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? voy saliendo a comer. Qué te parece si me acompañas y bajas ese mal humor. Me da la impresión que necesitas hablar un rato con tu viejo padre.

—Hoy no soy buena compañía, aun me falta terminar unas cosas aquí, pero gracias, quizás pase esta noche por casa.

—Como quieras, pero si necesitas algo me lo haces saber por favor. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, hijo.

—Gracias, papá—Le dije mientras lo veía salir.

¡Maldición y este dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz!

.

.

.

Dos días sin saber de Bella, su teléfono continuaba desconectado, intenté comunicarme nuevamente con Rose pero no atendía mis llamadas.

Dos jodidas noches durmiendo mal, completamente desvelado, dando vueltas en la cama y fumando como un poseso. No dejaba de pensar como Isabella podía creer que yo le hiciera algo así, estaba claro que ella me había visto con sus propios ojos, obviamente nada que le dijera lo creería, pero tenía que buscar una manera de verla, aclarar todo de una jodida vez, no perdía las esperanzas que me escuchara.

Bella tampoco venia ni me llamaba ¡Joder! Que mujer tan extraña, cualquier otra en su situación me hubiese hecho una escena, una pelea, un reclamo, algo, pero ella simplemente había desaparecido, sin dejar rastros.

Tenía un dolor extraño posado en la boca del estómago, los dolores de cabeza no desaparecían. Necesitaba descargar energías así que decidí salir a correr un rato y despejar mi mente. Corrí por una hora aproximadamente, pero al regresar de mi caminata matutina y llegar al ascensor me mareé, me tuve que sostener de la puerta para no caer, me recosté en la pared y rodé hasta el suelo sentándome, ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso la nicotina y la falta de sueño me estaba cobrando factura?

.

.

.

— Cuatro días, cuatro jodidos días Isabella. No entiendes que me haces falta, que lo único que hago es pensarte. Hablemos por favor.

Éste era el último mensaje de voz que le había dejado, ya tenía su buzón lleno.

Cuatro días sin saber de ella, la angustia estaba acabando con mi cordura, me encontraba en mi oficina y caminaba de la puerta a mi escritorio, me asomaba en la gran ventana que daba al Central Park y volvía de nuevo a la puerta ¡Joder! parecía un puto león enjaulado.

—¡Mierda, triple mierda!—Grité sentándome de nuevo, jalando mi cabello.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió mostrándome a una Alice cabreada. Pero al verme le cambio la expresión a preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasa? pareces enfermo, estas más blanco que un papel y eso es bastante—Decía Alice mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Sí, me he sentido mal últimamente.

—A lo mejor estas pescando algún virus o algo.

—No sé, Alice—Dije cancinamente.

—Ya estoy cansada de esto, Edward.

—¿Ahora qué coño monstro?

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Los gritos se deben escuchar en planta baja.

Ok, ya había vuelto la cabreada.

—Alice por favor no es el momento, me duele la cabeza.

—Ya déjate el cabello que vas a quedar calvo antes de los treinta y contéstame de una jodida vez.

—Te digo que no pasa nada.

—¿No pasa nada? dime Edward, es por esa chica ¿Sucede algo?

—Alice por favor, en serio no quiero hablar, no ahora.

—Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo Edward? Sabes que te respeto, he tratado de mantenerme al margen de esto, porque eres un hombre grande, no te gusta que nos inmiscuyamos en tu vida y tienes toda la razón, pero eres mi hermano, me preocupas, crees que no sé de tus constantes viajes, más de una vez he llamado a tu casa un fin de semana y no estás, cuando estas no atiendes, ya no vas a casa con la misma frecuencia que antes, sin contar las pocas veces que te dejas ver por "The Moon", perdóname que te lo diga, pero ya tienes que salir de ese jodido mutismo en el que te encuentras. ¡Mírate, ahora te ves mal!

—¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como si fueses mi madre? Esme no se pone tan intensa—Estaba siendo grosero, ella no se lo merecía, pero me exasperaba—Te envió Whatsaap, además coincidimos aquí en la oficina, dame un respiro, igual voy a casa cada vez que puedo.

—Ya me enteré que nos dejaste plantados en acción de gracias para estar con ella, coño si es tan importante para ti, ¿Por qué no la presentas? ¿Qué estas escondiendo? O es que tu familia no se merece que su majestad nos conozca. ¿Tenias que esperar que nos fuésemos de viaje para llevarla a casa?

¡Joder! Martha me había vendido. Yo solo negaba con mi cabeza mientras escuchaba toda la verborrea de Alice.

—Nada, Alice no estoy escondiendo nada, ya quedamos en que estaría para mi cumpleaños, en serio ¿Podemos hablar luego?

—¡No, Edward! ¿Isabella Swan? En serio creías que no me enteraría, ahora déjate el puto cabello y dime que está pasando contigo. Sé de tus problemas para relacionarte desde lo de Heidy, luego pasó lo de Ángela, que tampoco es que me lo creí, pero ¡Joder! Cualquier mujer se cansaría de esperarte. Ahora apareces con Ángela de nuevo y esas fotos de las que no has dicho nada ¿Volviste con Angy?

—Cálmate, Alice recuerda que estas embarazada.

—¡Jódete! Edward, el bebé está muy bien y yo también, no me cambies la conversación, lo más que puede pasar es que este retoño me salga tan cabezotas como tú. Y volviendo al tema, ya es hora de que lo superes y sientes cabeza.

—¡Ya basta, Alice!, no está pasando nada conmigo ¡Maldición!—Estaba gritando, molesto, desesperado y asustado por partes iguales—¡No soy yo! entiende que no soy yo, es ella, no quiere compromisos, no tiene familia, no quiere familia, ni tener nada serio, quise mostrarle mi mundo y creo que se asustó, luego aparecen las jodidas fotos con Ángela, y ella nos vio ¡Por Dios! Por ahora estábamos bien de esa manera, ocultos en nuestra burbuja hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarla donde Ben y llevarla a casa y… y estábamos bien o eso pensé—Dudé, iba a arrancarme el cabello de raíz si continuaba jalándolo de esa manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estaban bien?

—Desapareció, no sé nada de ella. Su teléfono esta fuera de cobertura, no me llama, se fue de la constructora, no tengo ni puta idea donde está metida.

—¡Mierda!

—Veo que ahora entiendes algo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, ahora solo quiero estar solo, si me disculpas tengo un par de cosas que hacer—Le dije, la vi pararse y salir, por primera vez había dejado a Alice sin palabras.

Definitivamente, toda mi familia se estaba preocupando por mi cambio de humor, había regresado al mutismo que me mantuvo alejado de ellos, por meses, después de lo de Heidy. Yo no era de los que iban de casa en casa lamentándome de mi desgracia, yo simplemente me encerraba hasta que solucionaba lo que me estaba afectando, no tenía que involucrar a nadie más, por el simple hecho de que nadie resolvería mis problemas. Pero no entendían que lo único que deseaba era estar solo, pensar o en el mejor de los casos estar con Isabella, recuperar mi burbuja, lo que teníamos hace tan solo una semana. Sin embargo, teniendo a Alice como hermana eso era imposible, quizás si dejaba que me ayudara o me aconsejara encontraría una luz al final, lo intentaría todo con tal de recuperar a Isabella.

Ya estaba preparándome para salir de la oficina cuando irrumpió Alice como una tromba.

—En dos días es tu cumpleaños Edward, pero ya cancelé, me comuniqué con todos, sé que no tienes ganas de nada y no pienso joderte la vida. Quizás podamos celebrarlo con el cumpleaños de Nella que es en un mes.

—Gracias Alice, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana—Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

—Espera, ok según tú ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para encontrarla? —Decía mientras me jalaba al sofá y nos sentábamos.

—No tengo ningún plan, Alice estoy en blanco.

—¿El señor "Plan" no tiene ninguno? Ahora sí que estas jodido. Vamos, Edward sabemos que tienes que tener algo bajo la manga, tu siempre has sido comedido y planeas todo con premeditación y alevosía, aquí la loca de la familia soy yo. A ver ¿Por dónde podemos comenzar? ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?

—Isabella tiene una amiga, más bien como su hermana, Rosalie Hall, supongo que debe estar con ella.

—¿Y qué estas esperando para averiguarlo?

—Rose no me atiende las llamadas, ya intenté con su novio un par de veces y nada.

—Pues mueve ese culo, párate y vamos a su casa.

—No sé si sea buena idea, Alice me gustaría hablar primero con Bella en un sitio neutral, donde estemos los dos solos, donde nadie nos interrumpa.

—¡Joder! Eres mi hermano pero a veces puedes ser tan obtuso ¿Sabes?, si vas a hablar y ella no quiere saber nada de ti, lo mejor es tener a alguien a tu lado que te apoye y les sirva de réferi.

—¿Un réferi?, por Dios no vamos a pelear, solo quiero que hablemos, explicarle las cosas y que ella también me explique otras, es algo que solo nos incumbe a ambos.

—Me da igual, vamos yo te acompaño—Dijo enganchándose de mi brazo.

Así que salimos directo a Upper East Side, donde vivía Rose y Emmett McCarty. Nunca había ido, pero tenía una idea clara en la calle que estaba ubicada. Estacioné frente a su casa, nos bajamos y toqué la puerta.

—Hola, Edward.

—Emmett ¿Cómo estás?—Le dije tendiendo mi mano—Ella es mi hermana, Alice.

—¿Vaya trajiste guardaespaldas? Un placer.

—El placer es mío, Edward no me dijiste que conocería al famoso futbolista, Emmett "Oso" McCarty. Mi esposo va a flipar cuando se entere, es tu fan, dice que el Super Bowl este año será genial contigo en las filas de los New York Giants—Le decía Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y sin soltar la mano de Emmett.

—Muchas gracias, veo que lo gilipollas no es de familia, perdonando lo presente señora, usted es una dama.

—Emmett, solo necesito hablar con Bella, ¿Está aquí?

—¿Quién es oso? —Escuché la voz de Rose, que salía de algún lugar de la casa.

—Son los religiosos, osita, ya se van—Le contestó con una gran sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana, cabrón—Creo que llegaron en mal momento, estoy a punto de darme una ducha y mi mujer me espera. Edward llámame mañana para que hablemos, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Bella y Rose tendrán un día de chicas, así que estoy libre y Bella no está aquí.

—¿Sabes a qué hora saldrán? —Preguntó Alice.

—Al medio día, van a comer fuera y hacer unas compras. Pero no me metas en líos hermosa.

Alice se le guindo en el cuello, dándole uno de sus sonoros besos.

—Gracias oso, eres un sol.

—Que no te escuche Rose decirme así—Sonrió—Fue un placer.

—Gracias, Emmett—Le tendí la mano.

—No me lo agradezcas aun, adiós—Dijo y cerró la puerta.

—Vamos, Edward levanta ese ánimo todo va a estar bien ya verás—Me abrazó y retrocedimos nuestros pasos devuelta al auto—Jodido, siempre rodeado de celebridades, por eso es que se la pasan fotografiándote.

Tenía su sonrisa siniestra, mostrándome su fila de blancos dientes.

—¿Qué estas maquinando monstro?

—Nada, mañana me voy de compras y sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.

Después de dejar a Alice en su casa, me fui a la mía, me serví un trago, fumé dos cigarros y luego de una ducha me acosté a dormir, tenía esperanzas, mañana hablaría con Emmett.

.

.

.

Otra jodida noche durmiendo mal, me levanté, después de dejar el estomago pegado del wáter, me aseé y me di una ducha. Esta rutina de todos los días acabaría con mi vida.

Isabella me hacía mucha falta, pero en realidad, lo que me tenia sumamente cabreado y preocupado era su ausencia, el hecho de que no tenia forma de comunicarme con ella. Después de una semana aun tenía su jodido móvil desconectado. Hoy esperaba tener alguna noticia, saber algo de ella, le pediría a Emmett que intercediera por mí, él era amigo de Bella, pero ante todo era hombre, apelaría a nuestro derecho de apoyarnos como género masculino.

Con Rose no había tenido suerte, ya ni atendía a mis llamadas.

Si Isabella no estaba en la casa de ellos ¿Dónde estaría?

Sospechaba que había algo más, no creo que todo esto se deba solo al simple hecho de vernos a Ángela y a mí juntos. Era una tontería ¿Cómo Bella podía imaginar o si quiera pensar que yo volvería con ella? ¿Es que acaso en todos estos meses no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que yo sentía? ¿De qué era imposible de que hubiera alguien más?

Algo no cuadraba en todo esto, nadie desaparece así, sin más y sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Si por lo menos me diera la oportunidad de explicarle, yo me encargaría de hacerle entrar en razón, la amaría más que nunca, le haría entender que ella era la única.

Estaba en esa diatriba mental mientras me vestía para irme a trabajar.

La mañana pasó realmente lenta, no dejaba de mirar el puto reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de mi oficina, el "tic tac" estaba acabando con mi paciencia, como algo tan insignificante podía ser tan irritante algunas veces.

A la una de la tarde estaba llamando a Emmett.

—Estaba esperando tu llamada ¿Ya almorzaste? Muero de hambre.

—¿Dónde nos vemos?—Pregunté.

—En el restaurant de carnes de la ciento setenta y ocho Broadway, "Peter Luger Steak House" en media hora.

—Perfecto—Le dije y colgué.

Disfrutamos de una excelente comida, entre bocados le conté a Emmett toda la historia, le dije como había coincidido con Ángela, por simple casualidad al salir del hotel. Y lo mucho que extrañaba a mi mujer. ¡Porque Isabella era mi mujer!

—Bien no será fácil, Bella está convencida de que volviste con la modelo, por las circunstancias en que te encontró, según ella le mentiste. Así que estas jodido, pero te entiendo perfectamente, los paparazzi algunas veces te joden todo y no te dan un respiro, Viste todos los desgraciados que estaban afuera cuando llegamos—Decía mientras tomaba un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Sí, yo tenía un tiempo que no era el foco de atención, desde que terminé mi relación con Ángela y estaba tranquilo, hasta la jodida semana pasada.

—Claro, no te niego que hay unos peores que otros, que la prensa utiliza ese material en tu contra luego, estoy consciente que la culpa no es toda de ellos. Mañana apareceremos en la prensa, y seguro dirán que somos gay—Soltó una enorme carcajada, contagiándome y llamando la atención de algunos comensales del lugar. Cosa que sin duda logró aligerar el ambiente.

—No sé que más hacer, Emmett le he llamado, enviado Whatsaap, dejado mensajes en su buzón y no obtengo ninguna respuesta, el jodido buzón ya está lleno, mientras no hable con Bella, no podremos aclarar la desagradable confusión. De verdad no quería involucrar a ninguno de ustedes en esta situación, creo que es algo que tenemos que resolver ella y yo, pero en vista a su negativa de atenderme, estoy recurriendo a ti, ya que Rose tampoco me toma las llamadas.

—Dale un tiempo, yo vi tus llamadas perdidas en mi móvil, pero tenía que escuchar las dos versiones, Bella es como una hermana pequeña para nosotros, la queremos mucho, lo menos que deseamos es que pase por más sufrimiento y, sé que ahora te necesita, trataré de hablar con Rose, que la convenza de que por lo menos te atienda el puto teléfono.

—Gracias, de verdad no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—No hay problema, agradécelo a tu hermana, me cae bien, mi debilidad son las mujeres embarazadas.

—Serás cabrón.

—Es en serio, nunca les puedo decir que no. Algún día me dirás lo mismo, lo sé—Me decía con una enorme sonrisa en su cara—Ahora paguemos la cuenta y vámonos de aquí.

—La verdad es que Alice siempre se sale con la suya, embarazada o no, créeme.

Nos despedimos, quedamos que me llamaría en cuanto tuviera alguna novedad. Estaba más tranquilo después de la conversación con Emmett y podía estar de acuerdo con él, a Alice, nunca se le podía decir que no.

Confiaba en que todo se solucionaría favorablemente y en unos días tener a mi hermosa mujer de vuelta. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea, un nuevo Plan, estaba seguro que la sorprendería tanto que no podría rechazarme.

* * *

Hasta el próximo Lunes, ya nos acercamos al final

Besos de a dos

Cleo


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos y agregar otros personajes de mi imaginación.

Puede haber escenas subidas de tono, así que si eres menor de 18 "NO" te recomiendo seguir leyendo. No me hago responsable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, y a las chicas que me tienen entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Melania, pera l.t. Eglee, Doc, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir apoyando esta locura. Eso me llena de ánimos para continuar.

Gracias a mi pre lectora y beta Wanda.

Sin más cháchara, aquí el penúltimo capi… En el próximo terminamos.

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Síndrome de Couvade**_

"_**Tomar la decisión de tener un hijo es trascendental. Se trata de decidir que tu corazón caminará siempre fuera de tu cuerpo". Elisabeth Stone**_

**POV Edward.**

Me seguía sintiendo enfermo, tendría que llamar a Jake y decirle que me hiciera un chequeo, estaba de nuevo con náuseas y mareos, algo me había caído mal o estaba incubando algún virus, ya tenía dos semanas en ese estado, pero le había dado largas pensando en que en un par de días se me pasaría.

Me decidí y lo llamé a su móvil, lo tenía apagado. Ya había marcado su número cinco veces saltando siempre a la contestadora, no tuve opción y le dejé un mensaje…

—¡Joder!, puedes dejar de tener tus dedos metidos en algún coño y contestar el puto teléfono—Colgué.

A la media hora sonó mi móvil, era Jake.

—Hola, ya era hora.

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué te expresas así? Edward ¡Joder! es mi trabajo soy ginecólogo y obstetra, solo te pido un poco de respeto para mi profesión—Resoplaba, estaba cabreado.

—Haber cuéntame ¿Cuántas pacientes has tenido hoy?

—Catorce.

—Jake, son las cinco de la tarde ¿Y tú has visto catorce coños?, y yo tengo dos semanas si oler ni uno, eres un puto suertudo—Solté la carcajada.

A él le molestaba y yo no podía dejar de bromear sobre el asunto, Jake vería más coños en su vida, que todos los hombres del mundo juntos.

—Sabes que no es para nada gracioso, no entiendo como puedes estar tan risueño ¿Eso significa que ya estás bien? ¿Ya pudiste resolver todo?

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, veo que, Alice te puso al tanto del asunto. Lo que pasa es que me divierto molestándote, aunque no quiera tengo que tratar de mantenerme sereno, porque de lo contrario, te aseguro que colapsaría, estoy haciendo lo posible por comunicarme con Isabella. Aun no lo entiendo Jake, pero si ella se fue y no quiere más nada conmigo pues ni modo, en cuanto cure mis heridas saldré de nuevo al ruedo de eso estoy completamente seguro.

—A ver, ha pasado solo una semana ¿Ya te das por vencido?

—No, aun tengo esperanzas, sabes que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, más que estoy muy claro en lo que deseo con Bella, pero la situación de que haya desaparecido, no quiera hablar conmigo, prácticamente este renuente a recibir mis llamadas y escuchar explicaciones, me tiene muy cabreado, dolido y angustiado en partes iguales. No quiero que la situación me supere.

—Te entiendo bro, pero tendrás que darle un tiempo, Isabella también debe estar muy molesta y dolida, igual que tu, por como sucedió todo ¿No crees?

—Sí, obviamente tenemos muchas cosas que explicarnos, en fin, pero el motivo real de mi llamada es porque he estado sintiéndome mal.

—¿Qué tan mal?

—Mareos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza y dolor abdominal, creo que tengo algún virus.

—¿Dónde estás metiendo tu polla?

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

—¡Nada idiota! ¿Nos vemos luego para tomarnos algo?, así podemos continuar esta conversación, me quedan algunas pacientes por atender.

Mientras hablaba con Jake, escuché el pitido de llamada en espera, me aparte el móvil de la oreja para ver quién era, Alice, al terminar con Jake le devolvería la llamada.

—La verdad prefiero quedarme en casa, como te dije no me siento bien.

—Te veo mañana a las siete, ven en ayunas par.a hacerte unos análisis.

—Vale nos vemos mañana—Colgué.

.

.

Mi ego estaba mal trecho y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, aunque Jake me había invitado a tomar algo, le dije que no, así que decidí marcharme a casa.

¿Que había malo conmigo?, no es que yo hubiese sido un santo, pero primero soy traicionado por Heidy, luego Ángela se enamora y ahora Isabella desaparecía. Mañana sería mi cumpleaños y la pasaría solo.

¡Jodida mierda!, y yo que pensaba pasármela de lujo todo el fin de semana en mi casa regodeándome con mi mujer y sobre todo que mi familia la llenara de atenciones.

Martha estaba literalmente enamorada de Bella, desde hace un par de meses, mi nana, me dejaba en casa Pie de manzana para el fin de semana, con una notita "Para Isabella" o le preparaba tarta de fresas, su preferida. Hasta me daban celos. Yo también quería una, pero de chocolate. Y Alice estaba encantada. Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que en un instante estaba bajándome de mi auto ya estacionado.

Pulsé en mi móvil para llamar a mi monstro personal.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, monstro ¿Cómo estás?

—Perfecta ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí.

—Bien voy para allá, Edward.

—¿En cuánto estas aquí?

—Veinte minutos ¿Por qué?

—Quiero ir a comprar algo.

—¿Tienes hambre, que quieres que te lleve?

—No, solo quiero helado.

—Ok, a mi me puedes comprar uno de Creme Bruleé ¿Por favor?—Rogó emocionada.

—Sin problema, nos vemos luego.

Colgué, guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi vaquero y salí.

Entré al supermercado, fui directo a las neveras de helado, tenía ganas de chocolate, ¡Joder!, mucho chocolate. Puse un envase grande de chocolate y otro de Creme Bruleé para Alice, me fui al área de galletas y agarré dos paquetes de _Oreo_, al pagar, del estante adjunto a la caja, agarré dos _Snikers_ y un _Toblerone__._

_Mierda de seguro luego tendría un empache estomacal. Y el diagnostico que me daría Jake, sería que tendría lombrices__._

Al regresar al edificio ya Alice entraba al estacionamiento.

—Espérame aquí, aparco y regreso—Gritó por la ventanilla.

Venía con una sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

—Hola, hermanito—Me abrazo y me dio un beso.

—¿Recién follada, Alice?

—¡Respeta, serás ordinario! ¿Acaso una no puede estar feliz?

—Claro que si, vamos andando y me cuentas que es lo que te tiene así.

—Simplemente que hoy he conocido a Isabella, la futura madre de tus hijos.

Mi quijada llegó al suelo.

—¿Qué coño me estás diciendo?

—Lo que acabas de escuchar. Pero vamos que el cuento es largo, me quiero sentar a comer ese helado—Decía y señalaba la bolsa que tenía en mis manos—Tengo la boca echa agua.

Subimos y al entrar al departamento nos sentamos directamente en las bancas de la cocina, Alice sacaba los helados de la bolsa mientras yo rebuscaba en la gaveta por unas cucharas y dos tazones.

—Desembucha—Le dije mientras le lanzaba un par de galletas a mi helado y comenzaba a comer.

—Bueno, recuerdas que Emmett nos dijo que, Rose e Isabella, hoy tendrían un día de chicas ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

—Pues yo me colé.

—Explícate.

—Me fui temprano, me estacioné afuera de su casa, esperé a que salieran y las seguí.

—Estás loca, Alice—¿Por qué coño no se me había ocurrido eso a mí? —¿Quiere decir que Isabella si está con ellos?

—No, ella llegó a pie y después las vi salir a ambas en un auto. Bueno, el asunto es que las seguí hasta una inmobiliaria, luego fueron a ver varios locales—Hablaba entre bocados, mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Espérate que ahora viene lo mejor. Se fueron al centro comercial y entraron a una tienda de ropa prenatal. Obviamente yo me puse a escoger unas cositas para mi hermosura, disimulando y acercándome a ellas para entablar una conversación.

—¿Rose está embarazada?

—No, bueno la cosa es que me desmayé.

—¿Te desmayaste y lo dices tan tranquila?

—Me desmayé de mentiras, Edward. Les dije que solo necesitaba algo dulce y me fui con ellas a comer, ahora somos amigas, le voy a alquilar el estudio que tengo para que Bella ponga su academia.

—Espera, espera, vas muy rápido. ¿Son amigas dices? ¿Bella va a montar una academia en tu estudio?

—Edward, ¿Por qué coño repites lo que te digo, eres idiota?

Si definitivamente tenía mi mejor cara de idiota, Alice la había visto, la había encontrado para mí, me paré, la abracé y comencé a llenarla de besos. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso?, era de lógica, pero claro yo había quedado con Emmett.

—Alice, gracias, gracias, gracias. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Verdad que es hermosa? ¿Cuándo la vez de nuevo?

—¡Vamos con calma vaquero!, yo la vi perfectamente bien, me pareció una chica fantástica y si, es hermosa, tengo que hablar con Jenkins para que redacte el contrato de arrendamiento y quedamos la próxima semana, ya vio el local y le gustó, lo mejor es que esta cerca de C&M—Suspiró—Tus hijos van a ser hermosos, Edward—Dijo eso y volvió a suspirar.

—¡Vas a seguir con la vaina de los hijos!, ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Ya sabía yo que esta era una jodida mala idea. Espero que no le hayas hablado a Bella de bebés ni de matrimonio, ni nada por el estilo— ¡Joder!, ahora estaba más preocupado—¿Cómo se tomó el hecho de que eres mi hermana?

—Ella no sabe que soy tu hermana, Edward. Confía en mí, sé lo que te digo. Y por primera vez en mi jodida vida me alegro de llamarme Marie y haber adoptado mi apellido de casada. Bueno me voy, estoy realmente agotada, aun me falta pasar por Nella, nos vemos mañana.

—Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea, Alice pero lo importante es que ella está bien ¿No?, no me puedes dejar así—Le decía mientras veía como lavaba sus manos y disponía irse.

—Pues confórmate que todo va a mejorar, ya quita esa cara de preocupación, confía en mí. Edward eres mi hermano, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, todo va a estar bien, créeme. Déjate el jodido cabello que vas a quedar calvo.

—Gracias, yo mañana voy donde Jake, a primera hora, no creo que pase por la oficina, así que por favor cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil.

—¿Y eso?

—Me van a realizar unos análisis de rutina. Me sigo sintiendo mal y quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando conmigo.

—No te preocupes que eso te debe pasar en un par de meses—Dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, me besó y se fue a la sala.

—Si claro ¿Ahora también eres médico?—Le grité.

—Confía en mí. Termínate el helado y acuéstate, seguro que mañana lo dejas todo en el wáter—Y sin más salió por la puerta.

Me quedé con una sonrisa permanente en mis labios mientras terminaba mi helado con trocitos de galletas, intercalándolo con mordiscos a mi _Toblerone_.

¡Dios la tendría más cerca de lo que hubiese imaginado!, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era convencerla de vernos y hablar. Isabella se había instalado en New York, no podía creer como cambiaban los hilos del destino. Sin duda, todo mejoraría, ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Esa noche dormí como no lo había hecho en una semana.

.

.

Me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, dejando mi delicioso helado en el wáter, definitivamente Alice era medio bruja. Me di una ducha, me puse unos vaqueros cómodos y una camiseta, era mi cumpleaños, hoy no iría a trabajar, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para felicitaciones, sin embargo, mi humor había cambiado considerablemente.

Me iba directo al consultorio de Jake, aunque su especialidad era la ginecología y la obstetricia, era mi médico, mi mejor amigo, tenía mucha confianza en él y cualquier anomalía simplemente me remitiría al especialista indicado. Decidí irme en taxi, así mareado como andaba últimamente no quería manejar. En treinta minutos estaba en la puerta del Memorial Hospital de NY.

Subí al segundo piso al consultorio del Dr. Jacob Black, saludé a Eyrim su asistente. La sala de espera estaba llena de parejas, hombres sonrientes y unas mujeres en avanzado estado de gestación.

—Buenos días, Eyrim.

—Buenos días señor Cullen, el doctor lo va a atender en veinte minutos aproximadamente, ahora está con una paciente. Pero puede subir al piso tres, tome el pasillo de la derecha y al final se encuentra el laboratorio, esta orden es para que le extraigan una muestra de sangre así vamos adelantando—Me dijo entregándome unos papeles—Luego regrese para que el doctor lo chequee.

—Perfecto, voy y vuelvo—Los tomé y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Todas las parejas me veían, mientras Eyrim sonreía ¿Qué estarían pensando? ¿Quizás que era la pareja de Jake? Sonreí por mi chiste privado. Le comentaría que sus pacientes pensaban que él era gay.

Luego de que tomaran mi muestra bajé nuevamente y media hora después, Eyrim me hizo pasar.

—Creo que tus pacientes creen que eres gay—Le dije sonriendo y tendiendo su mano—Se quedaron viéndome muy sonrientes cuando entré. Deben creer que soy tu pareja.

—¡Claro idiota y tu eres la mujer!, seguramente piensan que te estás haciendo pruebas de fertilidad. A ver quítate la camiseta. Espera, antes de que lo hagas, feliz cumpleaños—Dijo abrazándome y dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Guevón ¿Temes que entre tu secretaria y te vea abrazándome y yo sin camisa? —Solté una enorme carcajada.

—Ya basta, Edward ¿Ahora puedes hacerme el favor de comportarte de una jodida vez? —Decía mientras comenzaba a chequearme—Te conozco y sé que esas idioteces son para protegerte, a mi no me engañas. Siempre que estas mal tratas de disimular y poner tu coraza de aparente felicidad.

Qué bien me conocía, por algo era mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, contigo no tengo que disimular, ni aparentar que estoy bien, pero tampoco voy a estar todo el jodido día lamentándome ¿No crees?

—Abre la boca. Si te entiendo, pero también veo lo afectado que estas.

—Aaaawwwww—Abrí la boca como me indicaba.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? —Preguntaba mientras revisaba mis ojos, mis oídos y chequeaba mis signos vitales.

—Hace un par de semanas más o menos. Y los gemelos ¿Cómo están? ¿Y Em?

—Respira profundo. Ellos están excelentes, cada día estoy más enamorado de mis hijos, son geniales, apartando los pañales, las pocas horas de sueño, el llanto ¡Joder!, a veces parece que se ponen de acuerdo para llorar a la vez, pero del resto, Em y yo nos estamos apañando bien.

—Me alegro mucho, bro.

Después de chequearme y tomar varias anotaciones llamó al laboratorio para pedir los resultados de la muestra de sangre.

—Edward, tus valores están dentro de los parámetros normales, las plaquetas están en el nivel correcto, quiere decir que lo que tienes no es viral, tu presión arterial está perfecta y pupilas, oídos y garganta sin ninguna anomalía visible. Ahora, en referencia a tus dolores de cabeza, me dices que ha sido solo un par de veces, así que lo puedo atribuir al grado de estrés en el que te has visto involucrado esta semana. Por último, las nauseas, son las que provocan tu dolor abdominal, el cual pude palpar que está algo inflamado.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

—Síndrome de Couvade.

—¿Qué coño es eso?

—Que estas preñado—Diciendo esto se partió en carcajadas.

—No te burles de mi, Jake. No es nada gracioso lo que me estás diciendo.

Después de calmarse continúo hablando.

—Acuérdate de que soy obstetra y tú no serias el primer caso que haya visto. Un treinta por ciento de los padres sufren el síndrome de Couvade, sintiendo que ellos también están embarazados. Se manifiesta en el hombre con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de su mujer ¿Tus nauseas se presenta solo en las mañanas?

—Si—Le dije recordando la desagradable situación que había tenido esa misma mañana antes de salir de casa.

—¿Antojos de comer algo en particular?

—Quería comer helado de chocolate, con galletas de chocolate y para completar trocitos de Snikers y Toblerone.

—Guevon, menos mal que lo vomitas, porque después de esto estarás como una vaca—Continuaba riéndose—Anoche me llamó Alice, así que ya tenía un posible diagnostico, sin embargo, quería chequearte para salir de dudas.

¡Y yo estaba en shock! ¿Sería posible?, no podía salir de mi asombro y recordé el comentario de Alice: "Se fueron al centro comercial y entraron a una tienda de ropa prenatal"

¡Por todo lo sagrado!

Pasé las manos por mi cabello.

¡Mierda!

—¿Voy a ser papá?, no es posible, Alice lo sabía y no me dijo nada anoche —Susurré.

—Pues eso creo, si no se han protegido, es lo más probable, bro ¿Por qué no crees que sea eso posible?

—Isabella, se estaba protegiendo. Desde un principio dejé eso en sus manos, luego no volvimos a tocar el tema. La sensibilidad no es la misma con preservativos, lo sabes, así que me confié.

—Bueno pudo fallar en la píldora, si era eso lo que ella estaba usando—Continuaba riéndose.

—¿Pero esto es real? es decir ¿De verdad los hombres nos podemos sentir así por un embarazo? no es que esté dudando de tus conocimientos y de tus capacidades, pero ¿No me estas jodiendo?, yo creo que es una indigestión.

—Aquí el médico ¿Eres tu o soy yo? Edward, te estoy hablando muy en serio, esta indigestión durara un par de meses, lamentablemente para esos malestares no tenemos una cura, lo que te puedo decir es que irán pasando poco a poco. Sin embargo, te voy a recetar algo para las nauseas matutinas—Me hablaba y continuaba escribiendo—Recuerdas mis constantes dolores de muelas ¡Joder!, no hay nada peor que eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

Me despedí de Jake y me regresé a casa, llamaría a Alice, tenía que encontrar una manera de hablar con Bella.

.

.

Al llegar a casa encontré a Heidy parada en mi puerta ¡Joder esta mujer no tenia amor propio!

—Hola, cielo vine a darte tu feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

—Llamé a tu secretaria y le dije que tenía que entregarte unos documentos urgentes.

¡Joder!, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Carmen. No podía estarle dando mis coordenadas a todo el mundo y menos a Heidy.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—No seas grosero, vamos a divertirnos, Eddy como en los viejos tiempos ¿Te acuerdas?

—No, la verdad es que tengo recuerdos recientes más agradables, te lo aseguro.

—No lo dices en serio, además veo que se repite la historia, Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos no te hagas el tonto. La tal Isabella, está esperando un hijo y no es tuyo ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?, no creo que tengas la moral suficiente para criticarla, Isabella no es como tú, no te voy a permitir que hables mal de ella—Me estaba cabreando.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo Heidy sabía de su embarazo?, ella la había visto y yo no podía ubicarla.

—Pues que te dejó por otro, se enamoró de otro hombre, eso es lo único que sé y que está esperando un hijo, por eso se alejó de ti.

—No puedes asegurarlo ¿A dónde la viste?

—Estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Heidy, ten un poco de amor propio, déjame en paz, ya me cansé de ti ¿Sabes qué?, es mejor que ya te alejes definitivamente o voy a tener que denunciarte, que te impongan una orden de alejamiento—Ahora sí que estaba cabreado— Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo me engañaste y aun sigues insistiendo. La verdad que poca vergüenza tienes—Dije mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento y la cerraba frente a sus narices.

—Edward, abre la jodida puerta, no me puedes tratar así, Eddy yo te amo—Continuo gritando y golpeando la puerta por un rato hasta que se cansó y se fue.

¡Jodida loca!

Entré, fui directo a la nevera por una botella de agua, sentándome al lado del ventanal de la cocina y encendiendo un cigarro. Me puse los cascos de mi Ipod y active la música en forma aleatoria.

¿Cómo Isabella podía estar embarazada si ella no quería familia?, estaba confundido, aun recordaba la conversación que tuvimos hace meses: "yo no quiero tener a más nadie a mi lado al que ame y muera, no lo soportaría". Estaba teniendo una epifanía, yo la había mal interpretado, ella si quería familia pero tenía miedo a perderlos, eso significaría volver a sentir ese dolor.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, creyendo que ella no quería tener familia, que si le hablaba de amor saldría huyendo, pero ¿Por qué alejarse?, si ahora es que deberíamos estar más unidos, no entendía nada.

¡Claro me vio con Angy!

Heidy dijo que Isabella me dejó por otro, "se enamoró de otro hombre, eso es lo único que sé y que está esperando un hijo, por eso se alejó de ti". Que carajos podría saber ella, aun después de tantos años y seguía intentando dañar cualquier relación que tuviese con alguna mujer ¿Esa sería la razón por la que desapareció? No podía creer que Isabella me hiciera eso, no ella.

Tenía que verla así tuviese que acampar fuera de la casa de Rose toda una jodida semana o el resto que me quedara de vida. Heidy la había visto, quiere decir que si no vivía con Rose, vivía cerca, podría asegurar que Bella vivía en Upper East Side.

Ayer, después de comer con Emmett, le había comprado un regalo y le envié un ramo de rosas azules a la casa de Rose, a nombre de "Mi Hermosa Swan" seguramente ya le habrían avisado. El regalo se lo daría personalmente.

Hoy le enviaría otro. La llenaría de rosas hasta que aceptara hablar conmigo. Llamé a la floristería y ordené otro más grande que el de ayer pero de rosas rojas, "Mi Hermosa Swan, te extraño, devuélveme mi vida" y pedí que agregaran un adicional. Esperaba no meter la pata.

Después de hacer mi pedido fui hasta el mini-bar, me serví un trago, eran las doce del medio día, que importaba era mi cumpleaños.

¡Joder!, la botella estaba casi vacía, tendría que bajar a comprar.

—Para luego es tarde—Tomé las llaves de mi departamento y salí, tendría que abastecerme para este fin de semana con unas botellas y unos paquetes de Marlboro. Tenía motivos para celebrar, no solo era mi cumpleaños, celebraría que iba ser papá.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Había pasado una semana y mi tristeza no menguaba, hoy había quedado con Rose para salir un rato y ver algunos locales para ubicar la academia, luego nos iríamos de compas, tal vez distrayendo mi mente olvidaría por un momento todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Salimos directo a una inmobiliaria y de allí vimos cuatro locales. Uno era muy grande, otro muy pequeño, el tercero que era el que más me había gustado, había que realizar una gran inversión en remodelarlo y el último demasiado costoso por la zona exclusiva donde se encontraba. Esto se estaba poniendo un poco tedioso.

—Vámonos al centro comercial, la próxima semana saldremos de nuevo—Me dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa—Igual, tenemos tiempo de sobra, ahora que me di un año sabático.

—¿De verdad te vas a dar un año?, pensé que estabas bromeando.

—Tal vez, no sea un año como tal. Creo que por ahora estamos bien así, Emmett tiene demasiadas practicas en este momento, me dice que llega muy cansado y necesita mimos—Decía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—Además desde que me gradué no he tenido un descanso, así que éste es muy merecido, tendré tiempo suficiente para ayudarte con lo de la academia.

—Creí que considerarías la propuesta que Edward te hizo hace un par de meses.

—Si definitivamente es la mejor propuesta que podría hacerme, pero le pedí unos meses antes de decidirme. Aunque ahora no sé si sería buena idea tenerlo tan cerca.

—Por mí no te preocupes, Rose lo sabes.

—Bien ahora compremos algo lindo para mi sobrino o sobrina.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directamente a una tienda prenatal. Dios, habían cosas tan hermosas, pero en principio me decidiría por cositas unisex, ya que aun no sabía el sexo de mi bebé. Compré unas camisetas pre-mamá para mí, ya mi ropa me estaba quedando realmente ajustada. Rose se empeñó en comprar una cunita toda blanca, alegando que serviría fuese el sexo que fuese.

También tenía que encontrar un obstetra. Llamaría a Emily la próxima semana para que me recomendara alguno conocido.

Estaba viendo unas sabanitas cuando sentí que alguien me tropezaba.

—Disculpa, estoy algo mareada—Le escuché decir cuando me voltee para encararla. Era una chica y se le notaba una pequeña barriguita más grande que la mía.

—Cuidado te vas a caer—Diciéndole esto la sostuve, se veía mal— ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Rose! —Grité, mi amiga se había quedado viendo unos coches.

—Estoy mareada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Rose asustada.

—La chica, esta mareada. Vamos a que te sientes un rato.

—Gracias, no se preocupen, como algo dulce y se me pasa, aun no he almorzado—Decía mientras la ayudábamos a sentarse en una silla.

—Nosotras tampoco, ya estoy muerta de hambre ¿Bella que te parece si vamos a comer algo?, luego regresamos.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—¿Puedo acompañarlas?, disculpen mi indiscreción, pero no me gusta comer sola—Decía apenada—Mi esposo quedó en que me acompañaría, pero se le presentó algo de última hora en el trabajo.

—Claro, no hay problema, tendremos una nueva amiga. Mi nombre es Rose y ella es mi amiga Bella.

—Mucho gusto, Marie.

—Un placer, Marie ¿De cuánto tiempo estas?

—Estoy en dieciocho semanas y ¿tú?

Me quedé sorprendida a mí a penas se me notaba.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Bueno, no es tan difícil darse cuenta, por la cara que tenias cuando estabas comprando, además de cómo acariciabas tu barriguita de vez en cuando. Discúlpame soy un poco observadora, no lo pude evitar, es hermoso verle la cara a las madres ¿Es el primero?

—Así es. Y estoy sobre las diez semanas.

—Este es mi segundo, es varón. Y tengo una princesa que va a cumplir seis el próximo mes. Mi esposo está feliz—Decía mientras caminábamos hasta la feria de comida—Imagino que el tuyo estará igual

—Soy madre soltera—Le dije con tristeza, no sé porque esta chica me inspiraba tanta confianza.

—Dios, no me digas que es de esos que no se hacen responsables, cuanto lo siento.

—No, en realidad él aun no lo sabe.

—Y que estas esperando para contarle, tienes que decirle, estoy segura que sería un gran padre.

—Yo también estoy segura de eso—Dijo Rose que iba caminando a mi lado, de repente se me había olvidado que ella andaba con nosotras.

Voltee a mirarla y su expresión era de tristeza. Recordaría para preguntarle luego, qué le pasaba.

Comimos conversando de todo un poco, Marie nos dio la bienvenida a su selva de concreto, cuando le contamos que nos habíamos trasladado recientemente desde Nashville, era una chica muy divertida y habladora, sus hermosos ojos verdes me hacían recordar los de Edward.

Rose y yo no nos quedábamos atrás, fue una charla muy amena, mi mayor sorpresa es cuando comenzamos hablar de nuestros trabajos. Rose le comentó sobre sus merecidas vacaciones, y yo del local que estaba buscando, Marie se ofreció en mostrarnos uno, diciendo que era su estudio, estaba desocupado desde que se había trasladado a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Así que después de comer, regresamos a la tienda a retirar y pagar nuestras compras, nos fuimos con Marie a ver su estudio. La cuna me la enviarían a casa.

Quedé enamorada del lugar en cuanto lo vi, como si hubiese estado esperando por mí, estaba muy emocionada, primero por la excelente ubicación donde se encontraba, incluso el precio era acorde al hermoso estudio, segundo y lo mejor de todo, las remodelaciones serian insignificantes. Así que quedamos en que nos veríamos la próxima semana, mientras redactaban el contrato de arrendamiento.

¡Dios!, las cosas comenzaban a tomar su rumbo.

.

.

Al llegar a casa estaba realmente agotada, después de jugar un rato con Sony, tomé una ducha y me acosté.

Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Edward, me hubiese gustado tanto celebrarlo con él y darle la noticia, decirle que tendríamos un hijo en menos de siete meses ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado?, se pondría feliz, angustiado, molesto; nunca lo sabría.

Me desperté muy temprano, extrañamente no me dieron nauseas, me levanté me aseé y después de comerme un tazón de cereal con leche, bajé un rato a pasear a Sony, me agradaba mucho este lugar, siempre había gente caminando o corriendo por los alrededores ejercitándose. Caminé unos quince minutos y decidí regresar a casa.

A lo lejos vi alguien que me pareció conocida ¡Mierda! , era nada más y nada menos que la nudista de Heidy, se acercaba trotando a mi encuentro.

Inconscientemente posé una mano en mi vientre y ella lo notó de inmediato, levantando una delineada y perfecta ceja. Yo era muy delgada de cintura y vientre plano, así que cualquiera que fuese detallista, podía notar mi bultito con facilidad.

—Pero mira quien se ha perdido por aquí—Dijo irónicamente.

¡Zorra!, yo sabía que era una hipócrita.

—Hola, Heidy.

—Cuéntame algo, ya Edward se deshizo de ti ¿Cierto? te hizo lo mismo que a mí—Hablaba un tanto entrecortado por el esfuerzo que venía realizando.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones.

—Obviamente de tu embarazo ¿Sabias qué yo iba a tener un hijo de Edward?, cuando se enteró me echó de su casa, diciendo que no estaba preparado para tener familia, que si quería continuar viviendo con él, me tenía que deshacer del mismo. Igual al mes perdí mi bebé como castigo de Dios, supongo, quedé realmente devastada y eso afectó mucho nuestra relación, luego Edward me dejó cuando Ángela se interpuso en nuestra relación. Pero yo sé que él aun me ama. A la final sé que terminaremos juntos, yo he sido la única con que ha mantenido una relación seria, sabes: vivir juntos, tener planes a futuro y eso es difícil de olvidar.

¿Ésta loca pensaba que me iba a creer todas sus jodidas mentiras?, no respiraba, parecía una hurraca. Tendría un botón ¿Dónde se apagaba? ¿Cómo Edward aun la soportaba?

—Estas enferma, crees que yo no sé toda la verdad de esto, tu estas mintiendo, le fuiste infiel y crees que todas somos unas zorras como tú, si tanto te ama ¿Por qué no está contigo? Y si Edward te echó de su vida ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

—No te estoy mintiendo, esta mañana lo llamé, quedamos en su casa, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos y celebrar su cumpleaños, hoy no fue a trabajar, me está esperando en su departamento. Por fin vamos a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Edward es un hombre que no puede estar solo, eso deberías saberlo.

—Eres una jodida loca. Edward no me ha dejado, no sé de donde te hiciste ese cuento en tu cabeza teñida, tanto aclarante debe haber afectado tus pocas neuronas, una mujer tiene que saber retirarse cuando sabe que no la aman, cuando te vas a dar cuenta de eso. Deja de dar lastima de una buena vez y quiérete un poquito.

—Piensa lo que quieras, ten presente que Edward no quiere tener familia y mucho menos hijos, no te extrañe que te ordene una prueba de paternidad, por eso es que su falsa relación con Ángela le funcionó por tanto tiempo, solo les gusta el sexo sin compromisos, pero esta noche la que se va a quedar en su departamento soy yo, espero que lo recuerdes—Diciendo eso dio la vuelta, se colocó los cascos de su Ipod y continúo con su trote mañanero.

¡Eso si yo te dejo idiota!, pensé. Caminé hasta mi casa, esta jodida demente me había arruinado mi perfecta mañana.

No podía quitarme esa angustia del cuerpo, luego de un par de horas y dar vueltas dentro del departamento cual fiera enjaulada, marqué el número de la casa de Edward, sonaba y no atendían ¡Joder!, no estaba en casa. Colgué, estaba cabreada, no puede ser que me estaba sintiendo insegura, esa zorra había sembrado la duda en mí.

Él no me estaba haciendo esto. ¡Pero si fui yo quien le dejé!, es más, ni siquiera por ella yo dejaría a Edward, pero la modelo era otro asunto, no tenía la más remota idea de que había pasado con su relación, o si hubiese posibilidades de reconciliación.

Estaba como decía mi madre, cada vez que Mike quería jugar con mi X-BOX, yo no jugaba pero tampoco se lo prestaba: "Ni lavas, ni prestas la batea, Bella"

¡Edward era mío!

No salía de mi asombro, aun tenía el teléfono en mi regazo, perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando éste sonó ¡Carajo!, brinqué del susto.

—Diga.

—Hola bruja ¿Cómo anda todo?

—Hola cielo, me has dado un susto de mierda.

—Lo siento ¿Sucede algo?

—Hace unas horas bajé a pasear a Sony y me tropecé con Heidy. Al parecer es nuestra vecina.

—¿La psicópata nudista?

—La misma.

—Y por que el susto ¿Te dijo algo?

—Nada de importancia, el susto en realidad es porque acababa de colgar y ha sonado el teléfono por tu llamada.

—Bueno que te parece si vienes a casa y comes con nosotros, Emmett ha decidido cocinar para nosotras hoy. Y quiero que veas algo.

—Vale, en media hora estoy con ustedes—Colgué, y me fui directo a darme una ducha.

Me sentía extraña, amaba a Edward y no soportaría que estuviese con otra, no había leído ninguno de sus Whatsaap, los había borrado antes de leerlos, tampoco había escuchado ninguno de los mensajes de voz. No quería escucharlo mintiéndome, me sentía traicionada, solo había pasado una semana, pero por cuánto tiempo continuaría en esta situación sin que me lo encontrara en algún lugar y que tuviese que enfrentarlo. Ya Rose me había contado su conversación con Edward, y no sabía si creerle o no.

¡Dios no sabía qué hacer! Y ya la idiota de Heidy había activado todas mis alarmas. Si Edward no estaba con Ángela, mucho menos estaría con Heidy.

¡Porque él era mío!

Llegué a casa de Rose y después de ponerle al día de mi desagradable encuentro con la peli-teñida, nos fuimos a la cocina, ahí estaba Emmett con un delantal de ¿Oso?, madre mía, este par estaban locos de remate, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el inmenso ramo de rosas azules que estaban encima de la mesa y que me recordaron de inmediato a mi cobrizo.

—Hola, Belly herrrmooooosaaa ¿Cómo está mi embarazada preferida hoy? —Decía con su enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba y me besaba en ambas mejillas.

—Hola Oso, muy lindo tu delantal. Ummm la preferida ¿Es que acaso tienes otra?

—Sí, la verdad es que hay otra que me gusta mucho. No sé cuando Rose se va a decidir a darme unos ositos, así que mientras iré adoptando embarazadas por ahí.

—Emmett, cariño ya hablamos del tema. Un año oso, solo te pido un año más. Además de que te quejas si todo el tiempo practicamos—La muy bruja reía y ambos terminamos uniéndonos a ella.

—Esas rosas son tuyas, antes de que preguntes. "Hermosa Swan" —Dijo Emmett al ver que no quitaba mi mirada del hermoso ramo.

Mi corazón se saltó dos latidos. Me acerqué y tomé la tarjetica en mis manos, "Mi Hermosa Swan"

—Creo que deberías escucharlo, Bella—Me decía Emmett con una sonrisa—Recuerdas hace dos años ¿Cuándo me quisieron implicar con una menor de edad? —Su cara giraba de mi mirada a la de Rose, mientras picaba unos tomates—Te puedo asegurar que si Rose no hubiese estado allí, junto a mí, me hubiera mandado a comer mierda. Osita dime la verdad ¿Tu hubieras creído todo lo que decía la prensa?

—Emmett, cariño estas cocinando. La verdad es que me hubiese molestado mucho, pero sé el daño que la prensa puede hacer. Es difícil mantener tu privacidad cuanto eres una imagen pública. Tienes que aprender a vivir con eso, pero sé que tú haces el mejor esfuerzo de no darles pie a las habladurías.

—¿Qué me quieren decir?, veo que están de parte de Edward ahora—Se me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

—No es eso, Bella no estamos de su parte, no te molestes. Edward vino hace dos noches a buscarte. Y ayer yo fui a comer con él. Lo único que te digo es que le des una oportunidad de explicarse, dale el beneficio de la duda. Él está tan afectado como tú, créeme.

—Bella creo que ahora más que nunca deberías hablar con Edward—Decía Rose seriamente—Considero que él tiene el derecho de enterarse que tendrás un hijo suyo, independientemente de que estén juntos o no.

—Igual ya debe saberlo osita.

—¿Le contaste, Emmett? —Pregunté.

—No, pero según lo que hemos comentado Rose y yo, pensamos que Marie es la hermana de Edward. Ella lo acompaño hasta aquí hace dos días y la descripción de sus rasgos concuerdan a la perfección, menos por su nombre. Recuerda, Rose y yo no tenemos secretos cuando se refiere a tu bienestar.

—Sus ojos son idénticos, incluso el color del cabello es parecido—Susurré.

Sonó el timbre y Rose se fue a abrir la puerta.

Después de un minuto regresó a la cocina, venía detrás de un repartidor que portaba otro ramo de rosas más grande que el anterior y una cajita transparente que contenía un sonajero para bebé. No pude leer la tarjeta, las lágrimas me lo impedían, las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a bajar sin mucho esfuerzo por mis mejillas.

* * *

Gracias por leer mis amores, besos de a dos y hasta el próximo lunes.

Cleo


End file.
